Disney High
by TKDP
Summary: From all across America (and other places) all your favorite Disney characters come together in one school! With unusual teachers, strange secrets, and the mysterious principle, can our heroes make it in this unusual school? (K to be safe.) (No matter what you think, NOT AU!)
1. Disney High?

**Hello! I'm back with my most ambitious story yet! Let me start by saying, NO, this is not the story I made a trailer for. I'll get to that soon. I'm making these stories at the same time. So, every show on Disney now, or recently, will be included, except Kickin' It. I don't watch that show. There'll also be no cartoons, so don't expect Phineas and Ferb or Star VS the Forces of Evil. Not a big fan of cartoons. Finally, I'm discluding Evermore (I was insulted by that show. It made writers look evil!) I hope you like this anyway! One more thing. I'm including shows PRODUCED BY or AIRED BY Disney. So, if there's a non-Disney show, it's from Monstober.**

**Now, I respond to reviews of Mighty Attack:**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! I hope you read this story, too! And I hope you see my response!**

**Writer207: Thanks! I thought the epilogue and trailer were pretty good, too! I know, right! there's just something about the word Dagger that sounds dangerous. Unfortunately, Boji is not in this story. Too bad. Oh well, It'll be good, anyway. **

**Okay. I'm a very frequent Mighty Med writer, so I'll start there. I don't own anything! (And we all know, there's a lot to own.) I'ze gots no song, (purposefully misspelled) so here we go!**

**Mighty Med**

Skylar's POV:

_Skylar, we have something awful to tell you. he said._

_We're moving! he said. _

_Foreign exchange! they said!_

I kept playing the worst moment of my life over in my head over and over again. How could their moms make them join a foreign exchange program! I didn't even know where this stinking school was, but as far as I knew, there was only one plane headed there. One plane! So wherever you were, you had to take a joining flight. What's up with that! Besides, Kaz and Oliver belonged at Mighty Med! With me! I couldn't imagine living here without them! They were the only ones who kept me sane!

I sat at the desk in Mighty Med's Main Office and sighed, staring off into space, lost in my bitter thoughts.

Horace walked in, and said, "Are you okay?" My eyes must've looked as heartbroken as my actual heart.

"I'm fine…" I murmured.

Horace sighed. "No you're not. And I think I know what this is about." He took a seat at a stool beside me. "You're upset about Kaz and Oliver leaving, aren't you?"

I couldn't help it. Wet tears flowed down my cheeks. "Yes!" I howled, all the pain inside rushing out, "I can't imagine life without them!"

Horace turned me toward him, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Skylar." he said, "I'm saying this because I doubt your powers are coming any time soon. I think you should...go with them." I stared in shock, as Horace continued. "If we have a way to get your powers back, I'll tell you. But right now, we don't. So go. You've got nothing to lose. The place even offers dorms, so you'll have a place to stay. So, what do you say?"

I stared at him, frozen. I could barely comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. Finally, I cried, "Yes! Thank you so much!" I hugged him, before suddenly pulling back. "Wait!" I cried, "Hasn't the plane already taken off?!"

Horace smiled, and chuckled a little. "They just called me to say the flight was delayed. You still have time."

I hugged him once more, and rushed off to pack my things. I was off to this place known as Disney High!

**Lab Rats**

Nobody's POV:

They couldn't believe it.

"We're finally getting off the island!" cried Bree. Everyone cast her dirty looks. "I mean, I like it here and all, but I'd like to get back to, you know, solid ground." she corrected.

"But don't you need us here?" asked Chase.

"Who cares!?" cried Adam, "Vacation!"

"This isn't vacation, Adam." said Leo, in an annoyed voice.

"Now you know what I go through." mumbled Chase.

"Settle down, guys." said Mr. Davenport, "I just got an offer from a school on, well, regular earth to teach the new bionics a little about being normal kids. Before I send them there, I want you to spend, maybe, a year there to check it out. Also, the bionics are so well trained I won't need much help. Beside, I've got Douglass to do the grunt work, and Perry to keep them in line."

"Hey!" snapped Douglass at the same time as Perry saying, "You got that right! I'd love to snap a few bionic brats' necks!"

Mr. Davenport suddenly looked a little worried, but tried to hide it with a nervous grin. "Don't worry." he whispered, "I'll straighten her out."

"Straighten her out!" cried Chase, "The woman could twist you into a pretzel!"

"Done that before." said Perry, "But last time it was with a metal bar…Oh well, I'll do whatever you want, as long as I can do it with this adorable chunk of tiny manhood." She said while ogling Douglass.

"Done." said Mr. Davenport.

"Hey!" cried Douglass, "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"Ha ha ha. No." said Mr. Davenport, sarcastically.

"To get back on topic…" said Chase, "What does it even take to get into this school. I mean, I'm sure I have it, but I'm speaking for Adam."

"What?" said Adam, who wasn't paying attention, "I was thinking about how cool it would be if a Jack Russel terrier wearing a clown suit tried to ride a skateboard! Does anyone get my drift?"

"See what I mean?" whispered Chase.

"Actually, the school principal said there was a very specific quality in each student in his school, and you, Bree, Adam, and Leo have it! He didn't say what it was, but since it isn't bionics, (his other students aren't bionic) then I don't know what it is! You guys don't have much in common. Though, he did mention teaching some kids with interesting powers. Their last name was Russo. He must've been joking, though…"  
We all exchanged looks. It was true.

"Well," said Chase, "If we all have what it takes, then why not?"

Bree super-speeded our stuff together, and we got in the hyper loop to head to the mainland. Disney High, here we come!

**ANT Farm**

China's POV:

"What do you mean 'overcrowding?!'" I cried, "I love this school!"

"We're getting so many new prodigies, we need to let go of some of the old ones! I'm sorry." said Mr. Grundy.

"But why us?!" cried Fletcher, who had decided to stay in the ANT Farm after all. ( Really crowbarred that in there, didn't I?)

"Because," said Mr. Grundy, "You three have been here the longest."

"No, the longest creatures to be on this ground are the tiny water creatures of the blah blah blah B.C. called the blah blah blah…" said Oliver, in my completely correct recollection of her exact words.

"Anyway!" I shouted, "Why doesn't Angus have to go?!"

"Because," said Mr. Grundy, "I'm offering him a high paying job at my tech company. He's helping me join up with Davenport Industries, and we need our best students to go to the school his kids are going to. That would be you three."

"Wait." I said, "Who called _Fletcher _the best?!"

"My mom did once!" cried Fletcher. "But then we got a dog, and I came in second…"

"Wait." I said, "Isn't Donald Davenport the dude with the bionic freaks?!"

"They're not freaks!" cried Oliver, "Technology like that is amazing and would take years to master! First you'd have to blah blah blah, and then blah blah blah, after that blah blah blah…"

"Donald's actually told me they're very nice, and you'll hit it off."

I sighed. "Fine." I said, "But only because it's helping your business. But don't expect me to like it."

"Me neither!" cried Fletcher, 'But on the other hand, it would be a good escape from Grandma Dottie…"

"I'll be happy as long as I get an autograph from the bionic kids!" cried Oliver, "A-And of course, being with Fletcher."

"Let's get packing." I said, sadly. We were off to the unknown school of Disney High.

**KC Undercover**

KC's POV:

"Listen, Honey." said Mom. "I know you'll miss school and homework and all that weird stuff you like, but you've got to help us out! There's been rumors about this school, and we need you to go there for about a year, and report on it. Pose as a student."

"A whole year!" I cried, "And no one's coming with me. Not even my best friend."

"You know as well as I do she can't come on missions." said Dad, "Now come help me look up the school's alumni. I want to know what kind of people went to this school."

We went to the computer, and looked at some old yearbooks. Most likely to become famous musicians went to a couple named Troy and Gabriella. Underneath their names was the words, 'Musical of the Past.'

"Whoa." I said, "Why 'of the past?' And who's the Musical of the Present?!" This was freaking me out a bit.

We flipped through page after page of people I'd never heard of, and as a spy, I'd heard of a lot of people. Raven, Lizzie Mcguire, Cory, the twins Zack and Cody, Hannah Montana, Alex Russo, Abby Jenson, Zeke and Luther, Terra, the Steven teens...All people that had no record when we looked them up. It was as if they went on to do nothing!

"This is spooky." I said, "It's as if nothing happened to them after they left the school!"

"You see, this is why we need a spy." said Dad, "If anything bad happens, a spy always has an escape plan."

"Or," said Mom in an, 'I'm trying not to freak you out' voice, "They just might not've had any success, and are unknown. The odds of them all are low, but who knows?"

And then my eyes were drawn to one more image. Or, should I say, lack of. The name underneath was Juliet. Why wasn't her picture shown!? If it was a school that you lived at, couldn't her picture be taken at any time?! Something strange was going on, and, as a spy, it was my job to uncover the truth.

"Fine." I said, "But only because spying is important to me, and doing this will prove I'm worthy of bigger tasks, and not afraid of a challenge." But I was afraid. How could a whole school be wiped off the map! Worst, how could so many students be unknown?! Well, if anything bad happened, it would be up to me to protect the other students, and report the school master to the authorities. It was just me, off on a new mission. This one called, 'Disney High.'

**Jessie**

Nobody's POV:

"I'm doing this so you kids can learn some responsibility." said Jessie as she cleaned up the broken lamp. Bertram was asleep for his fifth nap, so it was up to her.

"We're sorry! We didn't see the lamp!" cried Emma.

"It was a _floor _lamp." said Jessie, in annoyance, "It's _five feet tall_!"

"Whatever!" cried Luke, "That doesn't matter! We don't want to go to some nerd school to learn discipline! Who needs discipline anyway?!"

"You four, to start." said Jessie.

"Why do I have to go?!" whined Zuri, "It's a high school! I'm too young!"

"Actually," said Jessie, "The nice man who runs the school said he was delighted to have you attend. He's even getting special teachers for you. But nice try."

"Am I the only one who's excited about this?!" asked Ravi, "New school! New classes! New teachers! New homework! I might have a chance to completely reinvent myself to be 'the cool guy!'" Ravi then struck a very uncool pose.

"Just the fact that you included 'new homework' on that list tells me you'll never be 'the cool guy.' said Luke.

"Aww…" said Ravi, his shoulders slumping out of the uncool pose.

"No arguing." said Jessie, "You're all going to Disney High. Beside, your parents have arranged the best dorms for you money can buy." Then she paused. "Wait, where's Bertram?"

"Bon voyage!" he screamed, tossing their bags down the stairs, "No kids for a year! Is this what it's like to be...no...could it be...happy!?"

The kids rolled their eyes, as they grabbed their bags, went up to the private jet, and prepared themselves for Disney High.

**Good Luck Charlie**

Teddy's POV:

"Please, Mom!" I begged, "PJ and I really want to go to this school! I've been told it's a great place to go after college, even if it's a middle school! I talked to the principal, and he was okay with us going! So why aren't you?!"

"Because!" cried Mom, "I don't know anything about this school, and I'm not just going to let you hop in some airplane and fly away!"

"He even said gabe could go." I said, trying to convince her, "I know you'd like him out of your hair for a while. And us, too!"

"Well," said Mom, skeptically, "Charlie and Toby are becoming a handful, what with Toby's second birthday."

"Yeah!" I said, glad to be convincing her, "And you wouldn't have to deal with us."

"Well," said Dad, "It would be a good experience for the kids, and Gabe would possibly learn some manners."

"Not so fast, Baldie." said Gabe.

"See what I mean?" whispered Dad.

"And you'd get that alone time you guys are always talking about." said PJ, "Whatever that means."

"Well, that just means…" said Mom.

"I know what it means, I just don't want to think about it." interrupted PJ.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Fine." she finally said, "But I want you to call me frequently. I just don't know about this school…"

"It's fine!" I cried, "I promise."

"Well," said Mom, "In that case, I guess you should get packing. The plane to Disney High leaves soon!"

**Liv and Maddie**

Liv's POV:

"Come on, Maddie!" I begged, "I haven't seen you in so long! You need to come!" I was in the middle of another argument with my sister, this time about changing schools. "Come on!" I cried, "Diggy's in Tundrabania! And I'll be in Disney High! There won't be anything for you in Wisconsin!"

"What about my family?!" cried Maddie, "Or the team! They need me!"

"Please!" I begged, "You know Willow's been dying to try being captain, so your absence would give her some time to gain experience! And you know that new girl wants to join the team! If you leave, she'll have a place on the team!"

"Well…" said Maddie, a hint of rare nerves in her voice, "I could use a change of scene…"

"This would be such a huge help to me!" I cried.

"I don't even understand why you need to go to this school." said Maddie, quickly changing the topic, "You're already a star, once you're an adult, aren't you pretty much set for life?"

"It's not that easy!" I shouted, "If I want a good life, I need to learn some more!"

"Relax, I was just teasing." said Maddie, "Besides, I know who Walt Disney is, everyone does, but I've never heard of Disney High."

I quickly calmed down. Getting angry would not get Maddie to come. "It's probably just a school named after him." I recovered, "And don't you want a break from Parker and Joey?"

"Well…" said Maddie, "The stench of their bro cave _has _been wafting through the vents. Once, I stepped in, and woke up three days later under a pile of Parker's dirty underwear. How does he go through so much in just _three days_?!"

"That's a mystery that'll never be solved." I said, shaking with disgust.

Maddie finally stopped stalling and sighed. "I guess if it means that much to you, I'll go."

"Oh, thank you Maddie!" I cried, throwing my arms around my twin, "You won't regret this. Let's do this!"

**Girl Meets World**

Nobody's POV:  
"Again, Maya?!" shouted Cory, in an angry rage, "How could you get another F on your test!? This is the third time in a row!"

"Sorry." said Maya, 'I just don't take you seriously."

Cory looked taken by surprise. "Well, I appreciate your honesty, but you can't go on like this. These grades count, and I've recently gotten a call from a school that'll help with disciplinary actions."

Maya's smug smirk fell from her face, and she said, "...What?"

"You heard me." said Cory, "The school's trying to get a few students to come, for free mind your mother, and learn a little bit about themselves and their behavior.

"No!" cried Maya, "Please!"

"Sorry, Maya." said Cory, "You've forced my hand. I'm going to recommend you for this school, and, to make sure you're trying, my daughter will go, too, to watch over you."

"So I'm being babysat by my best friend?" said Maya, sarcastically, "Whoop-de-do."

"And that's exactly the kind of disrespectful behavior I want to see end." said Cory. Riley walked in. "Riley, help Maya pack her things. You two are going to Disney High."

"Wait!" cried a voice from around the corner. "If they're going, we're going, too." The voice turned out to belong to Lucas, with Farkle by his side.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us." mouthed Riley.

"I guess we're all going, together." said Maya, with a smug grin.

Cory tried to look mad, but couldn't hide his grin. "Well, it looks like this isn't a punishment anymore." he said.

Riley looked Maya in the eyes. "If we're going to take on the world," she said, "It looks like we'll first have to take on Disney High. But we can do it. I know we can."

**Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV:

"I think Ally's right." said Austin. Unfortunately, he was met with two glares from Trish and Dez.

"I don't want to leave Miami." said Dez, "My home is here!"

"You didn't hesitate to leave with Cary when…" started Austin.

"CARY!" whailed Dez.

I ignored this. "Guys." I said, "We can't keep pushing this off. We need to go back to school, and now that High School's finished, this means college. I talked to the owner at this school, and he was offering classes to us, even though it's called a High school."

"Where is this school, anyway?" asked Trish, skeptically.

"I...don't know." I said, nervously. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question.

"Great!" cried Trish, sarcastically, "We might as well just pack up and head to the Bermuda Triangle!"

"Listen." I said, the excitement draining out of me, replaced with my fears, "I don't want to leave you guys again. We already separated once, and it was awful. I don't want that to happen again! But if we go to college, we're bound to get separated. We have the rare opportunity of a full scholarship for all of us, and I think we should take it!"

"Well…" said Trish, "It might be the only scholarship Dez ever gets…"

"Exactly." I said.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" started Trish, "But let's get packing."

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

Sarah's POV:

"This is the stupidest idea you guys have ever come up with." I said as Benny and Ethan rambled on about their crazy plan.

"No," corrected Benny, "It's the greatest idea we've ever come up with!"

"Yeah!" cried Ethan, "Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"No." I said.

"Did you go on the schools website?" asked Ethan.

"I've never even heard of this school!" I shouted. I hissed angrily, and showed my fangs. The boys jumped back, and nodded quickly, sweating.

"A-anyway." said Benny, his voice shaking, "The website talks about all this weird stuff about the school. They say there's mysterious things happening there. I don't know what, but it could be important!"

"Benny," I said, "You're idea of "mysterious" is the automatic flushing toilets. IT'S A MOTION SENSOR, by the way."

"Then what do they call "school spirit? Ugh, this one…" muttered Benny.

"ANYWAY!" said Ethan, loudly, "We should enroll, and check it out."

"No. Way." I growled, "I need to stay here! This is the most vampire-infested town in America, and leaving will lessen the chance of me finding out how to be human again!"

"Well," said Ethan, "That's too bad, because I already talked to the principal there, and he wanted us. Not to mention, I already enrolled us."

"You. Did. WHAT!?" I screamed.

"It'll all be okay!" said Ethan, quickly, "I taught Benny's Grandma how to use a cell phone, so she'll contact us if there's a way to turn you human! Also, she contacted the post office there, and they'll be able to send your blood substitute, or fruit punch, as Benny's Granma called it."

"Great!" I cried, sarcastically, "Now the whole island will think I drink kindergarten drinks! Plus, how did Benny's Grandma know where the post office is, if we don't know where the school is?!"

"Something about magic, talking envelopes, blah blah blah." said Benny, "But that's not the point! We're going, and you have to come with us! It'll be away from the drama here, and all the paranormal dangers, hopefully."

"I'm surprised you know what paranormal means…" I muttered.

"Hey, you're lucky I know what envelopes means." said Benny, as though that was a retort against me, instead of himself.

"Well," I conceded, "I guess I have no choice so…"

"YAY!" cried Benny and Ethan.

And that's how I wound up sitting on a bus for five hours, trapped between these dorks, heading to some school in the middle of no where.

**Dog With a Blog**

Avery's POV:

"I can't go!" screamed Chloe, "What about Stan!? Besides, I'm just a kid!"

"Please." I begged, "This school's amazing and want's me in! Tyler enrolled, and they want you, too!"

"Why me?!" snapped Chloe, as though she was being punished.

"I don't know?!" I cried, "The principal did mention 'a full set' but I don't know what that means! I just know he wants you to come!"

"Just got off the phone with principal dude." said Tyler, walking in, "He said dogs are allowed. Stan can come!"

"Really!?" cried Stan, "For once, I can go to human school without learning anything! Maybe I can even convince Princess to come!"

"Maybe, playa." purred Tyler. The two winked at each other, and fist bumped.

"They are so weird…" muttered Avery.

"Anyway," said Chloe, "I want to live my childhood! Not go to some grown-up school!"

"Please, Chloe." begged Stan, "This would mean so much to me."

Stan made the adorable puppy-dog eyes, and Chloe rolled her eyes and scratched his belly. "Fine." she said, "But only because I can't stand being without Stan and you guys."

"Aww." I said, and hugged her.

"But what about Mom and Dad?" asked Tyler, "They'd never let Chloe leave."

"I already talked to them." I said, "They agreed Chloe would go if we kept a close eye on her. Dad said it would be, to quote, "a good learning experience that Chloe could carry her whole life." I think that's his way of saying, 'we get a year without the kids.'"

"Well," said Chloe, "In that case, let's do it!"

"It didn't take long to sway you." said Tyler.

"I'm a little kid." said Chloe, "I would've been swayed if you had told me I could have candy on the plane ride."

**Wolfblood (You surprised? I love this show! This takes place after Moonrise, but let's say Rhydian didn't run after Maddie.)**

Jana's POV:

"Rhydian, this is a crazy idea." I said as Rhydian and I walked through the Moors.

"No, it's not." said Rhydian, "You were the one who didn't know what you wanted to do with your life. Here's an option. This school, Disney High, has agreed to let us come. Shannon and Tom said they'd come, so why not!? I'm sure it'd be great!"

"But…" I said. I quickly pulled Rhydian over. "What if there's a full moon?" I whispered, "You know what'll happen, and we'd put the other students in danger."

"Don't worry." said Rhydian, "If we've kept the secret here in Stoneybridge, we can keep it anywhere. Besides, I doubt a random high school has Wolfblood hunters. We'd be much safer there."

"Well," I said, hardly believing I was conceding, "I don't lead the pack anymore, so i guess nothing's holding me back…"

"Exactly!" shouted Rhydian, happily. "This'll be great for all of us!"

I sighed. I was very unsure about this. Living on campus?! I could barely handle living in a human town surrounded by forest! But I would do this for Rhydian. He was really hurting from Maddy leaving, and I had a feeling he was trying to run away from the place Maddy had lived.

"Okay, Rhydian." I said, slowly, "I'll do it."

"Yes!" cried Rhydian.

_I'm doing this for you, packmate. _I thought to myself.

**I Didn't Do It**

Nobody's POV:

"Learning, shmerming!" cried Logan, "I don't want to go to some stupid "disciplinary academy" and no one can convince me otherwise!"

"Yeah!" cried Deliah, "I want to stay!"

"And who knows where I'd be shopping there!" cried Jasmine, "There might be (gasp) _no malls_!"

"But guys," begged Lindey, "There could be so much learning there! New classes, new homework, new teachers! It would be great!"

"I agree with Lindey." said Garrett, "I think a new place could be exciting."

"Logan," Lindey said in a bribing voice, "I bet there'd be a lot of cute girls there. And Jasmine, think of all the new guys!"

"Awesome." said Jasmine.

"Cool." said Logan, as unenthusiastic as Jasmine. They kept up the empty-headed, dating-enthusiast act, but truthfully, they just wanted to be together.

"You see!" cried Lindey, and then she suddenly dropped her happy demeanor. "Guys, we're going to go to college soon. Chances are, we'll all get into different schools. I've heard this school is just like a college, so this could be our last chance to have a college experience together. I don't want to leave you guys, so I thought being independent and getting time to learn and hang out would be great!"

The four others exchanged looks. Lindey did have a point…

"We have a rare opportunity. Five full scholarships! For all five of _us_! That almost never happens! I want to take them up on their offer. Who's with me?!"

"I'm in." said Garrett.

"Fine." said Jasmine, "Who knows? They might have even better boutiques than here."

"Okay, I'm in." said Logan. If Jasmine was there, he was there.

"Well, I'm not letting you get rid of me that easily." said Deliah, "I'm in!"

"Then I guess we're all going to Disney High!" cried Lindey.

And at that time, though they didn't know it, thirteen very different groups of kids packed their things, got in buses, and headed to the airport to the only flight leaving to Disney High.

**Whoo! That took a long time! I'm going to start Eclipse, but I wanted this out there first! I hope you love it! This story is going to start out as their lives together doing high school things, but who knows? Maybe more will happen...Until next time! Bye!**


	2. Havock in the Airport

**Whoa! Five reviews in one chapter!? (Not counting the one from myself apologizing for minor errors.) Man, I didn't know that was possible! Well, I guess I have a lot to respond to. Anyway, I like where this story is headed. Honestly, this started as me saying, 'this is a crazy idea. All these TV shows? What were you thinking!?' And then people really liked the story. So, I'm going to make this story the very best I can, and I'm turning Eclipse into a one-shot so nothing will intersect my work. (I think Eclipse wouldn't've been as well liked as Disney High, anyway.) If this story is really enjoyed, I might even consider some sequels! It all depends on you guys! I don't own anything, and I'd like to recommend the song Starships: Pentatonix cover. (It's so happy, and it's non-swearing. Not to mention it's about flying! How great is that!?) One more thing. I'd like to give you some background information on the story. Wolfblood and My Babysitter's a Vampire were not originally planned, but then I had an idea with them, so I thought about it, and saw that my friend BeautifulSupernova liked My Babysitter's a Vampire, so I was like, 'okay, so if I include it, at least I know one person will like that.' Then I asked my sister if I should include Wolfblood, and that's the only TV show she likes so she said yes. That's how this story began, and how the story is going to be much crazier than I imagined. Now for my reviews responses:**

**DragonKing19: I'm glad you like it! And you don't have to wait any longer! Here's your next chapter! And I think your idea is amazing! But just remember animated and real don't mix in real life, so it might be a little difficult to mix them I believe in you, though! And I'll totally check it out!**

**BeautifulSupernova: I'm glad you're excited! You don't have to wait any longer for chapter 2! It's here! And I'm glad the characters were in character. It took a lot more thinking to think of stuff they **_**would **_**say, opposed to just putting in stuff they **_**wouldn't **_**say. (For example, I wouldn't have Sarah be mean, just not overly-friendly.) The bioincs, vampires, Wolfbloods, heroes, and let's not forget the talking dog and spy. Things are going to get crazy. BTW, Wolfbloods get insulted when they're called werewolves. It's like Adam, Bree, and Chase's emotions to being called robots.**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm glad you think it's the best crossover ever! I've never seen a crossover with more crossing over than this story, so I was hoping people would like its originality! And there's more TV shows to come, and even a DCOM. Not to mention some other familiar, but unexpected, faces...BTW, Wolfblood is a great show. Very mysterious. It used to be my favorite TV show, before I was introduced to Lab Rats and Mighty Med. I still love it, though! Just so you know, since you don't watch Wolfblood, Jana's name is pronounced 'Yana.' It took me a long time to figure out why there was a J at the beginning of her name. Also, everyone is about to meet each other, in a very unexpected way!**

**Writer207: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope the rest of the chapters are just as good! I honestly think I did a good job on the beginning, and you know that I have a hard time on beginnings. You don't have to wait any longer for chapter 2! Here it is! **

** : I'll check out your fanfiction! That sounds great! I'm glad you liked, and you don't have to worry about me stopping. I'm not one of those writers who start a story and don't finish it!**

**Wow. That took quite a few pages. If I get this many reviews in the future, I'd recommend only reading my response to you. But, hey. I've still got to respond to everyone. Without further ado, here's chapter 2! Hey, that rhymed!**

**KC Undercover**

KC's POV: (Duh.)

I walked into the airport with a fake ID. Hey, I was a spy, so I had these objects. The ID said I was in my early twenties, so I wouldn't be accompanied by an adult through the airport. Spies travel _alone_.

To sell the idea, I wore the blue dress I'd worn in the mission to get the briefcase at that restaurant a little while back.

At my side, was a medium sized bag with only the necessities inside. If I needed to make a hasty retreat, I wouldn't want to be slowed down by packing up a ton of luggage. Just seven changes of clothes I'd have to wash once a week, bathroom supplies, some makeup (I was a lady, after all.) my phone, and just a few other odds and ends. I'd be gone for a while, and needed to be prepared for anything.

After getting awkwardly hit on by a man in his late twenties, I rushed over to the arriving station, gate A113, and waited for my plane to be ready.

While I waited, I scanned the airport. Hey, I'd had a mission at an airport once, who knew if there was undercover spies here, too. Well, besides me.

Little did I know that there were...other strange people in my very gate. In fact, one was right behind me…

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

Sarah's POV:

"Why can't I just fly there, and meet you at the school?" I whisper-shouted.

"Let's see…" said Ethan, "You have _no idea where the school is_!"

"Yeah." I said, sarcastically, "Then there's that…" I sat down in the row of seats facing left, behind me was some lady in a blue dress in the row facing right. Little did I know I'd see her again…

"Hey." said Benny, "The bus ride was bad enough, I puked! What's a plane going to be like?"

I shuddered. I did _not _want to think about that.

"We don't get on the plane for a while." said Ethan, changing the topic, "Do you guys want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." I said, "But Benny better hold it in on the plane."

So we set off, trying to push the thought of Benny out of our heads. Benny trailed behind us, awkwardly, probably wishing he didn't bring up the bus incident. But we weren't the only ones at that bakery…

**Lab Rats**

Chase's POV:

"I want something off my incredible edibles list!" whined Adam.

"Adam," I said, "No grocery store sells _anything _on your incredible edibles list, much less a restaurant."

Adam pouted like a little kid, as Bree ordered some chile. Leo complained about the month-old chile that was in our room, and talked about how Bree couldn't be _trusted _with chile. Bree looked embarrassed that he was still holding that over her head. She went for a cheese platter instead.

"Can I _make _something for my incredible edibles list?" asked Adam.

"How?" I asked, "I thought you needed toxic waste to make those monstrosities."

"You're lucky I don't know what that means." said Adam, "But I'll show you. All you need is a little water," he said as he grabbed a cup of water, "Some salt and pepper," he dumped said items into the water, "Put in a little ketchup," he did that as I held in my barf, "Put in some flower," he grabbed a flower out of the vase on the table, "Take some cheese…"

He grabbed some of Bree's cheese. "Hey, that one was my favorite!" snapped Bree, "What's it called?" she asked the waiter.

"Brie." said the waiter.

"Oh!" said Bree, with surprise.

"...Add some lemon" continued Adam, "Mix it all up, and you have a nice goat may!"

"I think you mean _gourmet_." I corrected.

"Whatever." said Adam, "And now you drink it." I gagged as he drank the horrible mixture. "This tastes terrible." said Adam. Then he proceeded to spit it out all over my meal. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw up under the table.

"Okay!" said the manager, coming over, "Out with you four!"

"What!" cried Bree, "We didn't do anything wrong! It was these two dipwads!"

Despite what Bree said, we were ushered out. The manager shoved us out so fast we didn't notice the people in front of us. We knocked into three people, and one, the girl, hissed loudly with anger.

I jumped back. "What the heck!" I shouted.

"What the heck yourself!" she yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

"Come on, Chase." said Bree, "Let's go to our gate."

I trailed behind them, just barely catching the strange girl whisper, "I wish restaurants served blood substitutes. Life would be so much easier…"

**Wolfblood**

Nobody's POV:

Jana snarled low in her throat. _Too big! Too loud! Too unnatural! _

Rhydian put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry!" said Tom, "They're just planes! A lot of people get on them, and fly to their destinations."

"So it's like a bird?" asked Jana, still with a snarling voice.

"Don't worry." whispered Rhydian, "I know they're strange, but planes are harmless."

Jana relaxed slightly under Rhydian's words. She trusted her packmate.

"Yeah." said Shannon, "Lot's of people use planes to leave. They can even get you across oceans."

Jana was slightly intrigued, but she felt Rhydian's hand tense a bit, and figured he must have thought of Maddie. The two really loved each other, and it was very sad she had to run away.

"Don't think about Maddie." whispered Jana, "Don't think about it…"

Well, Jana felt like she was being very helpful, and things probably would've got back on track, if this hadn't have happened…

**Liv and Maddie**

Liv's POV:

"Where's the gate?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Maddie, "This map looks like the human nervous-system."

"Well," I said, "We'll be boarding soon. We've got to figure out where to go."

"Maybe they know." said Maddie. She pointed out four people, a blond boy, and African-American boy, a red-headed girl, and a girl with copper-colored hair. "The more people, the more answers. Right?"

We walked over, and said, 'Hey, do you know where-oh." That's when we noticed that the red-headed girl and blonde boy were looking a little emotional. "Sorry, we didn't know you were…"

"No, it's fine." said the copper-colored hair girl. "What were you asking?"

"Do you know where gate A113 is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the gate over there." said the blonde boy, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his emotions, "We're going there, too. We just stopped to look at the planes. I'm sorry, what's your names?"

"Oh, I'm Liv," I started, "And this is my sister, Maddie."

The look of shock that crossed his face when I said my sister's name was unbelievable. "What?" he asked, in a growling voice. He suddenly seemed angry, as though I offended him. As though my sister's name was some forbidden, only-to-be-whispered word.

I was suddenly a little worried. He was, after all, a tall, strong-looking teenage boy. The African-American boy and the copper-hair girl looked at each other, looks of shock on their faces, too. So it wasn't just me!

The red-headed girl gripped the blonde boy's shoulder, as though she was trying to hold him back. But how could a teenage girl be a match for him?! "I-I'm sorry!" I said, "Did I s-say something wrong?"

"No, no." said the copper-haired girl, "It's just...things."

Maddie and I rushed off, not wanting to see what'd happen next. Geez, it'd be weird seeing them on the plane again.

**Dog With a Blog**

Stan's POV:

"I'm not riding in a kennel!" I screamed. How could Avery do this to me?! Dogs riding in crates...pshh. Whoever heard of something crazy like that?!

"You could get hurt if you don't ride in the kennel!" said Avery, "And keep it down! You don't want people to know you can talk!"

As we argued, people stared at Avery in confusion, as though they were wondering why she was talking to an incredibly brilliant and handsome canine. Yeah, that's definitely what they were thinking.

"Please!" begged Avery, "You're already making a scene! You would get to ride with Robert!"

"Ooh, I could ride with you, Stan!" cried Chloe.

"No you can't." said Tyler, "You wouldn't fit."

"Yeah." said Avery, "That's what's wrong with that plan."

We argued for a long time, me not giving any ground. Avery was panicking, but she deserved to freak out if she was willing to put a friend in a crate! What, would she throw Lindsey in a crate if she wanted to vacation with her!? Or Tyler?! Well...maybe Tyler…

Jana's POV:

_Something meaty, something meaty..._I thought. Rhydian really needed some meat to calm him down, and seeing as this was an airport, he'd have to settle for that weird, dry meat the humans ate.

_Ah ha_! I thought. I found the package I needed. Shannon had written it down on a piece of paper, so I'd know what the word looked like. I stared at the package. J-E-R-K-Y. Yeah, that's the shapes of the weird symbols Shannon could "read" on the paper. I wanted to know what this weird stuff was made out of, but of course I couldn't read the package.

I went over to the check-out counter and handed the worker the amount of money Shannon had given me. I didn't know how much it was, just some weird symbols. A long figure next to a circular figure, like a wolf's pupil. I didn't know what it meant, but Shannon had called it a ten.

_I wish Shannon had just done the shopping. _I thought. But Shannon knew Rhydian longer than I had, and she and Tom were busy calming him down. _He needs this. _I thought, _I'll do it for him._

"Mam, I'm going to need your signature." said the worker.

"My signe-what?" I asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You know," he said, "Write your name down with the little metal stylus on the screen."

I gulped and nodded. I picked up the stick he'd called a stylus, and stared at the black screen. I had to fight to keep my eyes from turning yellow, which usually happened when I was affronted by technology. I raised the stylus in my shaking hands, and thought, _What am I supposed to write_?! For pete's sake, I was a wild Wolfblood! I didn't know the first thing about writing! Sure, I'd learned a little when i went to human school, but that was only a few months!

_Okay. _I thought, _Pull yourself together. You know what to do._ I looked at the bag of jerky. There was what Shannon called, a "J" as the first letter, and from the posters Maddie had put up of me on election day, I knew that was the first letter of my name. _Of course_! I thought, _The posters_! I quickly wrote down exactly what I remembered of Maddie writing my name. J-A-N-A. Perfect. I quickly walked out, a little confidence leaving me. How would I conquer high school?

As I walked, I noticed a young girl and a dog. She appeared to be begging the dog to get in a crate. _Humans._ I thought, _They just don't get it_. She wasn't showing this dog any dominance. He needed to know that what she said went.

I walked over, "Hi!" I said, "I noticed you needed a little help with your dog."

The girl blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, he just isn't listening."

"Lucky for you," I said, "I'm...a dog trainer. Watch."

I knelt down, and looked him in the eyes, the way Cary, Rhydians mom, had done to get the poodle to obey her. "Listen to your owner." I whispered, letting my eyes temporarily turn yellow.

The dog held a strange intelligence. He locked his gaze straight on with mine, and slowly crawled into his crate. A smile broke across my face, "Perfect." I whispered, my eyes turning back to green. I stood up.

"Wow! You're a miracle worker!" said the girl, "I'm Avery, by the way."

"I'm Jana." I said, and then proudly stated, "J-A-N-A."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" she said.

And then I walked off, back to my gate. But not before pulling back my crazy red curls, to cup a hand around my ear, and use my wolf hearing to detect a strange, (as Shannon would say) New Yorker voice nearby say, "Avery, there's something strange about that girl. If I wouldn't listen to you, how'd she sway me?"

**Good Luck Charlie**

Gabe's POV:

"Run!" I screamed. We weren't late for boarding, but watching Teddy and PJ panic was totally worth running around.

"This better not be a repeat of christmas!" screamed Teddy.

"We're going to be late! We're going to be late!" screamed PJ, "We're going to be-ooh could I get a corndog?" He stopped in front of a concession stand.

"Don't make me get a harness!" cried Teddy.

"Aww…" said PJ.

I was laughing hysterically. They really thought we were late. I ran after them, recording their moment of panic on my phone. I needed something to hold on to before I had to put it in airplane mode.

Little did we know, another group of kids were heading right in our path…

**A.N.T. Farm**

Fletcher's POV:

"China, why do we have to run?" I asked. I wasn't exactly the most athletic person in the world.

"Because." said China, "There's a small music store in this airport I want to check out."

"The odds of an instrument bought at a music store in an _airport _working is 3…"

"Whatever!" yelled China.

We were running fast, and not paying attention. Hey, Olive would follow China anywhere, and I'd follow Olive anywhere. She's so sweet the way she...uh...insults me, and...uh...that's all I had."

We rounded a corner at the exact same time a group of three did, too. "Ahh!" we screamed as we smacked into them.

"Oww…" muttered China. We all stood up. There were two teenagers,a boy and a girl, who looked to be brother and sister, and a tween boy, around my age, who looked much different. They were traveling together, though, so I figured they must've all been siblings. Wow. I didn't know my brain could analyze all that information. Wasn't that Olive's job?

"Oh, sorry." said the blonde girl, "But we've really got to go. Do you three know where gate A113 is?"

"Yeah…" said China, "We're going there, too. But why are you guys in a rush? The latest plane doesn't take off for an hour?"

"Gabe…" said the blonde girl, "I thought you said the plane was taking off in ten minutes."

"And you totally fell for it!" cried the boy, Gabe, bursting into laughter. Olive and I burst into laughter, too, and Gabe high fived us.

The blonde girl shook off the embarrassment at being fooled so easily, and said, "If there's no rush, why are you running?"

"There's a music store I want to check out." said China, "I'm China, by the way. This is Olive and Fletcher."

"We are Teddy, PJ, and Gabe." said the blonde girl, Teddy, gesturing to each sibling in turn, "Seeing as we don't need to rush, what if we join you?"

"I think that'd be great." said China.

Little did we know, they weren't the only ones we'd meet.

**Mighty Med**

Oliver's POV:

"I thought you said they were selling medical supplies here." I said, "Not trumpets!"

"Hey!" said Kaz, "It said 'medical instruments' on the sign!"

"_Musical _instruments, not _medical _instruments!" cried Skylar, frustrated, "What are the purpose of these things, anyway!? They don't seem like they'd help you much in battle!"

"They don't." I said, "Normo don't really _battle_. Music is just something some of us do _for fun_."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "We have very different definitions of 'fun.'"

"Come on," said Kaz, "Let's just get out of here."

We walked out, chatting to each other about the school and how glad we were the flight was delayed so Skylar could come, and we weren't paying attention. That was how we ended up crashing into a group of teenagers.

"Oof!" muttered Skylar, getting up.

A blonde girl, maybe college age, sat up and rubbed her back. "I...was not expecting that." she said.

"We are so sorry." said a young, African-American girl, "We're just here to check out the instruments."

"It's fine." said Skylar.

We started to get up, and I got my first good look at the group. Of course, there was the blonde teen and the African-American teen, but there was also a blonde haired teenage boy, a blonde haired younger teenage girl, and…

Two teenage boys who looked like younger versions of Kaz and myself.

"Whoa." said Kaz. Whoa was right. We could've been brothers!

"What's...your name?" I asked, cautiously.

"Fletcher." said the brown haired boy, _Fletcher._

"And I'm Gabe." said Gabe, "_Who _are _you_?!"

"I'm Oliver," I said, "And this is Kaz."

"OH!" said Fletcher, "I thought I was looking in a mirror!"

This wasn't an unusual thought, but I could tell this kid wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. The blonde younger girl gave him a whack in the back of his head.

"Hey, dude." said Gabe. I could tell this was the cool guy Kaz was always trying to be. Ironic that the _cool guy _just happened to be a Kaz look-alike.

"Sup." said Kaz.

Skylar was looking back and forth between Kaz and me, and Fletcher and Gabe, so fast that I thought her head would spin. "You didn't tell me you had younger brothers." said Skylar, "Well, you did, Kaz, but I thought they all had names starting with K!"

"They _aren't _our brothers." said Kaz, with eminent confusion.

"Then who _are _they?" asked Skylar. The others in the group were all as shocked as she was.

"I'm Fletcher, an art prodigy for Z-tech." said Fletcher, "Normally I wouldn't tell a total stranger this, but something tells me I can trust you...Don't know what it is."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously not a very bright kid.

"And I'm Gabe." said Gabe, "Video game prodigy for...my non-nerd school."

"We're...uh...doctors." I said.

"Doctors at your ages?" asked the African American girl.

"Yup." said Kaz, "I guess you could say we're prodigies, too...in a way."

"I'm sorry." said the blonde older girl, "I just can't get over how alike you four look. You _definitely _look related."

"Oh, my grandma Dottie would've told me if I had a identical cousin or something." said Fletcher.

"I'm sorry." said the younger blonde girl, "He's making us prodigies look bad. Let me excuse him."

"No I'm not!" cried Fletcher, "I just don't know much about...learning stuff."

"Uh, we've got to go…" said Skylar, grabbing us and dragging us out.

"What was that for?!" asked Kaz, once we were out of the building.

"How could those kids look _identical _to you!?" shouted Skylar, "I don't trust them."

"Skylar, it's not like the superhero world here!" I said, "You don't need to be so tense! But if it'll make you happy, we won't go back in. Besides, it's not like we'll see those guys again!"

Boy, were we wrong.

**Jessie/Girl Meets World**

Luke's POV:

I was just walking through the airport with my siblings, when I noticed a small group go by. There was a muscular, handsome boy. (But not as handsome as me.) A nerdy-looking boy, a brown haired girl and-whoa. Who was she? A beautiful blonde girl walked with this group. As she passed a table in the airport, she switched the salt with the pepper. A bad girl type! I was in love. And she loved pranks, too!? I had to meet her.

"Hey, guys." I said to my siblings, "I need to use the bathroom."

"I'd go with you," said Ravi, "But someone needs to call the hazmat people when you're done."

"On that creepy note," said Emma, "Bye!"

I rushed over, and tried to blend with the crowd, before walking over to that girl. "Hey." I said in a cool voice, "What's your name." _What's your name!_ I thought, _That's what you got?!_

The blonde girl smirked. "Maya." she said. I practically fainted. Such a beautiful voice.

"Ooh!" said the brown haired girl, presumably Maya's friend.

"You look...pretty." I said. God, I lost my cool just talking to her.

"Thanks." she said, "You look pretty sweet, too." She complimented me! I felt like my heart would burst.

"Uh...um...err…" suddenly my mind blanked, and I couldn't think of what to say.

Maya was very confident, just my type. She cut to the chase. "Here's my number." she said, "Call me when you land." She kissed my cheek, and walked off, as I fainted, getting trampled by the millions of people in the airport. _Sigh…_

**Austin and Ally/I Didn't Do It**

Ally's POV:

"Okay, I have this all planned out." I said, "First, we…"

"Enough with all your planning!" said Trish, "Step one, get through the airport. Step two, chill until the plane arrives."

"But there's so much more we could do…" I whined.

"Yeah!" said Dez, "Like go into the place where they keep all the animals and release them!"

"Not like that." I said.

"Come on, Ally!" said Austin, "When we land we'll have all sorts of fun!"

"Fine." I said.

We trudged through the endless flocks of people, when a group of five came up to us. "Do you know where gate A113 is?" asked a girl with brown hair and glasses, "Our friend Garrett was supposed to make a plan, but he left that part out." She shot him the evil eye.

"You see," said a blonde girl, "If you'd just listened to my plans, we wouldn't be in this position."

"You always over-plan, Lindey." said a beautiful japanese girl.

"Wait." I said, "You over-plan, too? So do I!" (Insert audience laughter.)

"No kidding..." said a blonde boy.

"And we're going to gate A113, too!" I said, "Follow us!"

I led the group along with my own to the gate. Their mouths were wide open. I smirked, and whispered, "It pays to plan."

**Everyone**

Skylar's POV: (It's time. Also, this POV could've went to anyone, but I chose Skylar since I love her.)

Despite the craziness in the airport, everyone did board, eventually. After a long wait, we all finally walked down the long aisle to the plane to Disney High. Once we got down the aisle and entered the plane, we looked for our seats, and were met with a surprising sight. We were all there. We were all off for Disney High.

**Dramatic chapter ending, not unlike a cliffhanger. Yes, I know that Skylar didn't meet everyone, but I needed to add that. I first thought of the last part as a nobody's POV, but then I wanted it to be in first person, so i just chose a random character. Also, you're probably wondering why Austin and Ally didn't go to the music store. Simple answer. Good Luck Charlie, ANT Farm, and Mighty Med with Austin and Ally just isn't compatible in my book. That was the original idea, though. I tried to make the characters as in-character as possible. The Lab Rats part was all comedy for me. And above all, who here started shipping Laya!? (Luke, Maya.) (Puts hand up.) Funny and random, right? I thought of putting her with Farkle, but then I was like NO! You can think weirder than that! Ha ha! Until next chapter! Let's see the group's reactions. Bye! BTW, this was the same amount of pages as last chapter. What are the odds?**


	3. New School, New Ships

**I'm back! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I MADE AN INTRO FOR THIS STORY, THERE'S A LINK ON MY PAGE! I just made this awesome Mighty Med parody trailer called 'The Mighty Med Paper Towns.' It's funny and Skoliver filled. I hope you watch it! There's a link in my profile! So, I've been noticing that updates have slowed down over the past few days, so I was like, 'Let's get working!' I hope you like the meeting chapter! Plus, again, check out the Disney High intro on my YouTube channel! Again, there's a link to it in my profile! I'll make a trailer, too. I own nothing! Now, onto review responses.**

**BeautifulSupernova: Glad you loved it! And yes, Luke and Maya! I don't know why, but I actually like that pairing a lot. It sure is funny! And don't get me wrong. That won't be the only...strange...pairing...Thanks for reviewing!**

**DragonKing19: Glad you loved! And I **_**am **_**into Maya and Joshua, but he's not a main character, so I needed someone else to be the love interest in this story. Sure, wait 'till Descendants is out, it might be a good DCOM to include! Also, I honestly think your idea is okay, **_**as long as **_**you don't copy my story. But sure, if you want to make your own High School, why not? Sounds great!**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm happy it was awesome! And in-character is what I try my hardest at, so I'm glad I did well! Let's hope I can keep it up throughout the rest of the story! I know, I know. If you're going to take the Lab Rats to a restaurant, the Incredible Edibles has to be mentioned. I don't know why I did the Brie cheese thing, I think it's because when I talk about the show with my sis, she always asks why a girl was named after a type of cheese. XD! I loved the LucasxMaya scene, and remember, this chapter is also going to hold some awesome meetings. I mean, Lab Rats and Mighty Med are about to meet. This'll be good! BTW, there will be other weird pairings...**

**Awesomeness: Glad you liked the chapter! And you can speak Hebrew?! I can see why you're called "awesomeness!" **

**Writer207: You'll be learning about Disney High soon, and I'm glad you liked the Good Luck Charlie/A.N.T. Farm/ Mighty Med mash! It was pretty great for me!**

**Maleah D: Thank you! Many birthdays to you, too!**

**Okay people! The moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 3! BTW, did you catch the reference, gate A113 in chapter 2? Look it up online. You'll be surprised. Okay, well, this is the moment you've all been waiting for, so you probably want me to just shut up and start the chapter. So here goes. Chapter 3 of Disney High! BTW, the song suggestion is: Ain't it Fun! (I literally searched up Top Ten Feel-Good songs, and this was close to the top!)**

**The Airplane**

Bree's POV:

We were all seated silently. It had occurred to me that there was only, like, forty people on the plane. This was it?! These were _the only _people going to the school?! And things were tense and awkward.

Chase was staring down the girl we had a confrontation with by the restaurant. A girl in a blue dress was fidgeting and trying to pretend not to notice us. A brown haired girl was glaring nervously at two younger boys, almost identical to the ones sitting next to her. Two nearly identical blonde girls were staring in fear at a teenage blonde boy, who had that "lone wolf" look in his eyes. The red headed girl next to him was gripping the seat in terror, as though she'd never been on a plane before. A dirty-blonde haired girl in a tie kept looking backwards, towards the part of the plane where they kept pets, before chewing on her fingernails, as though something was making her nervous. Yup...awkward.

It wasn't all bad, though. Two kids, a blonde girl and a darker haired boy kept sneaking peeks at each other. A group of three family members, (Two blonde, one dark haired) were chatting kindly to a group of three (An African-American girl, a blonde girl, and a brown haired boy.) The younger blonde girl kept spouting these crazy words after saying 'interesting factoid,' and I was almost certain Chase was the only person who actually understood what she was saying. A group of five were talking amongst themselves, and me being the teen-magazine reading, fashion-following teen I was, I could easily spot that the japanese girl and blonde boy had a thing for each other. Finally, a very young African American girl was begging a blonde boy she called 'Austin Moon' (as if) for his autograph. Even if things weren't terrible, this was just getting really weird. It was up to me to break the ice.

"Okay people!" I said, louder than I intended to, "Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one who's tired of thinking of you as indiscernible "blonde boys" or "brunette girls," everyone, give a name." Wow! I could play the confidence card quite nicely!

Everyone looked at each other, and then back at me in a way that suggested that I'd grown a second head, or a third arm.

A perky blonde girl started. "Lindey." she said, "Not pronounced as 'Lindsey.'"

"Deliah." said her friend, "You can't pronounce my name as Delilah, but I'll pronounce your names however I want." Yup. We definitely had an oddball for the group. Well, beside Adam, who happened to be staring at this girl quite intently…

The blonde boy sighed. "I'm Logan, but you'll soon know me as 'the cool one.'"

The Japanese girl grinned (lovingly) at him and said, "I'm Jasmine."

"Garrett." said Garrett in an awful attempt at a 'cool dude' voice.

"No one's buying it Garrett…" said Logan.

"Man!" cried Garrett.

Next up were the group of slightly creepy-looking teens.

"I'm Shannon." said Shannon, in a kind voice.

"Tom." said the African-American guy next to her.

"Rhydian." grunted Rhydian, annoyance evident in his voice. I could tell something was eating at that kid.

We all looked towards the red-headed girl to see what she'd say, and she surprised us by growling loudly. "Her named Jana!" said Shannon, whose voice was rising with panic.

I laughed, nervously. "Okay…" I said, my voice cracking with nervousness. Jana _definitely _had something wrong with her. "Moving on…"

I turned to look at the girl in the blue dress. She looked friendly, but shy. No, not shy. There was something else…

"Umm…" I said, "How about you?"

She was quiet for a minute, as though she was debating how to answer my question. She finally said, "My name's not your business."

"Come on." I said, "It's fine! What do you think we'll do? Steal your identity?"

She looked disturbed at me using the term 'steal your identity' so lightly, but I must've made her listen, because she then said, "My name's KC."

Next, a group with the boy who looked like the famous star said their names.

"I'm Ally Dawson!" said Ally, excitedly.

"I'm Trish." said Trish in a chill voice, "Who's the smart guy here?"

Chase raised his hand, while the other smart kids looked skeptical about raising their hands. And I knew why. If my brother was more people smart, and less book smart, he'd have seen where this was going. "You're doing my homework." said Trish.

"Why?" asked Chase.

"Because I said so." said Trish in a deep and threatening voice. Chase nodded, quickly, the way he did when I used my vocal manipulation on him.

"Good!" said Trish, suddenly snapping back into a cheery voice.

"I'm Dez!" said Dez, in a bubbly voice.

"And," said the blonde haired boy, "I'm Austin Moon."

"No." said Lindey, "Be serious."

"No kidding." said Austin, a smile breaking across his face.

"...whoa." I said. A real celebrity! "I haven't seen you on TV much." I said, "What happened?"

Austin sighed. "That's the reason I could enroll here. I guess you could say...I got laid off."

"Whoa…" said Deliah, "Heavy."

"...Yeah." said Austin. He fell quiet after that, and I guessed that this was a hard topic for him.

"Uh, anyway." said one of the blonde twins, "I'm Liv."

"I'm...uh…" the other twin stared nervously at Rhydian before quickly saying, "Maddie."

Rhydian tensed up, but appeared to have himself under control. For now anyway…

"I'm Riley!" said Riley, perkily, in a break-the-ice sort of voice.

"Yeah, I'm Lucas." lucas said, clearly catching a hint from Riley.

"I'm Farkle!" chirped Farkle.

"Maya." said Maya.

Next they moved on to the next group. "I'm Luke." said Luke, "But you can call me, 'Maya's Future Husband.'"

"Oh, no." said Farkle, "We can have one of those things like on TV! You know, a love triangle!"

"Sure." said Maya, "Except there'll be favoritism."

"Towards me?" asked Farkle.

"No." said Maya.

"Sold!" cried Farkle. Wow. This kid was _desperate_.

"I'm Emma!" said Emma in an I'm-totally-sheltered voice. Great. Another bubbly one.

"I'm Ravi." said Ravi, who seemed to be a smart one. "I'm seeking friendship. Who's interested!?" Yup. Definitely a smart one.

"No one's interested!" cried (presumably) Ravi's sister. "I'm Zuri."

"Okay." said a brown haired boy, awkwardly. "I'm Ethan."

"I'm Benny!" said Benny.

"Sarah." said Sarah, still giving Chase the devil's eye.

"_Sarah_." Chase sneered, quietly. Yeah, those two would probably never be friends.

"I'm PJ." said PJ, who was from the group with one of the identical-boys.

"Gabe." said Gabe, AKA the boy identical to the one with the girl and other boy.

"I'm Teddy." said Teddy.

"Wait." said Logan, "Teddy, like, _the bear_?"

"Yes!" snapped Teddy, "It's a name! Why is everyone always so hung up on that!?"

"Yeesh." said Logan, "Touchy."

The next group went.

"I'm Olive." said Olive, "Interesting factoid, Olives used to be eaten by…"

"I'm China!" China interrupted, clearly used to this.

"Interesting factoid." said Olive, again, "China was the…"

"I"M FLETCHER!" Fletcher cried, loudly, above Olive's factoid-ing.

"Moving on…" said the girl with the tie, "I'm Avery."

"Tyler." said Tyler.

"Chloe." said Chloe, trying to imitate Tyler.

"Well," said the boy identical to Fletcher, "I'm Oliver."

"Wait." I said, "We have an _Olive _and an _Oliver_?!"

"I know, crazy right?" said the boy identical to Gabe, 'I'm Kaz."

"I'm Skylar." said Skylar, shortly. She seemed to be almost as confused as Jana, but was better at hiding it. Almost as though she had experience…

"Well," said Chase, "I guess that leaves us. I'm…"

"Adam." said Adam.

"You interrupted me!" shouted Chase.

"I'm sorry." said Adam, "But your voice was so tiny I couldn't hear anything."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm Chase." Chase said, in an annoyed tone. He made a point to look _away _from Sarah.

"Well." I said, "That just leaves me. I'm Bree. I guess this is it. As soon as we land, we'll all be classmates."

Saying everyones names was like setting off a memory bomb. Suddenly, Teddy said, "Wait! I remember you!" to Emma, Zuri, Ravi, and Luke, "We met in New York! At Christmas!"

"Oh yeah!" cried Emma.

"And we met you guys in New York, too!" cried Ally.

"And we met you guys in Hawaii!" shouted Liv.

"OH YEAH!" cried Luke.

"What are the odds?" asked Garrett.

What were the odds, indeed?

KC's POV: (Yay! No more referring to the characters by appearance!)

I decided to explore the plane, because I wanted to know if everything was working properly. Hey, a spy could never be too safe.

While in the cockpit, a pilot turned to me. "Hey." he said.

I jumped. I was usually sneaky enough to enter a full room without anyone noticing. "H-Hey." I said, still slightly panicked.

"Everything okay?" asked the guy next to the pilot.

"F-Fine." I said, taking a deep breath, "Hey, who are you guys?"

"Zeke." said Zeke.

"And Luther!" cried Luther. (Insert audience whooping.)

"You know," I said, "Those names sound awfully familiar. Have I met you two before?"

"I can assure you," said Luther, "We haven't seen anyone off of the island in...what? Years, I guess."

"Whoa…" I whispered, and quickly skittered back to my seat. That wasn't _right_. That wasn't right at all.

Skylar's POV:

I stared out the window, almost sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Oliver, just now noticing my longing.

"I don't know." I said, "It's just...the feeling of flight. It makes me sad, and happy, at the same time. It's crazy...I know."

"No." said Oliver. "It makes perfect sense. And if I have anything to say about it, you'll feel flight again. Soon!"

I blushed. He sure did know what to say to make me feel better. "Thanks." I whispered, not having much else to say. "Thanks…"

Deliah's POV: (Alas, the Skoliver moment was short-lived. I didn't let you down, though!)

That tall hunk Adam was checking me out. Hey, I was weird, not blind. That's not what glassed are for, people! Anyway, I was going to make my move.

"Hey, hottie." I started, "I couldn't help but notice your rainbow-colored socks. So, nice...nostrils." He smiled, big and goofy, as though I'd just said the most heartfelt thing he'd ever heard.

"Thanks!" he cried, "Nice forehead!"

"Thanks!" I said, "I love a man who can notice my gorgeous forehead."

Bree stared at us, with an expression that expressed deep _deep _confusion. "Back off, girly!" I cried, "You don't understand the _way _of the weirdos!"

Adam started to tear up. Through his sniffles, he said, "I've finally found a girl who understands me!"

"I know!" I said, "I try to explain the way of the weirdos to my friends, but they just don't…"

"Understand." we said at the same time.

Oh, yeah. Adam. The name of the man who was _meant _for me. And if he broke my heart, well, I had Bernie and his goons to handle that.

Austin's POV:

Well, I was surrounded by two little girls, and while that might not have seemed like "surrounded"...They were scary! Chloe and Zuri wouldn't leave me alone, and Zuri was freaking me out. She really wanted an autograph. But the creepiest was Emma.

"OMG!" screamed Emma, "Remember me?! We met in New York! Now we're going to school together! _There's no escaping me_!"

"...Oh no." I said. I was trapped, wasn't I?

Emma hugged me so tight I could feel my air running out. "Help...me…" I choked to Ally.

Ally quickly pulled Emma off me, and Emma elbowed her in the ribs, yelling, "Hands off! He's _mine_!"

"Okay, crazy." said Luke, pulling his sister away.

"Sign my T-shirt!" screamed Zuri.

"And my turtle!" screamed Chloe.

"I should've went with an alias." I whispered to Dez.

"Sign my sock, Austin!" screamed Dez. I forgot. Dez was one of my fans, too. Weird.

"Okay. BACK OFF!" screamed Trish.

Chloe and Zuri screamed and ran.

Trish sighed. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's scaring little kids."

Some people might think getting ogled by fan girls is the greatest thing ever. Honestly, it's kind of weird. But I wasn't the only one being hassled.

Liv's POV:

Oh boy. Around me were the boys Chase, Leo, Farkle, and Ravi.

"Y-you were Tristan Lycanth!" shouted Chase.

Farkle suddenly dropped to his knees. "Your majesty!" he shouted.

"You spoke for nerds all over the galaxy!" cried Leo.

"It's an honor just to be in your presence." said Ravi.

_Oh no. _I thought, _The nerd squad._

"Can you autograph my pocket-protector?!" asked Ravi.

"Those are probably the seven nerdiest words I've ever heard." said Luke, who'd come over with a struggling Emma in his arms.

"...Those are six words." said Ravi.

Luke started counting on his fingers. "Oh…" said Luke.

"You see," said Ravi, "This is why you'll never be included in the world of nerds."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." said China, from where she sat.

_Okay_. I thought, _I guess everyone's joining in now._

"Interesting factoid…" started Olive.

"Okay." interrupted Chase, "There's two categories of "nerd." One is nerdy fan boys, like Ravi and Farkle…"

"He has a point." said Ravi.

"The other is smart like Olive and I...I mean...not like I'm unusually smart...he he…" Chase obviously didn't do well under pressure.

"I can't believe I'm related to you." said Bree.

Chase's face burned red, and I whispered, "She kind of has a point."

Avery's POV:

I knew it wasn't okay, but I had to check on Stan. Plus, I'd been listening in on the nerd conversation, and had heard Ravi was smart. I was blushing. Maybe...I wasn't the only cool smart one? Ravi didn't seem uncool, just made a little geeky. But I had to admit...he was cute.

_Ugh, what's wrong with me_?! I thought, _This isn't the time to be thinking about that stuff. New school, got to focus on studies._

"Stan!" I whisper-shouted. I had crept into the back of the plane, and was currently searching for my dog. "STAN!"

"Avery! Get me out of here!" screamed Stan.

I ran over to him. "I can't let you out, but I needed to check on you. Are you okay."

Stan whimpered. "I guess." he said, "But I REALLY want to be in the front. With you." Stan made big, sad, puppy-dog eyes, and I had to resist the urge to take him out right then and there.

"I'm sorry Stan." I whispered, "I've got to go."

At that moment, the plane lurched, suddenly, causing me to fall back. "Avery!" screamed Stan.

I shrieked. I knew about the backs of planes, (just like I knew about everything else) and I knew they weren't very safe. Everyone knew the back of the plane was where you feel the planes bounces more than ever, and if you're not a piece of strapped-down luggage, you could be caught in a dangerous situation.

The plane tilted, and I came dangerously close to the open wheel. If I did, I'd either fall out the plane, or get ground under the wheel. Either option sounded awful.

I grabbed a bar near the wall, and screamed, "Help!"

My arms were shaking, and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer.

Luckily, right as I was about to let go, a strong, (too strong) hand grabbed me and pulled me up.

Adam's POV:

Chase's super hearing had picked up the cry of distress from the back of the plane, and I ran over, only to find Avery dangling precariously near the plane's wheel. I didn't know much, but I did know that plane wheels are dangerous.

"Why are you hanging there!?" I screamed.

"It wasn't intentional!" Avery screamed, annoyed.

"I don't know what that means!" I screamed, while pulling her up.

Avery and I walked back towards the plane's front, and Tyler rushed over to hug his sister. "Don't tell anyone I'm hugging you." he said.

"As long as you don't tell anyone I am, too." said Avery.

Nobody's POV:

After thanking Adam for saving Avery's life, Tyler rushed back to his seat with Avery, because the fasten seatbelts sign was on.

"Hey!" Tyler screamed at the pilot, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"A little island known as Castaway Cay." said Luther.

"Disney High is on an island!" Tyler said, in shock. Jana seemed to panic a little upon hearing this, and her friend Rhydian looked a little unsure.

"Islands have no forests!" whisper-shouted Jana. "Don't worry." said Shannon, "We'll...we'll…" but even resourceful Shannon couldn't think of anything.

"It'll be alright." said Tom, the peace-maker.

"Castaway Cay has beautiful beaches, awesome water parks, and many amazing sights." continued Luther, "You'll be impressed." Chloe and Zuri, who had become fast friends, looked excited about the prospect of water parks.

Bree looked annoyed. She had just gotten _off _an island, for Pete's sake! Anyway, Gabe looked more enthusiastic, probably thinking about water skiing and causing mayhem. Maddie looked like she was also thinking about water sports she could play.

Fletcher said, "Water colors are _so _much more accessible on islands. I mean, you're completely surrounded by water!"

Olive didn't say much, just gave him a long stare and said, "Really."

"I'm so deeply misunderstood." said Fletcher, softly.

"Get your cameras out!" whisper-shouted Benny, "You don't know what mysterious creatures could be flying through the air!"  
Ethan quickly whipped a camera out, while Sarah face-palmed at their dorkiness. Well, at least Bree wasn't the only one dealing with two annoying boys that your kind of stuck with.

"We're hitting minor turbulence!" screamed Zeke.

The plane suddenly shook uncontrollably. Everyone grabbed on, as Farkle secretly wet his pants.

"Whoa!" everyone screamed, grabbing on to something, Riley just happening to grab Lucas's hand.

"Flying is nothing like this when you do it yourself." whispered Skylar.

Jana started making a sound half like a howl and half like a scream. But everyone was too panicked to take notice.

"We're going down!" screamed Zeke, as the plane plunged on to Castaway Cay.

**Hope you liked chapter 3! Just so you know, I never watched Zeke and Luther, so excuse me if the characters were a little AU. Also, I haven't seen My Babysitter's a Vampire in a while, so I might make some mistakes there, too. But nothing has been addressed to me, so I'm assuming I did pretty well. What did you think? So, they're on Castaway Cay, and you'll soon see the high school! Interesting Factoid, I've actually **_**been **_**to Castaway Cay on a Disney cruise, and Castaway Cay is Disney's private island, so I thought it'd be the perfect spot for the school. You'll soon see why the school's on an island...Bye! BTW, please check out the intro!**


	4. Dorms and Dangers

**I'm back! I just uploaded the trailer for this story, and may I say, it's FUNNY! It also gives some insight into the future of this story. Okay, the song I recommend is High School Never Ends, because that song is so darn awesome. I own nothing, and here's my reviews. (If it wasn't obvious, I haven't got much to say, except WHAT THE HECK, DISNEY?! WHY ARE YOU WAITING 'TILL SUMMER TO PREMIER DISNEY XD SHOWS!?...Anyway…**

**DragonKing19: Glad you loved it, here's your next chapter! And yes. Yes they will. And one other. You'll find out soon.**

**BeautifulSupernova: Thanks for the insight! I really need to know about them in case I write them in in the future. And yes, Skylar's powers could REALLY come in handy right now. XD!**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm glad you loved everything about my chapter! I also thought that would be in Bree's personality. It just seems like something she'd do. I know Adam and Deliah is a little strange, but I think it's actually kind of cute. But Bernie will be after Adam if he messes up! XD! I NEEDED Austin to get bombarded by fan girls. That's just classic A and A humor. Same with Space Werewolves. It just wouldn't be a real crossover without them. I really wanted a bionic-saving moment, so I put that in. (BTW, falling out of an airplane can't **_**actually **_**happen, but I spent MANY years of my childhood thinking it **_**could.**_ **So I just decided to make it happen. Hey, it's a story, it doesn't have to be 100 percent real.) Here's your chapter!**

**Writer207: Yes, you probably should be alarmed. I mean, that's just not natural. There really was a lot of ships, and many to come. You're about to see the island, and your teacher question will be answered soon, but you should note the summary. It'll give you a clue. You'll have your answers soon, and KC Undercover was like a blessing. If I want the reader to know something, I just have KC figure it out, because duh! SHE'S A SPY! She has her ways. Thanks for the long review!**

**swimmergirlshalom: Thanks! Your story is great, too! It's good to use the vocab words, and you'll have another kind of name-game in this chapter! It's okay with the review. Sometimes it takes me a while, too.**

**cheerleadergirlshalom: Cool! You're swimmergirlshalom's sister?! Thanks for your review! And yes, I thought this was the first time my beginning wasn't entirely stupid. I rarely nail a beginning, but I think this one was pretty nice! Thanks!**

**daphrose: I'm glad you like the story! Everyone's been telling me they love the Gabe/Fletcher/Oliver and Kaz meet, and I'm a little surprised. I didn't think I did well on that part. I love the romance, too, because I was like, 'if you're going to make a story with, like, fifteen TV shows, you need to add new shippings.' One of the best ways to relate characters is through shippings! Honestly, I've been calling them Deliadam. I know, I never thought of the possible shippings **_**between **_**TV shows, but now that I do, I can see a lot of good ones! Yeah, not many people know Wolfblood, but trust me, it's a great children's drama. I'm with you, I barely remember My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do my best with what I've got. You're about to see what the school's like, and I'm sure you could write something this big. You're a great writer! Thanks for the review!**

**AngelWIngsRocks: You're absolutely right, and Wizards of Waverly Place will play a very interesting role in this story. Thanks for the review!**

**Here's your chapter! BTW, check out swimmergirlshalom's awesome crossover! It has a bundle of stories, too!**

Nobody's POV:

Everyone was getting off the plane, still shaken from the fall. But what they saw wowed them. The island was _beautiful. _Like the islands on TV that you think don't exist. They do. Here. Jana seemed slightly on edge by the fall, and by slightly I mean growling at everything. Liv seemed a little annoyed, because when she was in Hollywood, al the pilots were super experienced. The fab five didn't seem too shaken, since they'd actually jumped _out _of an airplane before. Oliver wanted to talk to Kaz, but at the moment, there was another important thing he needed to cover.

He pulled Skylar aside, and whispered, "Why didn't you introduce yourself as Connie?!"

Skylar stared at him for a long time before saying, "I wasn't thinking. besides, what are the odds that these kids read my comic books? Even _Chase _doesn't seem dorky enough to believe in superheroes."

Oliver gave a tiny nod. It was true, the odds were low. "Fine." he said, "But I want you to be safe. Go by your last name alias, Valentine, or else they'll definitely be suspicious."

"Fine." said Skylar, as they headed down the boardwalk towards the large building, presumably the high school.

What they didn't notice, was someone watching them from afar. _Chase was wrong. _thought Leo, _There are three types of nerds. Those who are fanboys, are smart, or read comic books._ Leo had already noticed Skylar had looked a lot like Skylar Storm, but when he learned her name was Skylar, that was just too coincidental to be...well...coincidental! _I'm going to find out what she's hiding._

That wasn't the only conversation, though. Many other students were chatting and getting to know each other.

"Hey, Sarah." said China.

"Yeah?" asked Sarah.

"I just got to say this. You look just like my brother's old girlfriend."

"Umm...okay?" said Sarah, slightly confused.

"Do you have a twin sister?" asked China.

"Uhh...no…" said Sarah, before rushing off to ditch the creepy conversation.

**Meanwhile…**

"You know, I knew a girl that looked just like you." said Ally.

"Really?" asked Liv.

"Yeah." said Ally, "Except she was the perkiest person IN THE WORLD, no joke. Her name was Billy...or Bobby...I really have no idea. The only difference was, your hair looks _a lot _better than hers."

"Thanks…" said Liv, "You know, I knew a girl who looked just like you, too!"

"Really?" asked Ally.

"Yeah!" said Liv, "Except she liked to rub her butt on the carpet and howl at the moon. Her name was Fangs. The only difference was, your hair looks much better than hers...she had fleas...plus you're cleaner…"

**Meanwhile…**

Luke ran over to Maya. "Hide me!" he screamed.

"What is it?" asked Maya.

"It's...them." said Luke, pointing at Avery and Olive.

"Why, what's with them?" asked Maya.

"You don't know the half of it." said Luke, "That's Mackenzie and...Creepy Connie."

Skylar was walking by at the moment and jolted at the name 'Connie.'

"Finally!" cried Luke, "Someone who has the proper reaction to that horrible name!"

Skylar rolled her eyes and walked off.

"They seem harmless." said Maya, "Besides, if they are crazy, I'll protect you. I've never met a living person I couldn't beat."

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" cried Luke, hugging her.

"I know, I know…" murmured Maya.

At that moment, Maddie walked up.

"You know," she said to Luke, "You look just like my younger cousin."

"Is he a tall, handsome, great dancer, too?" asked Luke.

"First," said Maddie, "Keep dreaming. Second, no. He's a nightmare, almost literally. He practices "the art of magic" and uses wires to levitate."

"So...I have a twin nerd?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Maddie.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Luke, dropping to his knees.

"Okay...this is pathetic." sai Maddie.

**Meanwhile…**

"You know, you look just like a rich guy who fell in love with me." said Lindey, as she walked over to Farkle.

"What?" asked Farkle, "that's ridiculous. My heart is set on Maya. Or Riley. Whichever ends up single."

"Okay…" said Lindey, regretting she'd come over to the kid in the first place.

"I can assure you, I'd never associate myself with a guy like me, because he'd be a massive player, and maybe take my game, and…"

_Geez. _thought Lindey, _This kid talks a lot_! But she still had one more person she needed to talk to.

"You better keep your distance, _Emma_." said Lindey. Emma looked at Lindey as though she was insane. "Don't play dumb! I know who you are, you crazy, I've-never-missed-a-day-of-school-in-my-life, she-demon!"

"Umm...Lindey." said Emma, "I think you're a little air sick. Maybe you need to sit down."

"Don't play dumb!" screamed Lindey, "You almost made me _miss class_! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

Emma just looked deeply confused. As usual. Logan walked over and said, "She's obviously not the same person, Linds."

"SHE IS!" screamed Lindey, "I'm going to prove it! She's out to get me! She followed me here! She's…SHERRI!"

Logan scooped Lindey up in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder. "Okay," he said, "Let's get you out of the sun. Come on, crazy."

"NO!" screamed Lindey, as Logan carried her away, leaving Emma to wonder what the heck was wrong with Lindey.

**Meanwhile…**

Zuri and Chloe walked by Ravi, talking about Power Ponies, when Ravi walked over. "How did you get here?" asked Ravi.

"The plane." said Chloe.

"I mean," said Ravi, "How'd you get out of prison?"

"Prison?" said Chloe, "The only crime I've committed is stealing a few bikes."

"Save it." said Ravi, "I know who you are _Madeline._ You tried to steal from my family by posing as a smart kid!"

"If you're looking for a smart kid, you might want to talk to my sister." said Chloe.

"Yeah!" cried Zuri, "Madeline and Chloe are clearly not the same person."

"No!" cried Ravi, "Madeline was a master of deception! She can change her personality easily! This has to be her."

Zuri turned to Chloe and made the Coo-coo sign. "I'm not coo-coo!" shouted Ravi.

"Okay." said Chloe. Then she flipped him over using the wrestling skills her dad taught her.

"How did you do that!?" screamed Ravi, "And _why _did you do that?!" (Reference!)

"One." said Chloe, "Your bones are like sticks, lightweight. Two, you were bothering me." Then Chloe and Zuri skipped off, laughing.

"Owwie!" cried Ravi, "You gave me a boo-boo!"

"That's not my problem." said Chloe.

_I'll prove I'm right_. Thought Ravi. _That's Madeline and I know it_! Then Ravi pushed off the floor, (which was hard with his limited upper-body/lower-body strength,) and headed towards the school.

**The School**

Liv's POV:

The school was _gigantic _up close. There was nothing else to say. Just...nothing. The doors swung open, and we slowly walked in. There was a long tile hall, stretching in many directions, but instead of being straight, the hall split into many different directions, like an explosion. Along the walls were paintings of disney characters, making me wonder just how much they worshipped Disney here. Right where the halls met, there was an open circle, and in the circles center was a sculpture of a swirly "D." We walked over to the D, and noticed a young lady polishing it.

"Excuse me." I said, politely, "But do you know where we're supposed to go? Miss…"

"Santiago." said Miss Santiago, "Mary Santiago. And you're supposed to report to the cafeteria. Did that dimwit Luther forget to tell you?"

"Uhh...I just forgot." I said, not wanting to put Luther on blast, even for almost killing us…"I guess we'll be heading off!" I said, "Does this school have a map?"

Miss Mary Santiago laughed, and said, "Down the west hall. Good luck!"

We all raced down the hall she'd pointed at, and it _did _in fact lead to a cafeteria. There was one long table since there wasn't many students) and many wooden chairs, each with a different Disney character carved on the back. Mickey Mouse, Pinocchio, Tinker Bell...I could go on and on.

We all took a seat, and waited to see who would come explain everything to us.

Eventually, a lady came over and introduced herself. "Hi!" she said, "I'm Miss Stevens. I'm the Headmaster's secretary. Here's your class schedules, now be off!"

If I'd looked over at KC's face, I would've seen shock. But I hadn't and now there was another woman coming over.

Emma's POV:

My mouth dropped open.

"I'll take it from here." she said.

OMG! She looked just like Jessie, only younger!

"I'm Mrs Jenson, your science teacher. But I also am here to help you get settled in. I understand you might've been surprised by Miss Steven's instructions, but I can assure you class isn't on for today. So, how about we head to the dorms?"

I was shocked. This woman was identical to Jessie. Forget Jenson, she had to be a Prescott. There was no way she wasn't related to Jessie.

As we walked, I kept pace with her. "Do you happen to have a sister?" I asked.

"Nope." said Mrs Jenson, "I have a brother, but I haven't seen him in years."

"That's not possible." I said, "You look just like my nannie, Jessie."

Mrs Jenson jolted, before settling down and saying, "I've never heard of her."

"But you look _just like_ her!" I persisted.

"I look just like a lot of people." said Mrs Jenson, "Like...her!" she said, pointing to a younger girl fixing the snack machine. "Hi, Bailey!"

Another Jessie?! How was this possible?! And then _another _showed up.

"Hey!" she said, "I'm working on the school's loudspeaker. I want to play some music before class."

"I help you when i get done with these kids, Terra!" said Mrs. Jenson. Standing beside each other were three Jessies. Luke walked over, and I could see he was trying very hard not to get excited or even faint with Maya around.

"Hi Jessies!" said Luke, in a high-pitched voice, "I mean, hi Jessies!" he repeated in a fake, manly voice.

"Oh, lay off!" I shouted, nudging him out of the way, "So, do _any _of you have a relation with Jessie Prescott?"

Mrs Jenson sighed. "Honey," she said, "It's a lot more complicated than that. I'm sorry but I really have _no _connection to Jessie."

She rubbed my shoulder, obviously noticing my disappointment. I hated to admit it, but even at my age I was homesick. Lame, but true. And I _really _missed Jessie.

"Let's, uh," said Mrs Jenson, obviously not knowing exactly what to do, "Get...you to your dorm. Okay?"

I nodded. I had a lot of unpacking to do. And I meant _a lot_.

**At the Dorms**

Mrs Jenson's POV:

"Okay everyone!" I cried, standing in front of a long aisle with many dorms lining it, "Girls on the right, boys on the left!"

"Okay, Jaz, let's go!" cried Lindey.

Soon, almost everyone had grouped up. the boy groups were:

Oliver and Kaz,

Adam and Chase,

PJ and Gabe,

Austin and Dez,

Garrett and Logan,

Tom and Rhydian,

and Ethan and Benny.

The remaining boys sorted themselves out, because boys tend to get along with all boys. Luke and Ravi complained they couldn't live together, so Luke went with Lucas, and Ravi went with Farkle. Those were better matches, anyway. The only two left were Fletcher and Tyler, so obviously they went together.

"Cool." said Tyler, "I could teach you how to be a dude."

Fletcher seemed astonished. "Nobody's ever taught me how to be a dude before!"

Now that that was taken care of, I had the girls to work with. The girl groups were:

Lindey and Jasmine. Deliah had said she'd let them room together.

Ally and Trish,

China and Olive,

Shannon and Jana,

Liv and Maddie,

and Riley and Maya.

All that was left were, Teddy, KC, Bree, Emma, Skylar, Avery, Zuri, Chloe, Sarah and Deliah. Naturally, Chloe and Zuri immediately bunked together, claiming it'd be 'a party every night.' Well, that knocked two off the list. The rest of the girls weren't so easy.

"So, who do you want to room with?" I asked KC.

"No one." said KC, "I'd like to room alone."

"That's not an option." I said, "Here, Emma's your age."

Before she could stop me, I screamed, "Emma! I've found you a roommate!"

"Ooh! Yay!" cried Emma, "We can have mani-pedis, and play truth-or-dare, and have makeovers, and read fashion magazines!"

KC didn't look too happy with the arrangement, but she was a teenager. She'd live.

Luckily, Teddy and Avery voluntarily bunked with each other. Apparently both were very smart. Good, only four more girls.

"Sarah!" I cried, "Go with Deliah!"

"Sure." said Sarah, "Anything's better than Ethan and Benny."

"Wait." said Deliah, "Why don't _I _get a say in the matter?"

I wondered why she wouldn't want to go with pretty Sarah, before answering, "I have reason to believe those other two girls should go together."

"Okay." said Deliah, "Just wanted to know."

_What_?! I thought. Seriously, that Deliah kid made no sense. Now I just had to get Bree and Skylar used to each other.

"Hey." said Bree, in a chill tone.

"Hey." said Skylar.

Well, this was going no where. Maybe they needed some time alone. "You two are dorm mates. Now go!" I yelled, while shoving them in their dorm room. They'd thank me one day.

**In the dorms**

Nobody's POV:

Chase and Adam:

"No, we CAN'T put a purple pony in our dorm!" shouted Chase.

"Come on," pouted Adam, "I'll let you ride him."

"No!" shouted Chase.

The rest of the unpacking time went like this, with Adam making a crazy suggestion, and Chase shutting it down, and Chase making a brainiac suggestion and Adam shutting it down. The two boys probably would have a hard time rooming together, but they weren't the only ones.

KC and Emma:

"We should paint the walls pink!" cried Emma, "Ooh! And we can get those sparkly silk draped, and get a floral bedspread, and…"

"Will. You. QUIT IT!" shouted KC.

"Someone's a grumpy-pants." said Emma in a fake pouty-voice.

"Am not!" shouted KC, insulted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now help me pick out the closet color."

"Closet color, closet color." murmured KC in a frustrated voice, "Why do we need a closet color?!"

"To match the pink walls, duh." said Emma.

KC rolled her eyes. How would she ever get along with this perky girl? Clearly not spy material. _But I am_. thought KC, _And this is part of my duty. _

PJ and Gabe:

"Okay." said Gabe, "You unpack, I'll read this graphic novel."

"Why do I have to unpack?!" whined PJ.

Gabe paused to think. He needed a good con on PJ. Of course, knowing PJ, it didn't have to be _that_ great. "Don't think of it as _having _to unpack, think of it as _getting _to unpack. You get the rare honor of touching my stuff. Only Mom gets that honor when she's washing my dirty underwear!"

PJ smiled, "In that case, thanks! You're a great younger brother."

Gabe grinned, "Aren't I? But of course, you owe me. I'm giving you a _rare _honor."

PJ nodded. "Makes sense. Thanks!"

"Hey." said Gabe, "It's what brothers are for."

Shannon and Jana:

"No doors out, no forests, how will I survive!" shouted Jana.

"Don't worry." said Shannon, "We'll find a way to get you out. And a beach can be a lovely place to spend a full moon. Jana…"

Jana was slowly spinning, taking in the room. Her hands were held up, and blue veins were beginning to bulge out. Her eyes turned yellow, and she began to breath heavily. "The walls!" she said, "The walls are closing in on me!" She was screaming now.

"Jana, calm down." reassured Shannon, "It'll be okay, I promise! Just _relax._" Shannon rested a hand on Jana's now doubled-over back. Jana's breath began to slow down, and her eyes turned green again. Slowly, her veins receded, and she took in a large gulp of air.

"I feel better." said Jana, "I'm...okay."

"As long as Rhydian, Tom, and I are with you, we'll make sure you stay that way." said Shannon.

Jana nodded, a still nervous look in her eyes. _I hope so._ She thought.

Lucas and Luke:

"Chill, slack, and hang." said Luke, "The four essential dude-words."

"That was only three." said Lucas.

Luke counted on his fingers. "Aww man!" he cried, "Not again!"

"We should check out our textbooks." said Lucas, "Wouldn't want a bad grade."

Luke gasped, "You're a secret nerd!"

"Uhh...yeah?" said Lucas.

"How could such a cool looking guy, with a name almost the same as mine be a member of the...the..._Dork Side_!?"

"Relax, dude." said Lucas, "I just like to get a handle on my studies."

"Do you even play sports?!" asked Luke.

"Uhh...yeah." said Lucas in a 'duh' voice.

"Your story checks out…" said Luke, suspiciously, "For now…"

_Oh, joy. _thought Lucas.

Zuri and Chloe:

"Rooming together will be _so _awesome." said Zuri.

"Oh yeah." said Chloe, "You get the zebra and tiger, I'll get the snakes, mice, and turtles."

"Oh yeah," said Zuri, "A party every night!"

"Staying up past our bedtimes, watching PG-13 movies…" said Chloe.

"Eating nothing but candy, popcorn, and pizza…" said Zuri.

"Yep, nothing can get in the way of our good time…" said Chloe.

"Hey girls!" cried Avery, in an overly-perky voice, "I just wanted to give you these! A healthy eating and nutrition poster, and some coloring books and picture books! isn't it great!"

"...except that." finished Chloe.

"Avery." groaned Zuri, "We're trying to live like the big-kids!"

"Yeah!" cried Chloe, "You're ruining the fun!" Chloe began to shove Avery out the door, "Thank you, out the door, come on." she muttered as she shoved Avery out.

"But!" yelled Avery, as Chloe slammed the door. (Another reference!)

Austin and Dez:

"Lock the doors! Bar the windows!" screamed Austin.

"Why?" asked Dez.

"I heard Emma say she was going to try to collect my hair samples as I slept!" screamed Austin.

"Yeah," said Dez, "She has enough money to clone you."

"I _know_." said Austin, "I need to join a protection program."

"Her daddy owns them all" said Dez.

"Don't remind me." muttered Austin.

"So how did all that talk about your (cough, former, cough) career feel?" asked Dez, trying to disguise his words.

"It was kind of hard, but at least I know Emma's still a fan." said Austin.

Suddenly they heard a banging, and turned to the un-barred window. "Hi Austin!" screamed Emma, from outside.

Austin and Dez looked at each other, and at once screamed, "AHHH!"

Riley and Maya:

"Isn't this great?" asked Riley, "New school, new friends, and, in your case, new _boyfriends_! Let's gossip!"

"Riles," said Maya, "It's just dating."

"My best friend has a boyfriend! My best friend has a boyfriend!" sang Riley. (Yet another reference! I'm on fire!)

Maya blushed, "Well...I guess it is _kind of _a big deal."

"Yeah!" cried Riley, "We could go on a double-date! And best of all, Dad's away, so he can't forbid me to go!"

At that moment, a voice rang across the phone, saying "Riley Matthews! You aren't going on any date as long as you have to call me every day and night!"

The girls looked at each other, before Maya slowly got up, and pulled the telephone cord. "Now," she said, "The real fun begins."

Oliver and Kaz:

"Comic books?" asked Kaz.

"Check." said Oliver.

"Action figures?"

"Check."

"Video games?"

"Check."

"Cardboard cutouts?"

"Check."

"Good!" cried Kaz, "Looks like we have all the survival essentials."

"Is that _all _you packed?" asked Oliver, "That didn't take long at all to set up."

"That and some semi-clean underwear." said Kaz.

Oliver gagged, "Well, I brought germ-ex, a camera, and a pad of paper to take notes on."

"You couldn't possibly get any more nerdy." said Kaz.

"No, I think Ravi's one under me." said Oliver.

"Point taken." said Kaz, "But still! Loosen up! Have fun! We're away from our parents! Let's have some fun!"

"You know what, you're right!" cried Oliver, "Instead of brushing my teeth four times a day, I'll only do three! Look at me, breaking my boundaries!"

Kaz stared at him for a long time before saying, "Dude, I never brush my teeth."

"And where's that gotten you?" asked Oliver.

Kaz shrugged. Not that Oliver had a point, but he was tired of this conversation. "Fine." he said, "I'm going over to the girl's dorm to see who wants to party. Are you with me?"

"Eh, I'd rather not." said Oliver.

"Dude," said Kaz, "You're the only person in the world that would cling to one girl who isn't interested in you, instead of go out and party with a bundle of other girls."

"No he isn't." said a boy in the doorway, whose name I thought was Farkle. "I cling to Riley and Maya. One day they'll be into me. One day…"

Kaz pointed at him. "Do you want to end up like that kid?" he asked.

Oliver paled. "Fine, I'll go with you!" he cried, "But I'm not flirting with any girls."

Kaz shrugged again. "Oh well, it's a step in the right direction." he said as they raced off, past the weird kid.

Lindey and Jasmin:

"It's SO great sharing a room, Jaz!" said Lindey, "Now, let's talk boys."

"What?!" cried Jasmine, in more shock than usual.

Lindey's eyebrow curled suspiciously. "Yeah…" she said, "So, who's your current crush?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" screamed Jasmine.

"Whoa, Jaz!" cried Lindey, "I was just asking!"

"Well...I, uh…AHH!" shrieked Jasmine.

"You know…" said Lindey, "I...think I'll just go get some dinner in the cafeteria…" She rushed off to avoid Jasmine.

Fletcher and Tyler:

"SO, teach me how to be a dude." said Fletcher, once Tyler and him had finished unpacking.

"It's not that easy." said Tyler.

"Just call me a dude!" whined Fletcher.

"Not yet." said Tyler, "You're still just a 'bro.' You need to be more chill to be a dude. First, no whining. Only talk in a macho voice, like so."

Tyler then proceeded to make his voice very low, and said, "You need to be a man!"

"Teach me your wisdom!" cried Fletcher.

"Okay." said Tyler, "But it won't be easy. First, pop your collar." Fletcher did as he said.

"Now, wear this." said Tyler, handing Fletcher a cool jacket.

"Do I look like a dude?" asked Fletcher.

"Almost." said Tyler, "But first, take these." Tyler handed Fletcher a pair of really cool and expensive sunglasses.

"I couldn't!" cried Fletcher.

"You must!" cried Tyler, 'Those sunglasses are part of your journey to dude-hood."

Tentatively, Fletcher put the sunglasses on. "How do I look?" asked Fletcher.

Tyler was tearing up. "I've made a masterpiece!" he cried, "Dude."

Liv and Maddie:

"I can't wait to surf, and waterski, and snorkel…" said Maddie.

"And hang out with beach boys, and go to concerts on the beach, and go shopping in cabanas…" said Liv.

"We have so different ways of "fun."" said Maddie.

Liv shrugged.

"Oh well," said Maddie, "You do you, I'll do me."

"I'm kind of wondering why the school is on an island." said Liv, "I mean, I love it. It's pretty, there's a beach, which means beach parties and luaus, but it's a strange place to put a school. Seems more like a vacation destination."

"I've been wondering that, too." said Maddie, "By why do we worry? Why not be happy?! What could be a better place for a school than a _tropical island_?

"I don't know, it's just kind of strange." said Liv, "Plus, how am I going to get the fifty pairs of shoes I had to leave behind shipped here if I'm across the ocean?"

Maddie face palmed, "Hey, Hollywood, ever heard of _air mail_?"

"Oh…" said Liv.

Tom and Rhydian:

"I'm not sure about some of these students." said Rhydian, once he finished unpacking.

"What do you mean?" asked Tom.

"I mean," said Rhydian, "Some of the kids are...different. Not normal."

"You mean like you?" asked Tom.

Rhydian rolled his eyes. "Sure, but some of them are still strange, in ways different from me."

"How so?" asked Tom, betraying his curiosity.

"Well," said Rhydian, "All humans have a specific scent. The scents vary slightly, but are all general. Some of these teenagers have scents that vary farther than I thought possible."

"Who?" asked Tom.

"Well," said Rhydian, "Some just carry strange emotional scents. For example, KC. She always has her guard up. She's hiding something, I can smell it. Also, that dog Stan. He has a strange scent, too."

"Anyone else?" asked Tom.

"Yes." said Rhydian, "Sarah is definitely different. Though her scent is younger. It seems like her scent took a sudden change. That isn't good, because that normally only happens when you're sick, but she seems perfectly fine. Also, that girl Skylar. Her scent also changed recently, though I can tell even before the change, her scent was funny. It's...strange. The things I smell on Stan, Sarah, and Skylar are unnatural and natural at the same time. You can tell there's nothing truly wrong with them, but something sets them apart from everyone else."

"Weird…" said Tom.

"I'm going to go ask Jana if she noticed. Be back soon." said Rhydian.

"Bye." said Tom, turning back to his stuff, and wondering if Rhydian was right.

Sarah and Deliah:

"So, what do you like to do?" asked Deliah.

"...Why...do you want to know?" asked Sarah.

"Well, I like to do a lot of things, some you can't know about…" said Deliah, "But that doesn't matter. Just...trying to make conversation." Deliah smiled awkwardly, and Sarah could tell she was making Deliah uncomfortable. She had that effect on people.

"I...can't tell you." said Sarah. It was true. Ever since she'd become a fledgling, her hobbies had mostly been monster hunting, causing mayhem in school, and drinking blood substitutes.

"Why?" asked Deliah.

"It's hard to explain." said Sarah. She didn't know why she was saying all this to Deliah. Maybe because she just seemed like the type of person you could tell anything to. Maybe it was because Deliah didn't seem to genuinely care. For some reason, Sarah felt like she wouldn't go spread nasty rumors about Sarah. "My life is very different from yours. I'd rather not discuss it."

"Okay." said Deliah in an uncurious voice. Obviously Sarah was right about the not caring thing. Sarah felt a tiny bit of hope. Maybe she'd gotten paired with a good person. If Deliah didn't care, she could sneak out when necessary, and no one would catch her!

_Maybe I can make it here, after all_! Thought Sarah. If only she knew about Rhydian's discovery…

Garrett and Logan:

"We're free from supervision!" cried Logan, "We can do whatever we want! I'm going pantsless, never going to clean up the dorm, and never wash my hands. Oh yeah. Freedom is nice.

"Um, that's not going to work for me at all." said Garrett, "I'm making a chores chart, and stocking each room with a gallon of hand sanitizer. Freedom."

"Aren't you going to do _anything _bad?" asked Logan.

"Hmm…" said Garrett, "I got it! I'll only eat two helpings of vegetables instead of three!"

Logan face-palmed. "Why do I feel like you'd get along with Ravi…"

Avery and Teddy:

"So, what are you planning to do now that we're responsible for ourselves?" asked Avery.

"Study hard and pass all classes." said Teddy.

"Same here." said Avery.

"Why do I feel like we're the only ones talking about this?" asked Teddy.

"Because you're probably right." said Avery.

"So, what are you planning really?" asked Teddy.

"Honestly," said Avery, "I want to be school president. I lost my school's election, so maybe I'll have a chance here."

"Why would you make a good candidate if you lost?" asked Teddy.

"Because at my school there was only one voter, and she voted for herself."

"Ahh…" said Teddy. "Good luck, Avery." (Do I even need to say reference?)

Farkle and Ravi:

"So, who do you like?" asked Farkle.

"What makes you think I like someone?" asked Ravi.

"Everyone does. I like both Maya and Riley." said Farkle.

Ravi snorted. "Why?"

"Because, they're amazing." said Farkle.

"They're pretty." said Ravi.

"They're so much more than that…" murmured Farkle.

"You know," said Ravi, "It's pretty clear Riley and Lucas are in love, and my brother and Maya. Aren't you worried?"

"No." said Farkle, "I'll always love them, but part of loving someone is wanting them to be happy. If other people make them happy, then who am I to hold them back?"

Ravi smiled. "You're a really good person."

"Thanks." said Farkle, "Now back to the original question. Who do you like."

"Well…" said Ravi, "I guess...I kind of...like Avery."

"Ooh." said Farkle, "Why?"

"She's so smart." said Ravi, "She clearly studies a lot. But why would she be interested in me?"

"You're pretty cool." said Farkle, "If you want to get close to her, you should invite her on a study date. That way, even if she isn't interested, she'll still have fun."

"That's actually a good idea." said Ravi, "Maybe I'll try that. Thanks Farkle. I know you'll find the right girl one day."

China and Olive:

"Interesting factoid." said Olive, "The first dorms were for…"

"Olive!" screamed China, "I. Don't. Care!"

"Fine." said Olive, in an annoyed voice, "I'm going to stay up a little longer for some pleasure reading. These textbooks are so fascinating!"

China rolled her eyes. Olive sure did have a strange idea of fun. "Are you happy we're here?"

"Of course." said Olive, "I was skeptical at first, but this place is awesome!"

"I know…" said China, "But I miss the prodigy school. People won't understand us here. I mean, no one understood _you _there, but people understood me! I hope there's some music prodigies, or even decent musicians here."

"Well," said Olive, "There is that Austin Moon kid. You could just perform with him!"

"I think I'll do that!" cried China, "You're right! Maybe we could even perform a single together!"

"Great." said Olive, "Now be quiet. I'm trying to read."

Ally and Trish:

"It feels weird to be away from the music factory." said Ally.

"Yeah." said Trish, 'It's GREAT! We get a year off!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I mean, I'm worried about the kids. What if our substitutes aren't any good?"

"I'm sure you're just nervous." said Trish, "The music factory will be fine."

"I guess you're right." said Ally, "I guess it's just different. I didn't realize until we got here, but our lives are going to be completely different. We'll be on our own, and we won't be, like, _famous_, you know? We won't be recording music, and we'll be focused on studies."

Trish figured Ally meant her and Austin when she said "we." "Yeah," said Trish, "How are you even going to date?"

"I don't know." said Ally with a sigh, "I guess I've been worried about that, too. I don't even know about any of the places here."

"It'll all be fine." said Trish.

"I hope…" said Ally. She'd been so excited about this school, but something was nagging at her. She felt like something was wrong.

Ethan and Benny:

"Set up the equipment!" screamed Benny.

Ethan and Benny rushed around setting up equipment.

"Now," said Ethan, "Do any of the machines detect anything unusual?"

"Yeah!" cried Benny, "One of our monster hunting machines are going wild! Let's see where it leads!"

We dashed down the hall, and bumped into Rhydian. He growled, and Ethan stared at him. It wasn't just the growl that concerned him. The machine went even crazier when we neared him. The machine released a loud beeping sound, that grew louder the longer it was held in front of Rhydian. Soon, it was a ear-splitting almost shriek! Rhydian looked like he was trying to control himself over something, and that's when Ethan realized the beep was messing with him. Ethan knew it was loud, but Rhydian seemed to be getting torn apart by the sound. But he played it cool as best he could.

Benny didn't expect Jana to come out of her room, which was apparently the door to his left. Rhydian was headed over there, for some reason. Jana came out, and reacted _immediately _to the noise.

The machine went even wilder to her, doubling the noise. Jana shrieked, and dropped to the floor. She covered her ears, but that really didn't help against the noise. Her scream rose in pitch and volume, and her eyes were starting to look strange.

At that moment, Chase, probably having picked up on the noise with his super hearing, ran over from his room. "Turn off the machine!" screamed Chase.

"We don't know how!" screamed Benny.

"This is serious!" screamed Chase, above the rising siren, "I know what it's like to have a bad reaction to sound. It's _not _good. You need to turn this off before something happens to her!"

Jana looked like she was going to go unconscious. Rhydian looked like he wanted to help her, but he was too dazed to move. Suddenly, a powerful wind shot down the hall, and Chase realized Bree had showed up. Without any other idea of what to do, Bree screamed, "Shannon! Tom! Get in here!"

Luckily, their rooms were nearby, and they ran over. "Oh my gosh!" screamed Shannon. "Are you guys okay!"

Rhydian and Jana couldn't even respond.

Benny quickly tossed the machine against a wall, to stop the beeping and destroy the machine, but it just kept beeping!

"Plan B." said Bree, "I'll superspeed them out of here, one of you get Terra to disable the machine!"

Bree reached down to help Jana up, but suddenly Jana struck out with her nails (claws?!) and scratched Bree across the face. "Ow!" shrieked Bree, three claw marks scarring her face.

At that moment, a man rounded the corner, ignored Jana's vicious claws, helped her up, took Rhydian by the shoulder, and ran off.

"Wait!" screamed Shannon, "Who are you!?"

"I'm here to help!" screamed the man, not answering the question, "I'll get them back soon! Get Terra! I can help them!"

There was no time to argue as Bree super sped off to find Terra.

When she finally returned, Terra got right to work fixing the machine. "I'm the computer teacher." said Terra, "You'll probably know me as Mrs. Adams. There! Done."

Terra-whoops! Mrs. Adams-was _amazing _with machines. She got the job done in no time, and everyone was able to return to their rooms. That was just a little look at what life at Disney High would be like.

Bree and Skylar: (Now's the moment! This'll be interesting…)

Bree returned from the craziness, and explained to Skylar what had happened.

"You could've told me." said Skylar, "I could've helped."

"It was crazy." said Bree, "You could've gotten hurt. Look." Bree brushed the hair out of her face to reveal the three long scratches stretching from her forehead to her chin. Jana had been careful, despite the panic, not to touch Bree's eyes, mouth, or nose.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Skylar, "How'd that happen?"

It was only then that Bree wondered how _did _that happen? How could any human plant such a...wild...scar on Bree? And how did she strike faster than Bree's reflexes? Granted, Bree was off guard, but she should've been able to stop Jana…

After bandaging the wound, Bree sat down on the couch, and Skylar on her bed. Bree had a capsule in the room, so she couldn't just sit down in there.

Finally, Skylar broke the silence by saying, "...You're lucky to have bionics. Having powers feels good...I mean, I'm guessing." _That was a close one._ thought Skylar.

"Yeah." Bree said, "I couldn't imagine living without bionics."

"Really?" asked Skylar.

"Yeah." said Bree, "I mean, my bionics are kind of...a part of me, you know? I mean, I know they're able to be taken out, but...I need them, as much as I need my heart, and lungs and stuff. you wouldn't understand…"

"No." said Skylar, "I get it. It's...not easy to lose something so important to you." Skylar shook her head, as though to relieve herself of emotions. "Have you ever...come close to being without your bionics? You know...lose them?"

Bree thought about it for a moment. "Actually, yes. I crushed my bionic chip." She blushed in embarrassment, clearly regretting what she'd done. But that didn't stop Skylar's sudden onrush of emotions.

"What?!" cried Skylar, "H-How could you _do _that?! So many people would want to have bionics, and you tried to throw them away?!"

"Calm down." said Bree, "It's in the past. I did it because I wanted to live a normal life. It took me crushing my chip to realize how much I needed the team, and how much they needed me."

Skylar couldn't believe it. She resented being forced to have a normal life because of her lack of powers, and Bree had _wanted _a normal life?! "But what if you couldn't get your bionics back!?" cried Skylar.

"But I did get them back!" cried Bree.

"Yeah. You were lucky." said Skylar, almost angrily, "Not everyone else gets so lucky."

"What are you talking about!?" screamed Bree, who was beginning to think Skylar was completely crazy.

"N-nothing." said Skylar, calming her temper. "Let's just get some sleep." she grumbled.

The look in Bree's eyes expressed clearly what she thought of Skylar, and Skylar figured it was best to just drop this. Bree was just lucky she couldn't see the look in Skylar's eyes.

**Finally! Done with chapter 4! Longest chapter ever, I hope you liked! Yes, I realized there was a lot of filler, but that'll provide you information about what's to come. And who do you think that man was? Don't hold back your guesses! You know, I've always wondered what'd happen if Skylar and Bree talked about losing powers. Hope it sounded realistic! I don't know how you felt, but I loved every part of this, even if it took me days to write. Next up, actual classes! Did you catch all the references!? Loved those! Plus all the interesting adults. Recognize any? Until next time, bye! PS, check out my new story, M is for Mate!**


	5. New Moon

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway, I'm ready to write, and I have some ideas about the school. I'll probably write this chapter in the style of a school schedule, I don't know. I'll just say, I don't own anything so I can move along to the wonderful review responses.**

**swimmergirlshalom: Thanks! Everyone knows about Bree's super speed. I mentioned in chapter one about her being on the island, and I also said, 'I just got off an island, for Pete's sake!' in a chapter. This implies that her bionics are already exposed. Good question, though. Wizards of Waverly place IS in the story, I said that to another reviewer. You'll be surprised how they tie in, but they will become LIKE main characters, but I don't consider them mains. I honestly have no idea where you can watch Wizards of Waverly Place on TV, you can download the seasons on an Apple product, and presumably watch episodes on YouTube. **

**DragonKing19: Thanks! I'm glad you liked my videos! The Jessies are: Terra: from Radio Rebel, Abby Jenson: from 16 Wishes, and Bailey: from Suite Life on Deck. Funny, right? She's been on Disney a LONG time. I'm looking forward to your fic. Are you putting Descendants as a DCOM on your TV list? My favorite DCOM is Teen Beach Movie, some others like are Cloud 9, Girl vs Monster, Halloween Town, and Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie.**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter! You'll find out about the man soon. I mean, he isn't taking Jana and Rhydian away forever. I LOVED writing Bree and Skylar's conversation. I considered a one shot about them meeting and talking about that stuff, but I figured it'd be boring, so I made the moment into a part of this story. Come on, it **_**had**_ **to happen at some point. Multiple Jessies, so great! You're about to see what happens next!**

**Writer207: Ah, yes. Weird. How I love it so. Yes, the teacher thing is going to get crazy and creepy. Two other words I adore. You're catching on. Disney actors tend to be in more than one show/DCOM, so there's a lot. That's why I brought in the crossovers and What the What weekend. It's great you feel like KC! That was my aim. By knowing what's going on in her head, it gives the reader some insight that even the other characters don't have. **

**AngelWingsRocks: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Wait no more, here's chapter 5!**

**DragonKing999: Cool! You made a new fanfiction account? Are you gonna write a Mighty Med story? I'm glad you liked the story! Again…**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Glad you loved! Here's the next chapter!**

**daphrose: Thanks! I thought that was funny, too! But I did notice most of the What the What weekend people were antagonists, all were in the first WTW except Fangs Wolfert. Three Jessies. If only Luke wasn't in a relationship, this would be his dream come true. Imagine if I'd brought in The Jessinator from Grudgement Day. That would make five counting Jessie classic! XD! I'm glad you liked the long chapter, I thought people would be bored out of their minds. And did you **_**really **_**think I could pass up Bree and Skylar sharing a dorm? My two favorite characters from my two favorite shows? If I was there, I'd join in and have a slumber party. Alas, my dream has yet to come true. They needed to talk about powers. Plain and simple. Nothing else needs to be said. It HAD to happen. I actually didn't think of an Avery/Ravi ship name, but I like yours. They belong together. Little Ravi has a...GIRLFRIEND! (says in a teasing voice.) Your update has arrived.**

**dalonadon71201: Thanks for your suggestion! I'm going to use it! **

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks! And thanks for watching my video! Hmm...good guess. You're about to find out who that man was.I know, I loved writing for Skylar and Bree. Here's your next chapter!**

**Well, since you came to read, not to hear me blab, I'll get on with it. Chapter 5! Here you go! Oh, and my song suggestion is Journey to the Past: from Anastasia. BTW, check out my latest videos Skylar's Fight Song and Mighty Med In The Dark of the Night. There'll be links on my page soon!**

**School**

KC's POV:

I woke up with a crick in my neck. Oh yeah. I'd fallen asleep with my head turned away from Emma's bright pink walls. Ugh. Not a way to start the day. I quickly made some breakfast in the small kitchen in our dorm, and then started reading from a textbook. Hey, even if I was a spy, I couldn't have _any _bad marks.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma, who was currently texting someone.

"It's called _reading_." I said.

Emma didn't seem to get the sarcasm, because next she said, "Whatcha holding?"

I laughed, thinking it was a joke. Emma cocked her head, and my smile faded. "Wait. You're serious?" Emma nodded, with an expression that suggested she didn't understand what was so weird about that. "It's...a book…" I said.

"Does it have any apps?" asked Emma.

"No, it's a book." I said.

"Does it get WIFI?" asked Emma.

"No, it's a book." I said.

"Does it get good reception?" asked Emma.

"No...IT'S A BOOK!" I screamed.

Emma ignored my screaming and said, "Then what's it's purpose?"

I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. "To hide my cell phone." I said. Clearly there was no getting through to this girl about the real purpose of a book.

"Anywho…" said Emma, "Are you excited for the first day of school?"

"Oh yeah…" I said. I was ready to gather information. A school this big must've had a lot of hidden secrets. I would uncover the truth. If only I knew the biggest secrets were hidden by the students…

Emma started to snap her fingers, and I looked up, startled. I must've daydreamed. "You looked like your face mas going to fall into the maple syrup." said Emma.

_Drat_! I thought. That was not good spy behavior! If we were planning, we couldn't be so obvious. "Uh, yeah." I said, "Um, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ooh, are you excited?!" asked Emma.

"Are _you_?!" I asked. Emma didn't seem like the type of person to get excited about school.

"Duh!" she squealed. I was shocked. "We're on an island! I mean, new friends, new _boys_, new places to shop!" That made more sense.

"Well, we better hurry." I said, "Don't want to be late for class."

"WAIT!" screamed Emma, "Where's breakfast? The butler should've been here by now!"

I grinned, almost wickedly. "There is no butler." When Emma looked shocked, I added, "Welcome to maturity!"

Skylar and Bree:

Bree's POV:

I woke up today with my head reeling. It felt like my face was on fire! It was so intense, I suddenly screamed. Skylar shot out of bed and yelled, "What's the emergency?!"

"My face is burning!" I screamed.

"Oh my god." said Skylar.

"What…" I asked, starting to panic.

Skylar said, "Well…" and held up a mirror.

"AHH!" I screamed. Jana's scratch hadn't been minor. There was blood rushing from the wound, and a long jagged scar forming. "What are we going to do?!" I shrieked.

"I don't know!" shrieked Skylar, "Your face is _leaking_!"

"It's _bleeding_, genius." I snapped.

"Whatever." said Skylar, "Look, I'm going to get your brothers. Be right back."

I was terrified. The skin around the wound was twisted and swollen. How could a human inflict this kind of injury!? It was so gnarly and awful, it seemed like an animal attack! _I sure hope there's a cure..._I thought.

Adam and Chase:

Chase's POV:

I knew something was wrong when I heard a pounding on the door, and saw Skylar standing there in her pajamas. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's your sister!" she shouted, almost out of breath, "That wound. It's-it's bad!"

She didn't need to say anything more. I pounded on Adam's capsule and we rushed off to Bree's room.

"AHH!" screamed Adam. I rolled my eyes. Not that I wasn't concerned, but screaming freaked Bree out even more.

"I'm going to call the school nurse." I said. I'd memorized the island's phone book before arriving.

"Okay. Hurry!" screamed Adam.

I quickly dialed, and only a second later a woman showed up and led Bree down the hall. When she was gone, I whispered, "Adam, she showed up out of no where right after I dialed. How is that possible?"

"Ooh! Maybe she's magic!" cried Adam.

"Yeah right." said Chase, "There's no such thing as magic."

Bree's POV:

The woman laid me down on a cot, and then said, "What happened to you?" She said it in almost a repulsed voice, which made me question her maturity.

I didn't know what to say. She wouldn't believe me if I said this was caused by Jana, plus I didn't want her to get in trouble. After all, Jana had only lashed out because she was panicked, not with the intent to harm. "Uh," I said, "I was walking around, and it was dark, and I didn't notice the wall in front of me, and I ran into a sharp part of the window."

"What window?" she asked, "I'd like to call Miss Santiago to repair it."

Now that I thought about it, this woman was almost identical to Miss Santiago. "Uh," I said, "...by any chance are you _related _to Miss Santiago?"

The nurse laughed. "Oh, no." she said, "I'm not a Santiago. I'm a Russo. Alex Russo."

"Okay, Miss Russo." I said.

"Actually, that's my maiden name." said Miss Russo, "Now I'm known as Mrs. Greybeck."

"Okay, Mrs. Greybeck," I said. I had to answer her question, but I didn't know how. "Um, it was dark and I couldn't see where I was." I said. Okay excuse. "But I might've knocked the sharp part back into place." I laughed nervously. It was the best excuse I had.

"Okay." Mrs. Greybeck said, "We'll look around. Anyway, hold still I've got just the cure for this." She came back holding a vial of blue liquid, that smelled like something good gone bad. I gagged as she began to apply it to the wound. "Listen, I know it smells bad, but bear with me." Mrs. Greybeck had a very chill, unconcerned tone. Strange for a nurse.

I rolled over onto my side, and stared at the wall. Soon, I heard the sound of the door opening, and carefully peaked over my shoulder. It was that guy from last night! I pretended to be asleep.

"Hi, Honey!" said the man, "How's...oh. Is she asleep?"

Mrs. Greybeck presumably looked over, and said, "Yeah, she's out. What's up?"

"How's work?" he asked, "What's wrong with her."

"Oh I think you know." she said in an annoyed voice.

"What?" he asked.

"What were you doing last night?" asked Mrs. Greybeck. Before the guy (presumably Mr. Greybeck) could respond, Mrs. Greybeck continued, "She has three scars on her face. Scars made by _wolf claws_. How many times have I told you to go outside on a full moon?"

I almost choked. What the heck was she talking about?!

"It wasn't me, I swear!" cried Mr. Greybeck, "It was that girl Jana! I took her away from the dorms before she could hurt anyone else! Her and her friend."

"Careful!" whispered Mrs. Greybeck, "You could wake her up."

Mr. Greybeck dropped his voice to a whisper, "Look, I think Jana and Rhydian are..._one of us._"

My mind was about to burst. I knew Jana and Rhydian were a little weird, _everyone _did, but were they claiming they were werewolves?!

"H-how is that possible?" asked Mrs. Greybeck, "I've never seen her in...our world." This "other world" must've been very secret for them to not be referring to it when they thought they were alone.

"Not everyone stays in our world," said Mr. Greybeck, "Your family stayed out."

Mrs. Greybeck sighed. "Okay, then what did you tell her when you took her away?"

"I told her the stuff you usually tell a child who's bullied another." said Mr. Greybeck, "Don't worry, I didn't let myself sound suspicious. I tried to look like a teacher who just happened to be passing by."

Mrs. Greybeck said, "The girls dorms at _night_." Wow. Nothing got past that lady.

"Yeah." said Mr. Greybeck, "I've got it all under control. Now I've got to go. I'm being told which students are going to be in my Unnatural Science class."

"How many kids do you think are Unnatural?" asked Mrs. Greybeck.

"I'm getting the odd feeling it's more than just Jana and Rhydian." said Mr. Greybeck. "But I'm sure those two will be in my class. I've got to go, Love, see you soon."

"Bye!" she called, then mumbled to herself, "I love his accent!" When she talked about her husband, she sounded more like a lovestruck teenager than a mature adult. This lady really never grew up, did she?

I suddenly felt a hot sensation on my face, which caused me to jolt up. Mrs. Greybeck looked surprised and clutched her heart before crying, "You've got to warn me before you do that! You freaked me out!"

"Oh I'm sorry if my pain surprised you!" I snapped.

"You're right, I'm sorry." she said in an unsorry voice, "What's wrong?"

"There's something on my face!" I screamed.

"Duh, the liquid." she said.

"It's _doing _something." I said.

"And that's unusual because…?" she said.

"MY FACE IS BURNING AGAIN!" I screamed at the lazy lady.

"Geez, you don't need to shout." said Mrs. Greybeck. I face-palmed, which only made that hot part hurt worse. "OW!" I screamed.

"Look." said Mrs. Greybeck, "It only lasts a few minutes. Just wait. let it work its..._magic_."

Sure enough, a few minutes later the burning feeling began to subside, and when I looked in the mirror, there was no trace that there ever was anything there.

"Whoa." I whispered, feeling my now smooth skin. But what I was really thinking was, _How is this possible_?! The answer was simple. It _wasn't _possible. I quickly texted Chase.

**Bree: We need to talk ASAP.**

**Chase: We're in the middle of class, I need to put this away.**

**Bree: One question. Have you ever heard of Unnatural Science?**

**Chase: No, but I'd have to assume it's the study of the supernatural.**

**Bree: One more question. Is there such things as a medicine that magically heals scars?**

**Chase: I'm on my way.**

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"Sure." said Mrs. Greybeck.

"Great." I said, and left. It was surprising that she wasn't the least bit concerned about me leaving, but hey. At least it worked to my advantage. True to his word, Chase showed up.

"I asked to go to the bathroom during science, and came here instead." said Chase.

"Great." I said. "Look."

I turned my head to reveal where the scar had been, and indeed it was gone. Chase tentatively touched the skin, and asked,"What happened?"

"I don't know." I answered, "First Mrs. Greybeck, she's the nurse, applied this weird blue liquid to my cheek, and ten minutes later it was gone. But there's more weird stuff than that. I overheard the man we saw last night talking to Mrs. Greybeck. They're married! And they know some interesting stuff about Jana and Rhydian.

"What!?" asked Chase.

"They're werewolves!" I cried.

Chase stood there, frozen, for a few minutes, before his expression turned to anger. "All this for a stupid joke?! I was missing out on quadratic equations!"

"Really." I said, "Just...really?"

"Yes 'really.'" snapped Chase, "Now what's this healing potion all about?"

"I have no idea." I said, "I think it's magic. They were talking about Jana and Rhydian being 'one of them,' and I think they are...different."

"You think they're wizards?" asked Chase. Then he waved his fingers in a teasing way to mimic magic. Then he turned serious again. "Bree, there must be some kind of mineral on this island that they're keeping a secret, for some reason, that can heal wounds quickly. Magic. Doesn't. _Exist_."

I sighed. "Whatever." I said, as I touched the smooth skin that the scar had crossed. Little did I know, some others were listening…

KC's POV:

That was it! There had to be some kind of secret here, I knew it! I had excused myself from the class to snoop around, (who would expect a student during class time.) and had happened to round the corner while Bree and Chase were talking. But how could this be possible? Bree seemed very sure of herself, but werewolves existing? That was a pretty big claim. Anyway, I'd have to spy on Rhydian and Jana carefully anyway. A spy could never be too sure.

I slowly crept back to class, unaware that I wasn't the only one who happened to be around.

Avery's POV: (I got a suggestion for Avery)

I had just left Science class with Mrs. Jenson to get a drink of water, when I overheard Bree and Chase talking. They thought werewolves exist? How ridiculous. But I couldn't help but wonder what'd make a smart girl like Bree believe in something so...impossible. But one thought did cross my mind. Wasn't talking dogs 'impossible?' Maybe everything was not what it seemed…

Luke and Maya: (These are THE LAST people.)

Luke's POV:

Maya and I had decided to cut class to hang out. Maybe this would seem weird for anyone else, but hey. It wasn't unlike _us_. We rounded a corner, hand in hand, when we quickly jumped back and hid. Bree and Chase were there! Dang it! We couldn't get caught! Chase would _totally _rat us out. I'd only known him for two days and I already knew this. We'd have to wait here until they left.

"They're werewolves!" cried Bree. Wait, what?! That didn't make any sense! What was she talking about?

"I don't understand." whispered Maya.

"Neither do I." I whispered, "Let's keep listening."

"...They were talking about Jana and Rhydian being 'one of them,' and I think they are...different."

"What does she mean by that?" whispered Maya.

"You think they're wizards?" asked Chase.

"I think that's what she means by that." I said.

We crouched down, frozen. If we were caught by those two, well, they were bionic. They could do anything.

"...Whatever." said Bree, as they began to walk back to science class. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"What could she have been talking about?" asked Maya.

"Well, they said she had a scar, so maybe the blood loss made her delusional." I said.

"Let's just...get out of here." said Maya.

I nodded, "I'm right behind you." And we took a separate path back to science.

**Science Class**

Oliver's POV:

When Bree walked in, all heads turned. Word of the nasty scar had spread, and we were all wondering what Bree would look like. Jana shrank back into her seat, clearly very sorry for what she'd done. But when Bree walked in, no scar was evident.

"What happened?!" cried Lindey.

Bree looked at Mrs. Jenson. "It's fine." said Mrs. Jenson, "I'm sure we're all wondering what happened."

Now that she had Mrs. Jenson's permission, Bree said, "The nurse gave me a special cream that healed the wound.

"Interesting factoid, the first cream to be used was…" started Olive.

"OLIVE!" shouted China.

"I think the important thing to say is," said Farkle, "There's _no such thing _as a treatment that heals wounds in an hour."

Bree shrugged and averted her eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered to Skylar, "You were with her, and you know there's no such thing as that cream, even in the superworld!"

"I don't know." whispered Skylar, "She wasn't like that when she woke up. I thought there'd be permanent damage."

"Well," said Kaz, "That doesn't look like permanent damage."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Look, I wasn't in the nurse's office, okay?"

While Kaz and Skylar argued, I scanned the class. Luke and Maya were exchanging nervous glances, and Avery was playing with her fingers. The only one who looked perfectly cool was KC.

"Well," I finally said, "Whatever it is, it'd be useful for the hospital."

"Yeah!" cried Kaz, "That'd get heroes on their feet and fighting crime in an instant!"

"What are you saying?" asked Skylar.

"We need to get some." said Kaz.

"You mean steal?" asked Skylar, "No way."

"I don't think that's the answer." I said, "Maybe we could ask for some?"

"Well," said Kaz, "If you had a magical healing solution, would _you _just give it up to anyone who asked? And what if we could alter it to...help Skylar's power situation?"

"I'm listening." said Skylar.

"KAZ!" I snapped. He knew that a serum like that couldn't be messed with.

"Fine." grumbled Kaz, "It'll probably not bring back your powers, but it'd still be useful. I say, we grab some."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I'm not getting involved."

Maya's POV:

On our way back to the science class, Luke and I resolved not to tell anyone about what we'd overheard. It would be the only way to protect our friends if this was true. If Jana and Rhydian really were werewolves, then our friends and family couldn't be accused of knowing their secret. But I never knew how hard keeping the secret would be.

Riley's POV:

Something was bugging Maya. Maybe it wasn't obvious to everyone, but I was her best friend. I _knew _these things. She kept staring at the place they'd said Bree's scar had been, as though she knew something about it. Sure, I was concerned, but she looked more concerned about how the scar had gotten there, not why it was gone.

"Maya." I whispered.

Maya jolted up. "What?" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "You look a little...strange."

"I'm fine!" said Maya, nervously, "Absolutely fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

I stared at her suspiciously. "You'll tell me some day." I said.

Maya sighed. "I'm...uh...wondering about this science stuff. I just don't get it."

I stared right through the lie. Maya wouldn't care about that kind of stuff. She did cut class, after all. "Fine." I said. I wasn't going to push her. It was true, she'd tell me eventually. She always did.

_Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!_

"There's the bell!" cried Maya, "Got to...go to lunch, and stuff!"

"Yeah…" I said. Something was wrong with Maya. And I was going to figure out what.

**Lunch**

Bree's POV:

I was eating lunch with my brothers, when I heard a voice behind me say, "Meet me in the library." I turned my head, but no one was there.

"Um, I've got to go." I said to Adam and Chase.

"Where?" asked Chase.

"To the library." I said.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Um, to study." I said.

"Bree, it's the first day of school." said Chase, "You don't _need _to study."

"I just...want to make sure I get the homework right, and stuff." I said, "Gotta go."

I ran out, but I heard behind me, "That's funny, we weren't given any homework."

**The Library**

Maya's POV:

After we heard the voice, Luke and I went to the library, as we were told to. We were surprised when we arrived. The place looked like a normal library, except the only books there were Disney stories!

We passed shelves with books like Cinderella, or Disney-produced books like Animas.

"Whoa." I whispered.

We walked into the back corner of the library, only to find Bree, Avery, and KC! "What are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

"We were all told to come here." said KC.

Then, in walked Jana. Bree tensed up, and Jana said, "We need to talk."

"We don't need to talk." said Bree, "I know what you are!"

"Bree, werewolves don't exist." said KC. So KC had overheard Bree, too. She must've been like Chase, denying Bree's discovery.

"Yeah." said Avery, "I study facts. The facts say werewolves aren't real."

"...They're right." said Jana, finally, "Werewolves aren't real."

"Then how do you explain the scratch mark?!" yelled Bree.

"Let me take you to the science lab, and I'll prove it." said Jana.

"Fine." said Bree, "If you are werewolves, the DNA from your claws will show up in a sample!"

"...Sure." said Jana.

As we walked out, I noticed something strange. Jana leaned heavily on the wall as she walked. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she looked like she was going to collapse. "Jana…" I said.

"What?" she asked. She appeared to be trying to keep a normal tone, but I could hear how her voice was almost a groan.

"Nothing." I said. Then I turned to Luke and whispered, "Does she look okay?"

"Well," said Luke, "If she is a werewolf, I'm more concerned about how we'll look after she's mutilated us."

I shuddered. I didn't know if she was a werewolf or not, but I really didn't want to think about being mutilated.

Jana's POV:

I practically had to drag my body into the science lab. I had been fine last night! I just didn't understand the moon patterns here.

When we finally made it to the lab, I was practically panting. But I had to do this. I had to bring them here, to keep them from finding out my secret. I didn't need to bring Chase. Even without my wolf senses, I could tell he genuinely didn't believe Bree. Besides, I didn't need to humiliate her in front of her brother.

In a way, I should've been lucky for this moon-cycle. I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't today. But I couldn't feel lucky as I dragged my tired body over to the testing facilities. _Werewolves aren't real,_ I thought to myself, _But wolfbloods are._

Everyone gathered around, wanting to see what the test would bring. To their surprise, I grabbed some scissors, and clipped off one of the fingernails that had scratched Bree. I placed it in a beaker, and followed the instructions on testing DNA. Hey, I couldn't read them, but there was pictures that helped me do what I wanted. And Avery would correct me if I made a mistake. Everyone watched, holding their breath, as the test results listed out of the testing machine.

Pure human DNA. Bree seemed to be slightly shocked. But not totally shocked, because I doubted she really believed in werewolves.

"See." I said, softly, "Pure human."

Bree seemed to be at a loss for words. I felt bad, but I had to do whatever it took to protect myself. "I-I'm sorry." mumbled Bree.

"No!" I cried, "I mean, it's fine."

Bree blushed, and quickly stepped out of the room.

KC's POV:

I felt bad for Bree. She looked really embarrassed, but one thing I knew as a spy, keep your assumptions to yourself until you had proof. Well, there went my lead. I still had some questions about Jana, though. Why did she look so weak today, when usually she looks stronger than anyone? And how did she know we all knew about Bree's guess?

Jana's POV:

I sighed. I stayed in the science room while everyone left. I was lucky to have close friends.

I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without Rhydian. I felt absolutely awful, but Rhydian only felt kind of bad. He was used to days like these. He was able to gather the information about the other students, using his natural secrecy. Hey, even without wolf powers, Rhydian was used to sneaking around and hiding.

All I wanted was to go to sleep. I wasn't used to days without wolf powers, and the only advantage of these days was situations like this. These days there was no proof that I was half wolf. My DNA settled, and my canine disappeared. But this also left me weak. I was used to depending on being half wolf, and when that was taken away, it was awful.

_New moon_. I thought, _The worst days ever, but maybe I can use it…_

Somebody's POV: (You won't be able to guess who.)

"We got you the students you wanted." said Lieutenant.

"NO!" I screamed, "You left eight out!"

"We're working on that!" cried Lieutenant. He was scared of me, and that's the way I liked it. When people are scared of you, they obey you much better.

"I want them _all_ NOW!" I snarled.

"It's not our fault the nanny didn't come!" whimpered Lieutenant.

"You can MAKE HER come!" I screamed, pounding my desk with my fist. "I want them all, and I want them immediately, or you'll be facing _the consequences._"

"W-what are the consequences?" asked Lieutenant.

"You _don't want to know_." I snarled. "Now, go. Bring them to me."

"But sir, we just…" started Lieutenant.

"GO NOW!" I howled.

"Alright." he squeaked. Like I said. Just the way I liked it.

**Sorry this wasn't that great. I'm having a **_**serious**_ **case of writer's block, but I still wanted to bring you a chapter. BTW, all the info here is true. Jana and Rhydian **_**do **_**lose their wolf powers on new moon days. I might do a chapter where there's an eclipse at Disney High, I don't know. It would probably be based off Show Me The Moon-day. So, I hope you liked this, even though I thought it was a little filler. But hey! To all of you guys who wanted Wizards of Waverly Place, you got it! These characters will be important, so remember them. And what do you think of that little ending? More to come on that. Until next time, bye!**


	6. The New Kids

**Okay! So, a lot of questions were asked, (mainly about the man) in the previous chapter's reviews, and I can say all your questions will be answered. Eventually. For now, we turn to a new day for the Disney High students. Just to say, if my story has inspired you to write an AveryxRavi, DeliahxAdam, or LukexMaya story, by all means go ahead. Though please tell me, bacause I'd like to read it. I have to recommend the song Be Okay: by Oh Honey. It screams vacation. I own nothing! BTW, check out BeautifulSupernova's story: Oddest Collision: Return of the Fallen. It's awesome and what inspired me to write this story! Now for the review responses:**

**dalonadon71201: I can't tell you yet. Don't worry, you'll find out. I decided to do that chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Writer207: Yes, a nurse. I REALLY needed to include her. And trust me, I've only hit the tip of the iceberg with the secrets. And mysteries. You'll find out about the other seven now, but the man will have to wait. And Jessie, too. Yes, I'll admit Jessie was right, because everyone got it. And thanks! Glad you reviewed!**

**DragoKing999: Oh yeah. And unfortunately, you'll have to wait for Jessie. Neither, but good guesses. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I know! Malex! Alason? Na. Malex sounds better. Unfortunately, no. You won't find out the person at the ends identity, but some of the people he talked about. All your questions will be answered in the future. Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!**

**swimmergirlshalom: Eh, it's okay. Everything that's happened is so unbelievable, sometimes I have to pinch myself, too. Glad you liked! Yes, the Russos are adults. I already told you the reference, so for other people who don't know, Mason Greybeck is Alex's boyfriend now husband. **

**Cap. Kayla: Glad you liked! And it's okay. But don't underestimate me. More crazy stuff will be happening. Soon. Two good guesses, but neither. He's an OC. Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

**daphrose: You might've found the perfect word to describe this. Freaky! Yeah, Mason **_**probably **_**wouldn't want anyone to know. Yeah, I ship Skoliver more than Malex, but this is different. No matter how big the shipping is, you just know Mason and Alex are going to end up together forever. It's not even weird to think about. Yeah, that's kind of the point. One big direction with many little directions snaking off. I makes it longer to get to the destination. And I wouldn't be me without a little Lab Rats/Mighty Med/Wolfblood favoritism. **

**Okay! I hope you like this chapter! Time to find out who some of those people are. BTW, check out my latest story: Misunderstood! It's creepy and romantic and stuff! I know you'll love it!**

Nobody's POV:

We filled into the classroom on day three of school. We waited. We waited some more. Finally, Mrs. Jenson came in, looking like she'd just woke up. She jumped when she saw us.

"What are you doing here!?" she shouted.

"Um, school." said KC, "And not _everyone _showed up. How much do you expect from Luke and Maya?"

"It's the weekend!" shouted Mrs. Jenson.

"Wait, what?" asked Liv.

"Oh, yeah." said Mrs. Jenson, "The day patterns are a little different here. Remember, you're in a new time zone."

"You mean," said KC, "We get to explore with free-range of the island, to do whatever we please?"

"I guess." said Mrs. Jenson.

"Aww…" said Ravi, Avery, Chase, and Olive.

"Awesome!" shouted Liv, "I can't wait to check out the island's stores! Where can I get the best stuff?"  
"I don't know." said Mrs. Jenson, "Don't you kids like weird clothes? Trust me, I've seen some of your stuff."

"Just because Ravi dresses strange, doesn't mean all of us don't have good style." said Jasmine.

Ravi blushed at being called 'unfashionable' in front of Avery, but Avery thought it was cute. Hey, some people thought ties were unfashionable, too.

"You want to shop together?" asked Liv.

"Sure!" cried Jasmine, enthusiastically. "I feel like you get me."

"Ooh! Me too!" cried Emma.

"Cool!" said Liv.

"Well," said Maddie, "I'm gonna check out those water sports."

"I think I'll go for a jog on the…" said Jana.

"Boardwalk." whispered Shannon.

"Boardwalk!" cried Jana.

"Well," said Zuri, 'Me and Chloe are gonna check out those water parks."

"Chloe and I." corrected Chase.

Zuri walked over. "What?" asked Chase. Then Zuri kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" cried Chase, "What did you do that for?!"

"You may be smart," said Zuri, "But you're not stronger than a nine-year-old."

Chase blushed and shut up.

"Well," said Logan, "I'm gonna go drink out of a coconut. It's always been my life's dream."

Jasmine sighed. "He's so deep."

Lindey rolled her eyes. Jasmine had it _bad._

"Adam and I are going to search for wild animals in the rainforest." said Deliah.

"Deliah, there are no wild animals on this island." said Lindey.

"That's what they always say…" said Deliah.

Rhydian and Jana gulped.

"Ha ha…" said Shannon, "Whoever heard of wild animals on an island? _What have you heard_?"

Deliah put her hands up, and mouthed _what_?!

Shannon backed up, just realized she'd been leaning forward as she talked.

"I was planning on going to a cool restaurant I heard about." said Lucas, "It's called Le Palm. Um...Riley, uh, do you...want to go with...me?"

"Yes!" screamed Riley, "Uh, I mean, that's cool."

"Well," said Mrs. Jenson, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

**On the plane**

(Still) Nobody's POV:

"Tell me again why we're on a plane to a strange school?"

"Because, Leila." whispered Mack, "The wave that took us to your world isn't coming back for forty years. Until we get a plan, we might as well do _something._"

"Do you think they'll have dance classes there?" asked Cece, oblivious to what they'd just been whispering about.

"I hope so." said Brady.

"Ooh," said Rocky, "Do you think there'll be any historical sights."

"I hope not." said Brady.

"Guys," said Butchy, "How does this thing work? They don't have nothin' like this where I'm from."

"It's...a long...and complicated story." said Mack, really not wanting to deal with this again.

"I still don't understand why we're going to a school." said Cece, "They're totally boring."

"No!" said Rocky, "School's fun! And I got accepted, so you're coming too!"

They were keeping up friendly conversation, since they became fast friends. Hey, there weren't many people out there that dedicated all of life to dancing. Yeah. _All _of life.

"Whoa!" cried Butchy, "Look at the island!"

As the plane flew overhead, we all looked out.

"Golly!" cried Leila.

"Oh my!" cried Tanner.

"Oh brother." said Mack.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" gasped Rocky.

"I hope they have good malls!" cried Cece.

"It-it looks just like home!" cried Butchy.

"Look at those waves!" cried Brady.

And then everyone at once, "Wow." That was all there was to say. Wow. It was gorgeous, with lit tiki-torches, paper lanterns, swaying palm trees, and a sparkling surf. It was identical to Wet Side Story. The perfect place.

**The beach** (We'll get back to them later. For now, FREEDOM!)

Emma's POV:

The girls and I went shopping, and I had to admit, they really understood me. Yeah, I missed Rosie, and these other girls weren't as rich as my other friends (minus Rosie) but they had real fashion sense. I was having fun searching the clothing racks for cute, floral dresses and fashionable beach bikinis when Liv pointed up in shock. Another airplane was landing.

"What's going on?" asked Jasmine.

"I thought only one airplane came here a year!" cried Liv.

"I don't know." I said, "But let's check it out."

Bree's POV:

"Hey guys!" I said, coming up to some of the girls. Lindey, KC, Skylar, Ally, (Trish wasn't around, something about finding a job at the smoothie hut) Teddy, and Sarah.

"Hey Bree!" they all shouted.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

They looked a little embarrassed. "Actually," said Lindey, "We've spent the past hour trying to figure out what to do."

Yeah, I could've figured. I mean, when you've got a group of girls wearing swimsuits but not in the water, you've got to wonder what _exactly _they _are _doing.

"I know!" I cried, "How about a game of volleyball!" (Yes, you probably know where this is headed.)

The girls looked at each other. "Sure!" they said, "Why not?"

We divided into two teams, team one was Me, KC, and Sarah. Team two was Lindey, Skylar, and Teddy. Ally was subbing out.

I served the ball over the net, and Teddy whacked it back to KC, who hit it back and got the ball returned by Skylar.

"Woo hoo!" I screamed. What was better than being at the beach with friends?!

Nobody's POV: (got inspired by An Abundance of Katherines)

Austin (Dez was busy trying to fit a whole pineapple in his mouth) Kaz, Oliver, Garrett, Logan, Tyler, Ethan, and Benny were walking along the boardwalk in almost the same situation as the girls had been in, trying to figure out what to do, when they walked over to the REC center.

The REC center on Castaway Cay was not indoors, it was outdoors. (naturally, it was an island.) It offered golf, basketball, ping pong, volleyball…

"Whoa." said Benny, "Look over there!"

All heads turned to the volleyball court. "Whoa." whispered Ethan.

"It's the girls!" said Austin.

"And they're playing volleyball!" said Kaz.

"In bikinis." said Logan.

"They're hot." said Tyler.

"And _in bikinis._" said Logan.

"Are you seeing this?" asked Oliver.

"I can't look away." said Garrett.

"I want to record this." said Benny, "Anyone got a camera?"

Ethan handed Benny his phone.

"I think I know what I'm going to do." said Oliver.

"Stare for the next hour?" asked Austin.

"Yup." said all the guys.

Jana's POV:

I was wandering through the nature trail, feeling a strong tie to nature. There were no forests here, but this would have to do. Besides, the island's flora and fauna were magnificent, though a part of me knew I'd make short work of the fauna when I transformed.

I belonged in nature, and needed to be here, not on a boardwalk or in a school. It reminded me of home. I gently ran my hand over the beige bark of a palm tree, when I suddenly felt myself being lifted. I screamed as I shot into the air.

Deliah's POV:

"Adam!" I screamed, "We've got a bite!"

"A bite!" screamed Adam, "What bit you?"

"No." I said, "Something walked over the net!"

"Oh." said Adam, "What?"

"That's what we're about to find out." I said.

We walked around the tree, and were surprised to find Jana up there. "Jana!" I cried, "What are you doing there?!"

"It wasn't intentional!" screamed Jana.

"Then how did you get up there?!" asked Adam.

"It has to do with how a net works." said Jana, sarcastically.

"How does a net work?" asked Adam.

Jana smacked her forehead. "Just get me down before...before…"

"Before what?!" I screamed. Suddenly Jana started shaking her head and clawing at the net.

"Get me out! Get me out!" she screamed, "I don't do well in nets! Help!"

"Oh my god." I said, "Hang in there."

"I got this!" said Adam, as he cut the wire.

"No Adam!" I screamed, "Don't…" but it was too late. Jana came crashing down.

"Oww…" she muttered. Jana felt over her ear, which was bleeding.

"I am so sorry." I said, "I'll go get someone."

"It's okay…" she murmured, "It doesn't hurt that much."

"Adam, come with me." I said, "Let's get her a band-aid."

Jana's POV:

Once they were out of sight, I rolled my eyes and stood up. They didn't seriously think that could hurt me, did they? Oh right. Humans. They probably did. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice the footsteps behind me.

"Jana?" asked Adam.

I jolted in shock.

"I just came back to tell you something, but you were in pin a minute ago. How are you alright now?" asked Adam.

"Umm…" I said. I quickly leaned on a tree and placed a hand to my ear. "Oww...so painful." I faked. Luckily, Adam was dumb enough to believe it. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh." said Adam, "I don't think Deliah noticed, but your blood was orange. Why was that?"

"...what." I said. I forgot! Sometimes when my wolf senses acted up, my blood became inhumane!

"Now," said Adam, "I don't know much, but I do know blood. Mostly because of the bionic brother toss and bullzeye bounces…" I had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't sound safe. "And blood's red. Not orange."

"Umm…" I said. How to talk myself out of this one… "Yes it is." I said.

"Okay, you've convinced me." said Adam, as he walked off to follow Deliah. Whew! That was a close one. Anyone else and I might not've been able to talk myself out.

Nobody's POV:

Meanwhile on the nature trail, Avery, Chase, Ravi, and Farkle were going on an educational nature hike. At that moment, Luke ran over to Ravi, and whispered, "Look, I'm about to get on a speed boat, but I had to say, now's your moment to get Avery's attention!"

"What?" asked Ravi, "Wh-what are you talking about? I don't have feelings for Avery."

"Seriously dude." said Luke, "Everyone knows. Just hang back from the group and talk to her! It'll be fine!"

Ravi nodded, as Luke ran off to the waiting boat. Ravi looked around. He could see the boat leaving. He could see Zuri and Chloe splashing around in a nearby water park. He could see the girls playing volleyball, and you know you're really in love when you aren't distracted (much) by that. He looked everywhere, except at Avery. Because he knew he'd lose his voice around her. He would get...more awkward than usual. Geez, he really could've used some of Emma's sisterly advice.

It was now or never, as Ravi walked towards Avery. "H-hi Avery." said Ravi.

Avery gave a tiny smile and said, "Hi Ravi."

Ravi almost tripped from being blinded by her smiled. Avery giggled, but not in a rude way. "So." said Ravi, "Are you enjoying the nature hike?"

"Yes." said Avery, "The flora and fauna are beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you_. thought Ravi. Wow. He'd never thought this way about a girl. He'd usually thought in terms of head, not heart. But now he realized she was all he could think about.

"Umm…" said Ravi. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly, a pink flower fell from a tree, and landed in Avery's hair.

"Shoot!" murmured Avery as she tried to find where it had landed.

"Don't." said Ravi, "It looks really nice against your hair." Ravi blushed. Why'd he just say that?!

Avery smiled. "Thanks." she said, before gently taking Ravi's hand. Ravi stiffened for a minute, but then resumed walking the trail, peacefully at her side.

**Meanwhile…**

Chase's POV:

"Oh my god!" cried Olive, "I'm your biggest fan! You know everything! I want to be just like you!"

"You're pretty cool yourself." I said, "You don't have bionics, and yet you know everything, too."

"Finally someone I won't have to explain my jokes to!" cried Olive.

"Hey, you have one quality I don't have." I said.

"And what's that?" asked Olive.

"The ability to be in a relationship." I said.

Olive started to laugh, "Well, it's not like Fletcher has high standards." said Olive.

I laughed too. "He's lucky to have you. You seem like a pretty cool girl."

"Nobody's ever called me cool before." said Olive.

"Well, since when has anybody who's on this nature walk?" I asked.

Olive laughed, "Well, sometimes he gets on my last nerve, but I love him anyway. He knows how to make me laugh."

"What if I were to...mentor you?" I asked.

"Are you serious!?" cried Olive, "I'd love to!"

"Consider it done." I said. She hugged me, surprisingly tight. I grinned. She was nice, and I felt that younger-sister vibe for her. Surely no one understood what it was like to be her, and she would do well from being around someone in the same situation.

Maddie's POV:

I was having an awesome time. I was jet-skiing with Gabe driving the boat. I couldn't tell whether he could drive a boat, or if he just wanted to have fun, but hey. I liked a challenge.

Sitting in the back of the boat were Luke and Maya, having a romantic time, ignoring my hollering 'Yes!' Of course, Gabe had charged them to ride. But it looked to me like it was worth it.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed overhead.

"It's a plane!" screamed Gabe.

"They're going to crash in the ocean!" screamed Maya.

"We've got to help!" I cried, as Maya and Luke pulled me in.

"Does Zeke even know how to fly a plane?!" Luke screamed in annoyance at having his date interrupted.

"I highly doubt it." I said.

"Steer the boat towards them!" called Maya.

Gabe turned the wheel, and we began to arrive closer to the plane.

"Help!" shrieked a girl with long brown pigtails.

"Get us out of here!" screamed a boy with tan skin and brown hair.

A blonde boy with a shocking resemblance to Austin was trying to open the door, as I could tell from looking through the plane's window.

"Don't worry!" I screamed, "I'll get you out!"

I swam into the water, and began clawing at the door. The door was already submerged, and I had to keep coming up for air.

"Guys!" shrieked a girl in a red and white dress, "The water's seeping in!"

"I can't pry the door open!" screamed a boy in a leather jacket, "Especially not with these sausage fingers!"

"And my hair pin isn't working!" shrieked the same girl.

"Well, what did you think?!" asked a girl who looked like a young KC.

"I'm too pretty to die!" cried a red-headed girl.

"STOP PANICKING!" I screamed, "I'll get you out! Hold tight." I slid my hands into the door crack, and pulled with all my might, ignoring my burning lungs. Suddenly, the door flung open.

I swam to the surface as fast as I could, taking in deep gulps of air. The teens plus Zeke and Luther swam out and surfaced beside me.

Gabe revved up the boat and powered over to them. "Don't worry!" called Maya, "We'll get you out!"

"My hair is wet!" screamed the girl in red."

"You seriously haven't gotten used to that yet." said the brown haired girl, sarcastically.

Maya and Luke began hoisting them out of the water, and I climbed up myself. He, I was strong enough to scale a ladder dripping wet.

Eventually, everyone was on board. "Is everyone okay?" asked the girl who looked like KC.

"A little shaken up, but otherwise okay." said the brown-haired girl.

"My outfit is ruined!" screamed the red head.

"Yes, because that's your biggest problem right now." I groaned.

"Yeah, totally not the sharks swarming the water." said Luke.

"SHARKS!?" screamed everyone who'd been on the plane.

Maya and I burst out laughing. "Just kidding." said Luke.

Maya stared admiringly at her boyfriend. They really bonded over this sort of thing?!

"Okay!" called Gabe, "I'm gonna put the petal to the metal and get us back to land as fast as possible."

True to his word, Gabe got us there in under ten minutes. As we unloaded, the new kids were looking around, bewildered and amazed. "Whoa!" said a boy in a leather jacket.

"It's so beautiful!" cried the girl who looked like KC.

"I'm totally hitting those waves later." said the boy who looked like Austin.

Yeah, they'd fit in here just fine…

Nobody's POV:

All the kids on the island had seen the plane crash, and had come over to check out. Now, they were staring at a few people, some looked strange, some familiar, but none normal. But then again, who _was _totally normal on this island?

"Okay, let's get this out of the way immediately." said Bree, "Who are you."

Before anyone could speak, Leila stepped up and said, "I'm Leila. We come to our world in peace." Mack looked like she wanted to slap and hand over Leila's mouth.

"What she means to say," said Mack, "Is we're really excited to be in this new place and will try our best. Right Leila?"

"Oh, right." said Leila.

"I'm Mack, by the way." said Mack.

Brady walked up to Austin. "Whoa, dude." they said at the same time.

"I'm Brady." said Brady.

"I'm Austin." said Austin. He had been in the back of the crowd, and had been surprised when a lookalike of himself walked up. But Austin hadn't seen the others yet…

Rocky walked up to KC. "Whoa." they both said.

"Rocky." said Rocky, suspiciously.

"KC." said KC, in the same tone.

"Cece!" squealed Cece. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Whoa!" cried Emma, walking up to Tanner, 'You look just like a guy my nanny dated!"

"I'm Tanner!" said Tanner.

"And you look like the guy who cheated on my nanny's friend!" cried Emma, pointing at Butchy.

"Whoa, girl." said Butchy, "I'm Butchy."

"I see…" said Emma.

Luke rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Emma got a view of Mack. "OMG!" she screamed. Mack covered her ears, "You're Shaylee Michaels!" Emma hugged her in a death grip.

"Air...running...out." gasped Mack.

Brady quickly ran over and ripped Emma off. "Whoa!" cried Brady, "I think you're mistaken. This isn't...uh...Shaylee Michaels, this is Mack Foy."

"What?!" said Emma, backing up. "Are you related to her?!"

"No." said Mack, "My mom...uh, never mind." That wasn't something Mack wanted to go into detail about.

"Okay…" said Emma. How many weird people were at this school, anyway?!

Suddenly, Austin screamed. "What is it, Austin?!" cried Ally.

"She's back!" he screamed, pointing.

Ally gasped when she saw who he was pointing at.

"What?" asked Leila.

"BRANDY!" he screamed. He had suppressed the memories of her for a reason.

"Please don't rip my head off!" screamed Trish.

Now everyone was staring at Leila like she was a maniac. "Why would I do that?" asked Leila.

"Don't worry." said Dez, "I know how to handle her." He walked up to Leila, and screamed, "BAD GIRL!"

"Okay everyone." said Mack, shoving Dez away, "Back off."

"Yeah, since when have I ever ripped someone's head off?" asked Leila. The girl was naive and kind of...dopey.

"Don't play dumb!" screamed Dez, "Don't you remember Bear-Bear?!"

"Should I?" asked Leila.

"YES!" screamed Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez at the same time.

Leila shrugged. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Okay," said Rocky, breaking up the awkward conversation, "How do you look just like me?"

"Am I supposed to know?" asked KC.

"Well…" said Rocky, "Do you look like your parents?"

"I wasn't switched at birth!" cried KC.

"Hey, just asking." said Rocky.

"And what about you two?" asked Mack, "Brady, you never said you had a long-lost brother."

"I don't." said Brady, "At least, I don't think so."

Everyone stared at each other, deep in thought. Especially KC, Austin, and the Rosses, seeing as though everyone standing there looked familiar, except Leila. But hey, it looked like Austin had his own beef with Leila. Things being tense wouldn't be easy on the group, but this was becoming too weird. First, the Jessies, and now almost everyone had a lookalike. No one had an explanation for how this was possible, even though it looked like Olive and Chase were thinking hard.

How it was possible, only time would tell…

**Ooh. Anyone curious about the ending? Okay, I just want to say, MACK'S LAST NAME IS FOY! I'm not even making that up. You won't find it anywhere, except her D-signed tag. When TBM first came out, I was so obsessed, I bought a ton from the D-signed collection, and the tag either said Mack Foy or Mack Fox. I liked Foy more. I included that so you'd have a new piece of information. Did anyone like the comedy?! I hope you did, there's more coming! And adorable Ravery moment. I'll be back soon! Bye!**


	7. Field Trip!

**I'm back! Okay, this chapter is a little filler, but you'll be learning a little more about the school. I'm hoping during summer I might be able to update faster, but I'll be traveling a bit, so no guarantees. And yay! They just announced the release date of Teen Beach 2! Okay, so I recommend the song: Ain't it fun: by Paramore. It's so cool! Now for my review responses:**

**Writer207: Yes, of course I had to add TBM. It'd be immoral if I didn't. Of course the boys would record the girls, and I'm just going to say, you probably won't be able to figure it out. That's just the honest truth. This is WEIRD.**

**swimmergirlshalom: I'm glad you liked it! Okay, I don't know if this'll become OOC once Teen Beach 2 comes out, but my plot is the wave that took Mack and Brady to Wet Side Story only comes once every forty years, so they have no idea how to get Leila and Tanner home. I cut out the disappearing and 'we never met' and all that stuff, so yes, very OOC. Sorry! But that's how it is! **

**DragoKing999: Cloud 9? No. Diggie will be mentioned, but he won't make an appearance. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TakeThePRNDL: No, Chase is more of an older-brother figure to Olive. She's still in love with Fletcher! Yeah, Jana got a lucky break. Let's see about that other couple. And no more movies! I'm not doing Zenon, sorry. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BeautifulSupernova: Thanks you! And I love Ravery too! It's so cute! Your right! I referenced that! XD! Thanks for the review! **

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah! It's finally time! Of course Chase would correct Zuri. Isn't that just like him? And yes, the guys would be totally in to volleyball chicks. Yay! Ravery! And yes the Chase/Olive moment was cute, but don't make the shipping mistake. I'm shipping FletcherxOlive for this. Chase is more like an older brother, who might just happen to make Fletcher jealous. Your moment has arrived! Here's your next, glad you liked this! **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! Glad you liked, here's your next!**

**skyline 10: Thanks for the review! No, I only mean DCOMs. But nice suggestion! If pirates come into play, I might consider Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Thanks for all the reviews folks, and here's your chapter!**

School master's POV:

The days passed tensely. There were so many things on people's minds, up no one felt like they could trust each other and voice their worries! KC, of course had her suspicions although she seemed pretty neutral, probably because she wasn't trying to make friends, and Austin and Leila were ignoring each other. Mack was annoyed at Brady for not telling her about his, "long lost brother," and Brady was insisting he didn't have one. On top of that, Ally had sided with Austin,and Mack had sided with Leila. Jana had become more nervous after her close encounter with Adam, and she and Rhydian were on the alert for everyone who came too close. Some of the girls found out about the "bikini photoshoot" incident, and now they weren't talking to certain boys. Like, it was mostly stuff like Skylar would talk to Oliver and Kaz since she already knew them, but would blatantly ignore Benny or Ethan or some other guys. Same went for the rest of the girls. In short, things weren't going according to plan. No, not at all.

They needed to get closer. I needed this to happen to pull off my grand scheme.

I noticed some friendships had been formed, if that's what you could call them. More like alliances. Those weird kids with the sixties clothes had band together with those dancers, and the blondes from Steven's Point. Probably because they all went through a traumatic event together. Other alliances were formed, but I noticed they would argue. If Austin had a stand in with Leila (I was surprised to find that when she was angry (which was admittedly rare) she could rebel impressively) the group would back her up. And then those brats raise by that nanny would back up Austin, along with those kids with the video diary backing up the Jessie kids! This was out of control, and at this rate I'd never be able to crush their-well, that was news for later.

What mattered now was finding a way to make them closer, but not too close. I needed to use them, not form a rebellion. No, definitely not. Wait! Maybe those incompetent teachers of mine could host one of those revolting team-building field trips. Heck, if it were up to me, I'd just toss one of them in a volcano and have the other rescue them for team-building, but that would come back to bite me in the butt later. No, I wouldn't go. No way would I watch a revolting display of teenage love and friendship. No, I'd assign those idiot teachers Abbey and Cody to chaperone, and demand they report back to me when the trip was finished. Yes. Perfect. I'd give the command-err-_suggestion _right now.

**Earlier…**

Skylar's POV: (I seriously needed to add this in)

It was certainly strange here, no denying that. Just to get that out of the way. It was so different from anywhere I'd ever been to, and technically I'd been all over the world-or should I say-worlds. The people were different too. At first I thought those weird kids from the plane crash came from another planet, too, but I eventually denied that. Either they came from some weird place (though I couldn't imagine where) or their heads were seriously up in the clouds.

Anyway, I was just coming back to the dorm after chatting with Oliver and Kaz, and I was greatly disturbed by what I saw. "Bree!" I screamed, "There's been a break-in! Someone trashed the dorm!"

"W-what?" Bree asked, coming out of the kitchen area.

"Look around!" I screamed. It was a huge mess! It looked like a hurricane had struck.

"I don't see the problem…" said Bree, "...seeing as though I made this happen."

"What?!" I shrieked. How was that even humanly possible-err-_bionicly _possible?!

"Yeah." said Bree.

"But I was only gone for an hour!" I cried.

"I don't see what the big deal is." said Bree.

"The big deal is," I said, "We're sharing this space. I can't live in this filth. I'm going to go get breakfast, and when I get back, I want this room to be _clean. _Use your superspeed, Bree! And do your share of the work! Seriously, I didn't think you could be such a huge slob!" I left, unbeknownst to me I probably insulted her with the word slob…

**Thirty minutes later…**

"I'm bac...what happened here?!" I screamed.

"You like?" asked Bree, gesturing to the literally half-clean room.

"Why didn't you clean this up?!" I screamed.

"Well," said Bree, "You told me to do my share of the work, and I figured my share was my side of the room. So I cleaned my side."

"But what about my side?!" I cried.

"That's your share of the work." said Bree, patting me on the shoulder, "Have fun cleaning with no bionics!"

I sighed, "I'll go get the vacuum…" I muttered, walking out of the room.

"You might want to make that a flamethrower!" screamed Bree, from our room.

KC's POV: (So, what did you think?)

Ugh, another day in Emma's Pink Paradise as she referred to our dorm. I went to get some breakfast, came back, and checked my phone.

"Hey, wake up." I said to Emma.

"Ugh, what time is it?" whined Emma.

"Seven o'clock." I muttered.

"Err, what is it?" asked Emma.

"There's a notice on my phone that says 'field trip.' Do you know anything about this?"

"Why would I?" groaned Emma.

I sighed. "Whatever." _I need to learn about this. _

"Hey, I've got to go." I said.

"Okay." said Emma, "Just don't wake me up again."

"Sure!" I said in a fake perky voice, then turned and rolled my eyes.

I walked down the hall, and stopped by the teacher's lounge. I froze, and pressed my ear against the door when I realized people were speaking in there.

"I hope he'll be rational, I really like these kids." said a voice I matched as Mrs. Jenson.

"Yeah, when we went on a field trip we almost, well…" the other voice trailed off. I knew that voice! That was… Mr. Martin! My math teacher! But what the heck was he talking about?

"Yeah." said Mrs. Jenson, "Wow that was so long ago. I mean…"

"We're not supposed to talk about it." said Mr. Martin, "Well, I'm going to meet up with Bailey. We're going to go on a date-I mean, have breakfast. Let's get those kids together soon."

"I'm happy for you guys." said Mrs. Jenson, in a supportive tone, "I can handle them. You go have fun."

_Bailey? _I thought, _As in, the assistant math teacher?! They're together?! _I nearly barfed. They were in the same room as each other all day and we were there, too. I would never be able to look at them the same way again. It was so...nasty!

_Wait. _I thought, _He's seeing Miss. Pickett? That means..._At that moment, the door slammed open, and Mr. Martin jumped upon seeing KC.

"K-KC." he said, recovering from shock, "W-what are you doing here? Um, how _long _have you been there?"

"Umm…" I said, trying to come up with a good excuse, "I...had a math question."

"You have all A's." said Mr. Martin, "What could you possibly need help with? In..._any _subject, really?"

"Umm…" I mumbled, "I...don't get...square roots."

"Really." he said, in a disbelieving tone, "We just went over square roots, and you got a one hundred percent on everything."

"W-well…" I said, "I...forgot how to do it?"

Mr. Martin sighed. "Fine. We'll go over it tomorrow. But how long have you been here? What've you heard?"

"N-nothing!" I said, a little too loudly, "I just heard about a field trip and wanted some information." Mr. Martin tried to hide his relief, but being the spy I was, I got it, clear as day.

"Oh." he said, "We're going into one of the surrounding jungles. Alert your friends. Mrs. Jenson will take care of the rest."

I nodded, and ran back towards my room, but no. I needed a place to think. _The courtyard! _I thought.

I went out, noticing the strange hedge-sculptures. They were of various Disney characters. I needed to go through my thoughts. Okay, so Mr. Martin made it sound like he and Mrs. Jenson went to this school. I had to wonder why they stayed.

I needed to know who they were, and how long they'd been here. Zeke and Luther hadn't seen anyone in years. Mr. Martin and Mrs. Jenson claim to have went to this school. The Ross kids claim that there are three copies of their nanny on this island. _What's going on here_? I wondered. For once, I had no clue. But no matter what, this was getting spooky. I had my suspicions at first, but now I knew there was something wrong with this school.

I felt a chill run down my spine. I would be here for a lot longer, but all I wanted was to go home. _You can't. _I thought, _You're a spy. You have to handle this. _I took a deep breath and walked back in.

I rounded a corner quickly, and bumped into two people. "Oof!" I cried, as I fell into one of them, and the other landed on me. "Get...off…" I groaned.

We started scrambling to stand up, and I almost screamed, before catching my breath. "Oh...Austin, Brady. What-what are you doing here?"

"Uhh…" said Austin.

"You can tell me." I said.

"Well…" said Brady, "He and Leila won't come near each other, and Mack's sided with Leila, and Ally's sided with Austin. You know how girl fights are. But we wanted to hang out. See if we have anything in common."

"Cool…" I said, "But why does Leila freak you out so badly?"

"Because." said Austin, "She's identical to another girl I knew, who was insane. She claims she doesn't know her but I beg to differ."

"Why does it matter?" I asked, "They aren't the same people."

"I don't know." said Austin, "It's just...they seem the same, but different. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." I said, "I think I'm standing right in front of your answer."

Brady grinned. "Bye, KC!"

So let's see what we've got. Austin and Brady, Leila and some other girl, I'm not even going to try to go over all the...Jensons? What was wrong with this school!? Oh well, I'd have to figure that out later. Right now I had to spread the word.

"Hey, guys!" I cried.

"Yeah?" the responded.

"There's a field trip." I said, "Come with me. We have to alert everyone."

"Everyone?" asked Austin, suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, everyone."

Austin sighed. "Fine."

We walked down the hall, banging on all the dorm doors. "Everyone out!" I shouted.

"Open up!" yelled Austin, banging on a door.

The door opened. "What's going on..._you_." growled Mack.

"_You_." sneered Austin.

"Okay, I feel really uncomfortable." said Brady.

"You and me both." I said. "Wait! How can you tell the difference between Austin and Brady?!"

"Brady would never dress like that." snapped Mack.

"Oh, so you have a problem with the way I dress?" snapped Austin.

"Okay." I said, pushing them away from each other. "Maybe we shouldn't let you two be together." I had no idea that girl fights could get this big. I didn't have many girl friends.

Mack snorted and walked into her room to get Leila, since they were sharing a room.

I walked over to the next door, and banged on it. "Hey everyone out!" I shouted.

The door swung open, and Skylar stomped out, half covered in garbage. "Geez, Skylar." I said, "Haven't you ever heard of taking a show-"

"Don't. Say. It." snapped Skylar, interrupting me.

Bree walked out behind her, giggling hysterically. "Okay…" I said, "I'm going to assume you had something to do with this."

"Ha ha, _yes_." said Bree.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but grin. It _was _pretty funny.

All together, we were able to wake everyone, thought the people Skylar woke up usually jumped back, because I didn't know where Bree had gotten it, but she certainly knew how to come across smelly garbage.

"How often does this happen?" I whispered to Bree.

"I learned to use it on the island." whispered Bree.

"Hmm." I said, "I'll remember to try that on Ernie."

"Look." whispered Bree.

Skylar knocked on a door. "Hey." said Dez.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to jump back?"

"No." said Dez, "Why would I? You smell good."

Skylar looked surprised. 'You don't...notice anything?"

"Hmm…" said Dez, "Are those new shoes?"

Skylar began to walk backwards slowly with her hand out in front of her. Bree stared in shock. Well...now I learned something new about Dez.

"Seriously though, Bree." I said, "Tensions are already running high. This might not've been a good move."

"But it feels _so _right." said Bree.

"...okay." I said, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Bree went over to knock on her brother's door, when she heard, "Give me back my calculator!"

"I'd give it to you, but you're too short to get it!"

Bree rolled her eyes. 'Open up, dip wads!" she screamed.

It took a while, but Chase came out with a calculator covered in peanut butter stuck to his forehead. Bree pointed, but Chase just said, "Don't ask."

"O-okay." said Bree, 'You guys have got to come out."

"Okay." said Chase. Then he noticed Skylar knock on the door across from his. "Bree, what did you do?"

"Funny, right?" said Bree.

"Bree." said Chase, "Come on. Skylar was there for you when you were hurt."

"But she called me a slob!" whined Bree.

Chase and Adam, who'd just arrived, looked at each other, and said, "YOU ARE A SLOB!"

"But she didn't need to say it…" whined Bree.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Really Bree?"

"Fine." said Bree, "I'll apologize."

"Hey, Skylar." said Bree.

"You've made your point." said Skylar, "You don't need to rub it in."

"No." said Bree, "I took it too far."

"You think?" snapped Skylar.

"Okay, I deserved that." said Bree, "But you were there for me, and I shouldn't have humiliated you. It was wrong."

Skylar sighed. "It's okay. I should've been nicer. We could've cleaned up together."

"Friends?" asked Bree.

"Friends." said Skylar. She reached out to hug Bree, but Bree pulled back.

"Uh, maybe when you're cleaner." said Bree.

Skylar smiled. "Right. This is all your fault, you know?" But she was smiling.

At that moment, Jana ran over and said, "Is that raw meat?"

Skylar picked a piece off her boot. "More like rotting meat. Why?"

"Can I have it?" asked Jana.

"WHY?" asked Skylar, in disgust.

Jana rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Why not."

"Go." whispered Bree.

Jana put her hands up in defense. "Fine. I get it."

I sighed in relief. Sometimes friends had big arguments, but they always made up. I sighed, sadly this time, and looked at my phone. I hadn't called Marissa since I arrived. I had to wonder if she was still mad I left for a year. I felt tears prick at the sides of my eyes. I wiped them away, angrily. If it was true, that friends could come together and be closer than ever after a fight, I wanted that to happen for me and Marissa. And the rest of Disney High's student body, I realized as I looked around and saw everyone was out of their rooms. They were all separated from each other!

"Okay, guys." I said, "We're going on a field trip, and Cody asked me to help Mrs. Jenson out. Umm...some of you might want to get ready." I tried not to look at Skylar. Oliver already looked concerned, and Kaz was practically bursting with laughter.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." I heard Kaz mumble. I rolled my eyes. Boys were _so _immature.

"We're going into the jungle," I continued, "So...wear jungle stuff."

Everyone nodded, though they looked kind of confused. It seemed like the girls were maybe a little on edge, but they seemed to have forgiven the boys about the...photoshoot incident. Thanks God. One more item off my plate. Yes, I considered myself a kind of mediator for the kids here.

Half an hour later, everyone was ready. Leila was wearing a beige and pink leather jacket with a pink bandana around her neck, Emma was wearing bedazzled jungle clothes, and Skylar had doused herself in perfume. Yeah, we were (somewhat) ready.

"Hey Mrs. Jenson." I said, leading the group over to the school's exit.

"What's this?" asked Mrs. Jenson, in a kind of happy surprise.

"We-well I-decided to cover things for you." I said.

"I was right." said Mrs. Jenson, "You are good kids. I bet you'll all become great friends."

The feuding kids looked at each other angrily. Actually, now that I'd solved the other issues, it was just Austin, Leila, Mack, Brady, and Ally. Though Brady pretty much just looked uncomfortable. I REALLY hoped this wouldn't escalate.

"Okay everyone!" cried Mrs. Jenson, cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Maddie's POV:

Okay, so maybe I was into athletic situations, but this was ridiculous. We were tramping through seemingly uncharted jungle! I'd head Lindey ask why we were here of all places, and Mrs. Jenson had just grumbled, 'don't ask me ask your principal.'

Anyway, everyone seemed a little wary. This wasn't happy-go-lucky, Lion King style jungle. This was dark, damp, and spooky uncharted rainforest.

Everyone's clothes were soon caked in mud, and the girls' hair was plastered against their faces. Liv, Emma, Jasmine, and Cece were complaining nonstop, Jana got a weird look in her eyes every time she saw a jungle animal, Leila's motorcycle boots were...destroyed, Adam was plowing through the underbrush like an ox, and the Nerd Herd was blabbing about the scientific names for species they saw. Yeah, they were probably the only ones amused by the trip. Me, I'd rather have been playing volleyball or jet skiing or basically doing anything else. Mrs. Jenson looked angry too, for some reason.

The jungle seemed to be closing in on us. The trees grew closer together, the rocks got larger, the vines more plentiful. Soon, we had to walk one person at a time because we couldn't all fit beside each other!

"Can we go now? Can we go now? Can we go now?" whined Chloe and Zuri over and over again. I was about ready to rip my ears off.

"For the ten millionth time, NO!" snapped Mrs. Jenson. Something was really eating at her. She rarely yelled at us.

"I hate having to walk." groaned Bree, "I can't even see the end of the path!"

"That's because of the wildlife species residing here, consisting of…" droned Olive.

Everyone moaned as Olive blabbed on. Again, Chase was probably the only one who understood her nonsense.

"Guys, do you hear that?" asked Chase, suddenly. Ahh yes. Bionic hearing.

"No." said everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Jana and Rhydian cupped their hands around their ears, as though they were trying to hear something. Suddenly, Jana screamed, "Duck!"

We all dropped down, as a tiger pounced from the bushes. Almost everyone screamed, the only silent person being KC. She seemed to be used to surprises.

"It's going to eat us!" screamed Logan, "We have to do something!"

"This is probably the first time I agree with Logan." said Lindey.

The tiger rounded on us, and growled loudly. "Come on, we can take it!" I shouted.

Teddy turned on me. "Are you crazy!?"

"She's right!" shouted China, "We have bionic teens on our side. We can take them!"

"Yeah!" cried Avery, "Go Adam, Bree, and Chase!"

What no one expected was a team to come forward. I stepped forward beside Adam, Bree, and Chase because of my athletic ability, and beside me was KC, Skylar, Jana, Rhydian, Sara, and Benny.

In a shocking act, Jana sprang onto the tiger's back, and bit down hard on its scruff. Everyone turned in shock, unable to tell why the tiger was writhing in pain. Her teeth weren't sharp enough to cause harm...right?

"Jana!" screamed Shannon, "Be careful!" But Jana didn't seem to be paying attention. She bit harder and began to tumble over the tiger, who was trying to scratch at her. Finally, he placed a good swipe at her side, causing her to cry out and fling off of the tiger, into a tree.

"Jana!" screamed Rhydian, running over to help her.

While Rhydian was distracted, the tiger leapt at Bree, and was almost on her when Skylar rammed into the tiger's side. The tiger yelped, and Skylar pulled Bree aside. Adam, then, pounced on the tiger, and used his bionic strength to hit it. He didn't hit his hardest, though, because he didn't want to kill it.

The tiger's hip bone cracked, but that didn't stop it. It seemed to be smart, because it decided to avoid the group who'd decided to fight it, and instead turned to the others. A few stood strong, like Mack, Maya, Shannon, Tom, China, Lindey, Ally, and Gabe, but everyone else cowered behind the few brave ones. They all knew they couldn't defeat a tiger.

The tiger bunched up its muscles, and sprang. It was flying straight at Leila! She covered her face with her arms, in a weak attempt at defense, and closed her eyes.

Right when everyone thought the tiger would, you know, tear her open, Austin jumped in front of Leila, and punched the tiger in the side as hard as he could. He wasn't as strong as the tiger, but he did manage to fling it off.

"You saved my life." said Leila, "Even after how I've treated you!"

"Meh," said Austin, "I started it by not welcoming you. You're pretty tough."

Leila smiled, "Thanks. Friends?"

"Friends." said Austin, grinning too.

"Aww, you two made up." said Rocky, "But if you don't notice, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY A TIGER!"

"Oh, right." said Austin.

Leila groaned, "Why don't we just skip this scene."

"What?!" asked Rocky.

"Oh yeah!" said Leila, "It doesn't work like that here!"

Rocky and Austin exchanged a look, and Rocky made the cuckoo sign. "Uh, whatever you say, Leila." said Rocky.

Anyway, when the tiger was flung away, I ran at it. KC was right at my side, and she smiled and winked at me. I think that was the first time I'd ever seen her look friendly. I jumped up, and KC jumped over the tiger's back. I kicked its side, and she kicked its back. The tiger went flying at our combined strengths, right at Skylar, who, with the help of Adam, used a vine to tie its leg to a palm tree.

"By my calculations," said Olive, "That vine will give in a few minutes. We have to get out of here!" Wow, that was the first time Olive said something we all understood.

"Follow me!" cried Mrs. Jenson, "Let Zuri and Chloe go to the front!" We ran for our lives out of the jungle, into the school, and into our dorms. We all would need time to recover from shock and injuries. I heard Jana was in the nurse's office for serious blood loss. That scratch was worst than it looked. I was thankful my sister and I didn't get hurt, but I couldn't imagine how Shannon, Rhydian, and Tom would be feeling. I'd make sure I went by the nurse's office to thank Jana for distracting and fighting the tiger.

Nobody's POV:  
"What were you thinking!?" cried Mrs. Jenson, storming in angrily, "You didn't tell me there was tigers in the jungle!"

"Calm down Abby." growled the headmaster, "No matter what happened, it got the job done. They came together in crisis. And...you know how I love my students to get along." It was a total lie, of course, but he'd have to lie to Mrs. Jenson.

Mrs. Jenson clenched her teeth, "They could've been killed!" she hissed.

"So?" said the headmaster, "I don't care if they were rescuing each other from volcanoes! They're together now, and that's what matters. Now I suggest you mind your place, and show some respect.

Mrs. Jenson's nails dug into her palms. "You won't hurt them." she growled.

"Of course not." said the headmaster. "I'm not hurting them in any way, shape, or form." _At least, for now_.

**How was it? Sorry my update was late! I wanted to get this done a week ago, but I've got lots of end-of-the-school-year homework. Oh well, it's up now! I know it wasn't my greatest, but I made Bree/Skylar comedy, KC discoveries, variation between shows, tension, and clues about the headmaster, so I'm satisfied with my work. PLEASE check out my story Revenge! It'll be good, I promise! Okay, if that's all, bye!**


	8. Time Tangled

**Hey! Well, what do you know? This chapter is coming sooner than I originally thought! Sorry to all of you that were angry about the hiatus, but I will say this story will still take a while to be updated, but you won't have to wait as long. So, I had zero ideas until I chatted with Writer207 and we came up with something! I hope you enjoy! Now to respond to the reviews:**

**BeautifulSupernova: XD! Totally! You can guess, but you won't know! Let's hope the identity of the headmaster is revealed soon!**

**PurpleNicole531: You're probably right! ;)! I know, I love writing the KC parts. It's great that she's a spy. XD! I know! Who doesn't love Cody/Bailey?! XD! Okay, that was really fun to write! Yes, I think we're all glad they made up. Yeah! Bionic heroes to the rescue! Thanks for the review!**

**DragoKing999: You'll see...and good guess, but no. Thanks for the review!**

**Writer207: Thanks! It's fine to say that! Good! I'm glad! I was worried it was boring. Yes, I think we all want to know that. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

**Cap. Kayla: OMG, you've wanted this update for so long, and I'm so happy to give it to you! I'm glad you enjoyed, and liked the tiger. XD! Yeah, it was crazy, but now it's summer so I'm good! Thanks for the review!**

**TakeThePRNDL: No, I'm only adding one more show, no more DCOMs. Yeah! Go KC! Thanks for the review!**

**Black101: No, I never watched that show. Thanks for the review!**

**daphrose: That's fine! You'll find out soon! XD! Yup, she sure was. And you're right! This island's full of weirdos! XD! Don't forget the vampire! You'll have to wait and see what he does, but I will say, they aren't on this island for no reason. Thanks for the review!**

**Cecilia: Sure! I know! I love Wolfblood and Teen Beach Movie! I'm glad you like it! Well, Seacat was kind of minor, so I decided to only go for the main characters. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

**Mermaid girl: Sorry, I don't know that show. Thanks for the review!**

**T917MA: Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

**Cap. Kayla: Here's your update! Thanks for the second review!**

**DragonEmperor999: (Seven reviews) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**CammieBishop: I know. XD! I've been getting that a lot. Yes, actually! I have ideas for the teachers! Their siblings should show up, but maybe not in the same way. Thanks for the review.**

**Wow! That's a lot of reviews! I get it, the hiatus was hard. But now I'm back with another chapter! Let's get these wheels turning! Also, the chapters might not be as long as usual. I think I'm going to drum them down a little. Here's your chapter!**

"I need them all!" screamed the headmaster, "Now there's even more to hunt down!"

"You already have so many!" squeaked Lieutenant, "Aren't they enough!?"

"No!" shouted the headmaster, throwing a potted plant at Lieutenant, "I must have them all!"

The Lieutenant nodded, quickly. "Y-yes sir! We'll f-find a way to get you what you want!"

The headmaster sat down at his desk, rubbing his hands together. "I have an idea to get them exactly where we want them."

The headmaster grabbed a letter and began to quickly scribble down something. "Send this to them immediately!" cried the headmaster.

"Y-yes sir!" cried Lieutenant, "Right away sir!"

**Two days later:**

"Cyd! Cyd!" screamed Shelby, jumping on Cyd, who was in bed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Get off, get off!" groaned Cyd, blinking her eyes to clear them, "What do you want?"

"Well, you know how I applied us to that school?" asked Shelby.

"You mean the school you had to beg and bribe me to go to?" asked Cyd.

"Yes!" cried Shelby, "I got a letter back about it!" Shelby grabbed the letter and started waving it in Cyd's face.

"Ugh, this is what you woke me up for?" muttered Cyd.

"WAKE UP!" screamed Shelby.

"Ahh!" screamed Cyd, falling out of bed.

"It's time to see if we got in!" cried Shelby, hopping up and down in excitement.

She tore the envelope open, and wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh, this doesn't look like the school I signed up for." she said, softly.

Cyd grabbed the letter. "Whoa! The school's on a tropical island!"

"That isn't what I signed us up for!" cried Shelby.

"Who cares?" asked Cyd, "This is even better than some crummy school! It'll be like vacation every day!"

"I guess you're right…" said Shelby, "But did we get in?"

"...yes!" cried Cyd, "We did! Hooray!"

"How are we even going to get there?" Shelby asked.

"Uh, need I remind you, we can time travel?" asked Cyd.

"We can time travel, not teleport." said Shelby.

"Well, whenever we time travel, we also head to the place we are thinking of." said Cyd, "So we could time travel, like, one second into the future, and attend that school!"

"Only one second!" cried Shelby, "And staying in that time period! We could do major damage!"

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Cyd, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"We could tear a hole in the space time continuum." said Shelby.

"Geez, stop being so negative." said Cyd. "Now, come on."

Cyd grabbed Shelby's hand, but Shelby pulled it away. "Cyd, this isn't safe. I didn't sign us up for this school."

"Fine." said Cyd, "I guess we just won't go." Cyd waited for a while, before tackling her and tickling.

"Ahh! Cyd!" screamed Shelby. Cyd took the moment to grab Shelby's hand, and zap them to the school.

Seconds later, they were standing in front of the school, with their bags at their sides. "Where'd these bags come from…" murmured Cyd.

"Cyd!" screamed Shelby, "What did you do?!"

"I zapped us here!" said Cyd, defensively, "Come on! Let's go explore!"

"No!" screamed Shelby. "We're going back one second and heading home! Come on!"

"Ugh!" screamed Cyd, "You're no fun!"

Shelby grabbed Cyd's arm, and closed her eyes. When she blinked them open, they were still on the island. "Cyd! Stop blocking my time traveling!"

"I'm not!" yelled Cyd, holding her hands up in defense.

"Uh...maybe we have to think harder." said Shelby. She grabbed Cyd's hand, and shut her eyes. Once again, she stayed put. "What's happening?!" screamed Shelby.

"I don't know!" yelled Cyd, "Our time travel isn't working!"

"Let's try to call my parents. They can pick us up." said Shelby.

"We're on an island!" screamed Cyd, "How're they going to get us?! By boat?! Besides, how are we gonna explain getting here?!"

"Well, would you rather be stuck here?" asked Shelby.

"Well, now that I think about…" said Cyd.

"Get out your phone!" snapped Shelby.

"Fine!" cried Cyd. She pulled out her phone, and stared in surprise. "There's no reception!"

"What?!" asked Shelby, "We're right on an open island! There's nothing here to block reception!"

"Well, maybe we could go into the school and ask to use a landline." said Cyd.

"No way." said Shelby, "I'm not doing this. First you drag me in, then I want to stay, not gonna happen!" (Reference much? XD!)

"Fine." said Cyd, "I'll go in. But, I'll warn you, on an island there's snakes, and giant crabs, and…"

"Okay fine!" yelled Shelby, "I'll come with you! But we're leaving right after that!"

"Fine." said Cyd, dragging a nervous Shelby in.

"What do we do now?" asked Shelby, when they entered the front room of the school. "No one's here!"

"We get someone's attention!" cried Cyd. "IS ANYONE HERE?!"

"What are you doing?!" hissed Shelby.

"Getting someone's attention." said Cyd, matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from around the corner. "This is the end!" cried Shelby, "I saw a horror movie that went like this!"

"No you didn't." said Cyd.

"I saw the trailer!" cried Shelby, defensively. "I'm tough!"

"No you're not." said Cyd.

"He's coming!" screamed Shelby, jumping behind Cyd.

"Why do you assume it's a guy?" asked Cyd, "There's girl worker's too! Come on Shelby!"

"But I'd rather believe the person that'll kill us isn't a girl, but a..." started Shelby.

"Cute boy." finished Cyd, dreamily. "Who is that boy?!"

"What did you say?" asked a boy, who'd just came out of what appeared to be a nurse's office for some reason.

"N-nothing!" cried Cyd.

"Uh, who are you and what do you want with us!?" screamed Shelby.

"Uh, I'm Kaz, and I don't want anything with you." said Kaz, before looking at Cyd, "Though I may want something with her."

Cyd walked over to Kaz, almost in a daze. "So, you're a doctor?" asked Cyd.

"W-why would you ask that?!" asked Kaz, "What did people tell you?!"

Cyd tilted her head, confused. "No one told me anything. I just saw you come out of the nurse's office."

Kaz laughed, nervously. "Oh! Uh, I guess you could say so. I mean, I, err, dabble I guess."

"Well, I hate to break up this "cough-awkward-cough" moment," started Shelby, "But we want to speak to the principle here about using a landline to call home. Then _we're leaving_."

"Oh, must we leave so soon?" teased Cyd, "Come on, Shelb, let's hang out here a bit!"

"Yeah!" said Kaz, "I'd be happy to show you around."

"I might just take up your offer." said Cyd.

"Okay lovergirl." said Shelby, grabbing Cyd's arm. "Let's go find the principle."

"Those five words have never meant good things for me." said Cyd.

"Good bye _Kaz_." growled Shelby.

"Why'd you have to ruin that for me?" whined Cyd, as they walked down the hall, "And do you even know where you're going?"

"I thought I saw a sign that said Principal's Office." said Shelby, "And I don't want you to get attached to a boy you'll have to leave."

Cyd frowned. "I guess…"

"Here we are!" cried Shelby, interrupting Cyd.

Shelby immediately swung the door open. "Excuse me! Who's here?"

"I'm Ms. Stevens." said a woman, "The school's secretary. What can I do for you?"

"We got stranded here!" cried Shelby, "And we don't have any way to call our parents! Do you have a landline we can use?"

"I'm afraid not." said Ms. Stevens, "I'll tell the headmaster to find a way to contact your parents. In the mean time, you need a place to stay."

"Well...I guess…" murmured Shelby.

"Well, we have extra dorms. You can share, if you want." said Ms. Stevens.

"That'd be great!" said Cyd, "Thanks!"

"No problem." said Ms. Stevens. "You may be away from school for some time though…"

"No!" screamed Shelby, "I need to keep my grades perfect and all attendance days attended!"

"Well, you can come to school here." offered Ms. Stevens, "It should count."

"Yes!" cried Shelby, "I mean no! I mean, I'm so conflicted!"

"What she means to say is," started Cyd, "We'd love to attend."

"Great!" said Ms. Stevens, "I'll run a file for you, and you can start!" She walked over to a table. "Here's a room key. Your dorm is room 115. Have fun at school!"

"Great! Bye!" yelled Cyd, pulling Shelby out.

As the girls left, Ms. Stevens walked into the headmaster's office. "Two girls say they're lost, and need you to contact their parents. Okay?"

"Of course." he said, "That'll be all." Ms. Stevens left, as another person entered, this one a man. "Good job, Lieutenant. You got them here, and they have no clue."

"Aren't you gonna make that call?" asked Lieutenant.

"No you fool!" screamed the headmaster, "They aren't going anywhere."

"But boss, won't they wonder why they can't time travel?" asked Lieutenant.

"They'll be surrounded by normal people...kind of. As far as they know." said the headmaster. "They won't dare mention it. After all, they certainly don't want to end up in my lab."

**Meanwhile: **

Kaz ran down the hall to find Oliver. "Oliver!" he cried, "I have great news!"

"You got the sample of the medicine?" asked Oliver.

"Well, that and I met a pretty girl! I think she's into me!" cried Kaz.

"Good for you, buddy!" said Oliver, "I wish I was that lucky."

"Well, with looks like this," said Kaz, gesturing to his face, "It ain't luck, my friend."

"Did I just hear you met a girl?" asked Lela, bouncing over.

"Lela!" yelled Mack, "Don't intrude on other people's business!"

"Aww!" whined Lela, like a little kid, "But it's so fun!"

Mack shot her a look, before grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "We'll leave you two alone."

"Well, that was weird." said Kaz, once the two left.

"Isn't everyone here weird?" asked Oliver.

"Good point." said Kaz.

"Congratulations, dude." said Oliver, "Put the medicine away, and then let's meet up with everyone else. I heard there was some kind of ice cream party happening out on the courtyard."

"Sounds good, man." said Kaz, heading into his dorm to put the medicine away. When he entered, he said, "Now let's go!"

**Best Friends whenever (again):**

"Do you hear that?" asked Cyd.

"Yeah!" cried Shelby, "Screaming kids! This was a trap! I knew it!"

Cyd groaned. "No it isn't you big scaredy-cat." said Cyd, "They sound happy. Let's go."

"No!" screamed Shelby, as Cyd dragged her away. She scuffed her feet, but she was really no match for Cyd.

"Hey, who are you?" called Logan, as they entered the courtyard.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked KC, a lot less welcoming.

"Cyd and Shelby!" cried Cyd, ignoring KC's tone.

"I guess you could say we're new here." grumbled Shelby.

"Yaysies!" squealed Liv, "New people!"

"New friends!" cried Riley.

"You people are so cheesy." said Maya. "I'm Maya. Hands off my man." She grabbed Luke, and pulled him away from the girls.

"Don't worry." said Cyd, "I've got my eyes on another guy."

"Ooh!" squealed Lela.

"Wait, did I just say that out loud?" asked Cyd.

"Yup, you did." said Shelby.

"Greetings." said Ravi.

The large group did a quick exchange of names, right as Kaz and Oliver arrived. "Hey, you!" said Kaz, flirtatiously to Cyd, "I thought you were leaving!"

"Turns out I'm staying longer than I expected." Cyd flirted back.

"Aww!" cried Emma.

"It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!" cried Dez. Mack's eyes widened, before she realized it wasn't serious.

"They aren't even dating." said Ally.

"That's what makes it even more romantic!" cried Dez, bursting into tears.

"Ooh-kay." said Avery.

"I've got an idea!" Lela suddenly screamed.

"What?!" asked Bree.

"There's so many girls here now, we should have a slumber party!" she squealed, "Maybe the boys can have one, too!"

"That'd be awesome!" said Liv, "We can do make up, and listen to music, and watch movies!"

"What if we watch that old movie, West Side Story?" asked Lindey.

Mack suddenly spat out the water she'd gulped moments before. "Whoa!" cried Logan, "Awesome!"

"Sorry." said Mack, "I just...uh...don't like that movie."

"Come on!" whined Lindey, "It's a good one!"

"Yeah Mack!" cried Lela, "Don't you want to see the movie I was-mmph."

Mack quickly slapped a hand over Lela's mouth, as everyone started chanting, "Watch it! Watch it! Watch it!"

Mack's forehead scrunched up in worry. "Fine!" she suddenly cried. "Ugh...this isn't going to end well…"

"Yay!" cried all the girls, "Girl's night!"

"Wait." said Kaz, "I might see Cyd in pajamas?" He then passed out.

**So, what do you think? I seriously wanted a ship for Kaz, but I couldn't find anyone, and I was sad. :(. But then Cyd came along, and she was perfect! I hope you enjoyed! We have (hopefully) our final show, since I want all Disney shows. I will say, it's hard to incorporate the new ones. Also, since Bunk'd is a spin off of Jessie, I won't be adding it to the list. I don't know if this was what you wanted from the returning chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! Bye for now!**


	9. The Sleepover (Part 1)

**READ THIS! I'm back, baby! I'm sorry it took so long, I'm in a hotel that makes it near impossible to update. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for the absence! Things are going to get REALLY interesting. Oh, BTW, I posted a BUNK'd fanfiction, I hope you guys read it! Okay, there's one thing I'd like to say. I'm not adding Descendants…in this story. Maybe in the sequel to Disney High, because so many of you have asked. The plot of the sequel is under-wraps, and I've already said too much. But stay tuned! Anyway, just to be clear, I'm not adding ANY MORE FANDOMS. You take what you got, which is already too many for me to handle. There will be more in the sequel, though. My song suggestion is Let's Get It Started In Here (I know, old school) because it's party time! Slumber party, to be exact. Now, my review responses!**

**Purplenicole531: XD! I ship it so hard, I even made a manip video of the two. They really are perfect for each other, their personalities are practically the same! I love Best Friends Whenever, so I had to add it. I like Kyd. That way, it doesn't sound like you're saying 'Kaz.' Yay! I'm glad! Wolfblood is so wonderful, and I'm crazy about Maddian! And good! Now you understand everything I write! (Maybe even better than I do. XD!) **

**Writer207: Thanks! XD! They so are! Well, that does sound like the guys. Oh Kaz…Here's your update! **

**Swimmergirlshalom: Thanks! It really is a great show! That's fine. My school hasn't started yet, but I get it. Thanks for the review!**

**DragonEmperor999: No Descendants, but your guess is…correct! This might get AU…Thanks for the review!**

**Cap. Kayla: No Descendants right now. Thanks for the review!**

**Cecilia: Thanks! I'm glad, I was really happy about that one! It's a great show, whenever you get to watch, you should. Or check out YouTube. It has all the episodes. Thanks for the review!**

**AngelWingsRocks: I haven't seen either of those shows, but since the teachers aren't important, I will probably add them. Thank for the suggestion! **

**AngelWingsRocks: Hmm…maybe. Good point…Aww, that's too bad. I hope you've remembered it by now!**

**Leo Corp: (8 reviews) Aww! You didn't have to review everyone! Thanks! To respond to all: Chapter 1: Thanks! Wolfblood is so great, how could I NOT add it? XD! I know. But Jana's great, too. Chapter 2: Thanks! XD! There's a new Lukaya. Though no one would expect it…Well, they HAD to meet. Like, there was no other option. Thanks again! Chapter 3: ACK! I forgot Leo! NOOOOO! A mistake has been made! I've actually never watched the show, but a friend told me about it, so I decided to go for it. Well, sometimes opposites don't attract. Sometimes they're exactly alike. Thanks! I try my best! (Though apparently I forgot Leo!) Ugh, I should've added that. I forgot all about Alien Gladiators. That's so sweet! I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Chapter 4: Thanks! Yeah, it's quite unbelievable. I know! Bailey/Cody was so great. Thanks! And yeah, I needed to add that argument. Chapter 5: Yeah, well, I figured Alex would never fully grow up. XD! Yeah, but let's see how well Jana can do in the near future…I ain't telling. XD! You'll have to see about that guy. Chapter 6: I'm going to assume you meant 'Olive.' Though, I did write 'Olive' as 'Oliver' a lot. Yeah, not a pairing, but a close friendship of deep understanding. Thanks! Chapter 7: Oh Bree, you never change. XD! It's the best! Ooh, yes. Those mysterious teachers with their lectury-mumbo-jumbo. XD! JK! Those teachers are weird on a level above that. No kidding, dude. Chapter 8: UGH! Did I forget Leo again!? I swear, I need to pay more attention to detail. Don't worry, he didn't go missing. I'm just a space case…Thanks! I'm glad you like it that much! Hmm…was it? I guess I know Lab Rats so well I quote it without realizing. XD! I love Kaz and Cyd. In my mind, they're perfect for each other. OTP! This is one of the few crossover ships I ship in real life too. Thanks! I love making the crossover ships! Wow! That was a lot to respond to! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I did well responding!**

**Anonymous: No. Thanks for the review!**

**Wolfslick: (4 reviews) I don't know where they are! But no, there's no Descendants. Yes, I suppose it'd be interesting but not yet. The message did appear, and the answer is still no, I'm sorry.**

**KimDavenport: Thanks! I hope you've enjoyed what you've read!**

**Wow! That was a LOT of reviews! I now have 90! This is so amazing, maybe I'll even get (gasp) 100 reviews!? Should I be so hopeful? It all depends on you! Here's your chapter!**

Nobody's POV:

The first people to arrive at Mack and Lela's room, (the place the slumber party would be held) were Liv, Jasmine, Emma, and Cee Cee. "Hello!" screamed Lela, excitedly, as the four girls arrived.

"This is going to be so awesome!" squealed Jasmine, as the five girly-girls started jumping up and down and screaming in excitement.

"Ahh!" yelled Mack, covering her ears at the high-pitched girly screaming.

"We've got to do makeovers!" said Emma.

"Don't worry." Said Lela, "I have professional movie makeup."

"Wow!" said Jasmine, "How'd you get that?"

"Oh you know…" mumbled Lela, "Uh…Bay-e?"

"Don't you mean E-bay?" asked Cee Cee.

"Uh…sure!" said Lela.

"Yaysies!" cried Liv, as the girls continues going crazy.

"Will you guys just get in?" teased Mack, opening the door for them.

The next to arrive was Maya, Riley, Rocky, Deliah, Lindey, Zuri, Avery, Chloe, and Maddie.

"Let's just get this over with." Said Deliah.

"I'm with Deliah." Said Maddie.

"Oh, come on guys!" said Lindey, cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll have a great time!"

"Whatever." Said Chloe, "Zuri and I are going to spend all night watching Power Ponies."

"This is going to be so fun!" cheered Riley, as she skipped over to the door and knocked on it.

"Welcome guests!" squealed Lela, letting them all in. "Prepare for the night of your lives!"

"Ooh, we're going to toilet paper someone's house?" asked Deliah.

"…no." said Lela, "Why would we do that?"

"You said it'd be the night of my life." Said Deliah, "Guess not."

Still confused, Lela just said, "Uh…okay!"

The next group consisted of Skylar, Jana, Shannon, Bree, KC, Shelby, Cyd, and Sarah.

"So…how do these things work?" asked Skylar.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "You don't know how a slumber party works?!" Lela practically screamed.

"No, I don't for…" Skylar tried to scramble for a word, "Reasons." (This is before Lab Rats vs Mighty Med)

"Well come on! I have to show you!" cried Lela, somehow managing to grab all the girls and drag them in. "The real fun will start when everyone arrives."

"Are you sure?" asked Cyd, "The dorm is already pretty crowded."

"Are you (gasp) suggesting I leave someone out?" asked Lela.

"No…" said Shelby, "Uh, just…it looks like…you should move some furniture."

"Good idea." Said Lela, pushing her bed towards the wall.

"Careful." Whispered Shelby, "She seems sensitive."

"Yeah yeah." Muttered Cyd.

Finally, Ally, Trish, China, Olive, and Teddy arrived. "Hooray!" screamed Lela, throwing open the door. "Everyone's here! We can get the party started!"

"So, what should we do?" asked China.

"Whatever you want!" cried Lela, excitedly.

"How about Truth or Dare?" asked Trish, "I can't wait to hear all your deep, dark secrets."

All the girls shuddered, except Lela. "Sounds fun! Let's do it!"

All twenty-eight girls sat in a circle, staring at each other. "So." Said Ally, breaking the ice, "Who should start?"

"I think Trish should start, since she suggested it." Said KC.

"Wait." Said Avery, "Shouldn't we establish some rules first?"

"Okay." Said Olive, "How about no inappropriate or vandalism dares, and no hurtful truths?"

"Aw, but those are the best kind!" said Trish.

"How about since there's so many people here, we each take a turn, then end it." Said Teddy. Everyone agreed, and the game started.

"Truth or dare…Ally." Said Trish.

"Truth." Said Ally.

"What's your most embarrassing habit?" asked Trish.

"You already know this one." Said Ally, "Chewing on my hair."

"I know." Said Trish, "I just wanted everyone else to know." Ally blushed, as everyone snickered.

"Hmm…" said Ally, brushing off the embarrassment. It was just a game, after all. "Truth or dare…Emma."

"Hmm…dare." Said Emma.

"Ugh!" cried Ally, "I'm so bad at dares. Let's see…I dare you to…do the chicken-dance."

Emma grinned, fully confident, and started dancing, as everyone started to laugh. "There." Said Emma, when she was done. "How about, Truth or Dare Maya."

"Dare." Said Maya.

"I dare you to run up to Luke's dorm, and when he opens the door, tackle him." Said Emma.

"Sure." Said Maya, unfazed. All the girls left the room, and hid behind a corner, as Maya knocked on the door.

"Hey May-AHHH!" screamed Luke, as Maya tackled him. "What was that for?"

"A dare." Said Maya, as she helped Luke up.

"Well, if I were going to be tackled by anyone," said Luke, "I'm glad it was you."

"Aww!" cried Jasmine, "It's always much more fun when a person is cool about the dare!"

The girls quickly headed back to the room, eager to hear the next truth or dare. "Truth or dare, Riley." Said Maya.

"Aww, you picked me!" squealed Riley.

"I know, honey." Said Maya.

"Truth." Said Riley.

"How do you feel about Lucas?" asked Maya, "Friend or brother?"

A hush descended over the group of girls, as Riley scrunched her face up in thought. "I-I don't know." Riley said, finally. "Though I hope I find out soon."

"I know you will." Said Maya, wrapping an arm around Riley.

"Next!" cried Riley, suddenly snapping out of confusion, the way she always did. "Truth or Dare…Jasmine."

"Dare." Said Jasmine.

"Hmm…oh!" cried Riley, "I've got a good one. Run up to Logan's door, knock, and when he answers, tell him you love him and run. Don't tell him it was a dare."

"What?!" shrieked Jasmine, "That isn't fair! How about I come back after I run and tell him."

"Yeah." Said Lindey, "It's only fair not to confuse him."

"Fiiiine." Said Riley, rolling her eyes.

Once again, the girls hid around the corner, as Jasmine knocked on Logan's door. "Hey Jas." Said Logan, when he opened the door, "What's up?"

"Logan, I love you." Said Jasmine, before running off.

"Uh…okay?" asked Logan.

Jasmine ran back. "Riley dared me."

"I still don't understand what just happened!" called Logan, as Jasmine ran back to the girls, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually do it." Said Mack, as the girls went back to Lela and her's room.

"Yeah, well…" muttered Jasmine. "Truth or Dare…Mack."

"Truth." Said Mack.

"Have you ever peed in the ocean?" asked Jasmine.

"Of course not!" yelled Mack. "Gross!"

"I have." Said Deliah. "What?! If the fish can do it, so can I!"

"You sound so much like my brother, it scares me." Said Bree.

"Oo-kay then." Said Mack. "Truth or Dare…Bree."

"Dare." Said Bree.

"Do your best robot impression." Said Mack.

"Okay, now that is just insulting." Said Bree.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted everyone.

"Fiiine!" groaned Bree, "Ugh, I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me."

She stood up and did the Robot, and said, "I-am-a-robot. Bee-boop-boop."

Everyone laughed, because she did so badly. Bree sat down, blushing. "Okay, I'm done. Now, Truth or Dare…Deliah."

"Truth." Said Deliah.

"What the heck do you see in my brother?" asked Bree.

"We are so much alike!" cried Deliah, "One day, when I rule the world, I will make him my mate, and we will re-name this planet Deliah-land."

"Or Adam-land." Said Jana.

"I'll be in charge." Said Deliah.

"Okay…I'm scared." Said Liv.

Suddenly, Adam peeked his head around the doorway. "It's okay! We already discussed it, and I'm cool with it!"

"Moving on…NOW." Said Lindey.

"Okay." Said Deliah, "But it WILL happen, so be prepared. Truth or Dare…Liv."

"Truth." Said Liv, "I'm afraid of what Dare you'd give me."

"Since you played Tristan Lycanth." Said Deliah, "I want to hear your best wolf howl."

"You got it." Said Liv, with a smile. She threw her head back. "AWHOOOO!"

On instinct, Jana threw her head back, too, and howled. "You know that dare wasn't for you, right?" asked Deliah.

"Uh…" said Jana, "I didn't mean awhoo, I meant…OW! Lela, you stepped on my foot!"

"Oh, sorry!" cried Lela, as thr girls nodded with understanding.

"Truth or Dare, Jana." Said Liv, "You're a really good howler."

"Uh, thanks." Said Jana, "Dare."

"Go outside Ravi's door, and howl." Said Liv, "I want to see how he'll react."

"Okay." Said Jana. She crept over to the door, while the girls hid again, and howled.

Right away, Ravi opened the door, in his underwear, right as Jana hid. "AHH!" he screamed, "A wolf!" He then took off down the hall, in his underwear, as all the girls laughed.

Zuri snapped a picture. "Blackmail." She said.

"Aww!" cried Avery, "His underwear has hearts on it!"

"Only you could find that adorable." Said Emma.

The girls went back in, and Jana said, "Truth or Dare, Shannon."

"Uh, truth." Said Shannon, nervously.

"Are you dating Tom?" asked Jana, a tiny grin breaking out.

"No." said Shannon.

"But you kissed!" said Jana.

"Hold up, girl." Said Jasmine. "I haven't even had a first kiss yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Shannon.

"Come on!" cried Jasmine, "Guys are supposed to be drooling over me!"

"Very un-conceited of you to say." Said Lindey.

"I'm sure you'll get your moment eventually." Said Lela. "Now next."

"Okay, truth or dare Lindey." Said Shannon.

"Truth." Said Lindey, grinning.

"Do YOU like Garrett?" asked Shannon.

Lindey's eyes widened. "Uh…" she said, as everyone leaned in. Suddenly, she smiled a bit. "Maybe just a teeny-little bit." She teased.

"Whoa!" shouted Jasmine. "I didn't expect that!"

"It just a tiny little crush!" she cried, "In my defense, we did go to the dance together."

"Aww! I love love!" cried Ally.

"Anyway," said Lindey, "Truth or dare, Zuri."

"Truth." Said Zuri.

"Have you ever had a kiss-dream about Mrs. Kipling?" asked Lindey.

"Eww, no." said Zuri. "I thought only Ravi had those."

Everyone laughed, as Zuri added. "Truth or Dare, Chloe."

"Dare." Said Chloe.

"Go…dye Tyler's hair in his sleep." Said Zuri.

Chloe grinned. "Oh yeah."

She grabbed some hair dye from the makeup bad, and ran into Tyler's room. She sprayed the pink (obviously it belonged to Lela) substance all over his hair, and ran back to the room. "He'll be angry, but it'll wash out." Said Chloe.

"I hope…" said Lela, nervously.

"Truth or dare…Sarah." Said Chloe.

"Dare." Said Sarah.

Chloe pulled out one of Stan's squeak-toys. "I dare you to chew on this squeak toy and growl like a dog." Said Chloe, "Don't worry, it hasn't been chewed."

"Why do you carry around a squeak-toy?" asked Skylar.

"You never know when you'll meet a dog." Said Chloe.

"Okay…" said Skylar.

"Uh…" mumbled Sarah, "I guess there's no backing out of a dare, right?"

At first, Sarah didn't make a move towards the squeak toy to execute the incredibly embarrassing dare. Eventually, Chloe got tired of waiting, and shoved the squeak toy in her hands. "Do it!" she shouted.

"Fine…" muttered Sarah, putting the squeak toy in her mouth. "Grr!"

After about a minute of the dare, she dropped the squeak toy, and was met with the sight of twenty-seven laughing girls. "Whoa!" yelled Chloe, picking up the squeak toy.

"Chloe, put that down!" shouted Avery, "It was just in Sarah's mouth!"

"But guys, look!" cried Chloe, "She punctured the squeak toy!"

Everyone looked, and indeed, there were two holes in it. "Huh, that's strange." Said Avery, "Regular teeth shouldn't be able to do that…"

"Uh…" said Sarah, "Let's move on!" She tried to change the topic. "Truth or Dare…Skylar!"

"Uh…truth." Said Skylar.

"Hmm…" mumbled Sarah, trying to quickly think of a good truth. "You look just like this superhero, and I only know because of my nerdy guy friends. You also have the same name as her. Why is that?"

"Yeah, why is that?" shouted a boy's voice from the hallway.

Bree walked out. "Leo!" she screamed, "Are you spying on us?"

"Yes, yes I am." Said Leo, "Nice dog impression, Sarah, by the way." Sarah blushed.

"Get out!" yelled Bree, shoving him out the door.

"You're the one who dragged me in-" Leo started to say, as Bree slammed the door in his face.

"Continue." Said Bree.

"Uh…" started Skylar, "My…parents really liked her?"

"Skylar Storm hasn't been around that long." Said Sarah.

"Um…" started Skylar, "Can we…do something else? I'm getting tired of this game."

"Aw, come on." Said Maya.

"How about…" started Skylar, knowing she'd regret her next words. "Makeovers?"

Jasmine, Liv, Emma, and Lela looked at each other. "MAKEOVER!" They all squealed.

"Why!?" screamed Maddie, "WHY!"

"I've never had a makeover before." Said Skylar.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Jasmine, Liv, Emma, and Lela.

"What's the big deal?" asked Jana, "Neither have I."

"Well…" said Jasmine, casting a sly look at the other girls, "Then you should be the ones to go first!"

"Whew!" said Maddie.

"You too, Maddie!" announced Liv.

"Aw, man!" cried Maddie.

"Let _me _handle this." Said Lela, shoving Skylar into the closet.

After a moment of silence, they could hear Skylar freaking out in there. "Well, sounds like things are going well." Said Bree.

Meanwhile, Emma pulled Maya aside. "I've got to ask, why _do _you like my brother?" asked Emma, "There's literally no logical explanation."

Maya smiled. "Simple. He's a lot like me, and he's kind, and we have fun together. Is there any other reasons?"

Emma looked surprised. "Isn't he kind of gross?"

"Well, it's funny!" cried Maya, laughing to herself while thinking of something Luke had done.

Emma smiled. "Well, even though I don't understand, like, at all, I'm glad you guys are happy."

"Thanks." Said Maya, grinning. "Oh look, the great unveiling!"

Maya pointed to the closet door that Lela walked out of. "Introducing, the new Skylar!" she cheered, shoving Skylar out. She was wearing a sixties-style outfit, and was frowning.

"I thought this would be more fun." She muttered, in embarrassment.

"You look great!" teased Bree, taking a picture.

"Delete it!" screamed Skylar.

"Nope." Said Bree.

"Ooh! You next, Maddie!" squealed Lela, oblivious to Skylar's disgust.

"No!" shrieked Maddie, as Lela pulled her into the closet.

"While they do that…" said Liv, "How about I help you apply some makeup, Sarah?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Sarah.

"Nope!" said Liv, cheerfully. Liv grabbed a tube of lipstick and was about to apply it when, on instinct, Sarah hissed and bared her 'teeth'.

"Ahh!" Liv shrieked, jumping back.

Sarah quickly caught her mistake, and calmed herself down. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled. "I just get nervous when other people do my makeup!"

"That would've been useful information!" cried Liv, trying to still her racing heart.

"How did you do that, anyway?" asked Lindey.

"Yeah, how?" asked Jana, suspiciously.

"Uh…" mumbled Sarah.

"Introducing!" shouted Lela, coming out of the closet yet again, interrupting the tense moment. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "The new and improved Maddie!"

"What do you mean 'improved'?" asked Maddie, as Lela shoved her out. She was wearing a tight pink dress. "This is awful!" Maddie suddenly ripped the dress off, and underneath was a jersey.

"Wha-what?" asked Lela, "When were you wearing a jersey?"

"You won't believe how fast I can change into one of these things." Said Maddie, "You see, Skylar, I was being smart about this makeover." Skylar rolled her eyes, and attempted to remove the sixties make-up.

As Lela took her next girl (victim) into the closet, Jasmine came over to Jana. "Want me to give you a manicure?" she asked.

"What's a manicure?" asked Jana.

"How do you not know what a manicure is?" asked Jasmine, "Here, I'll show you." She took Jana's hand, grabbed a pair of nail-clippers, and was about to trim a nail when Jana growled and snapped her teeth.

Jasmine jumped back. "What is it with you people and makeovers!?" shrieked Jasmine.

"Sorry!" cried Jana, "I was just…unprepared."

Jasmine sighed. "Maybe you're an eye-makeup type person."

Meanwhile, KC said, "Uh, I've got to call my dad. Can you give me a minute?"

"Can we borrow your-" started Shelby, hopefully.

"Necklace later?" finished Cyd, shooting Shelby an annoyed look. "It looks really pretty."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Said KC. Luckily, her necklace wasn't a weapon in disguise.

KC stepped out of the room, and pulled out her phone. "Dad?" she whispered into it.

"Yes, KC?" asked Craig.

"Something really weird is going on." Started KC.

"What is it?" asked her dad. "Do you think it's the lead the agency was looking for?"

"I don't know." Said KC, "It doesn't have to do with the school, so much as it has to do with the students."

"Well, what is it?" asked Craig.

"A few of the girls act…strange." Said KC.

"Mm-hmm…" muttered Craig as he wrote down the information.

"There's a girl named Sarah who hisses, and has sharp teeth. And there's a girl named Jana who growls and acts all wild! And these two girls, Shelby and Cyd, just appeared _out of nowhere_ one day. Zeke and Luther weren't even flying the plane!"

"Wait, Zeke and Luther?!" asked Craig. "Those are the names of two of the missing students!"

KC thought back to the conversation she'd had with her dad just before leaving. "It is!" she cried, suddenly realizing. "And a lot of the teachers here are missing students, too! In fact, probably all the teachers!"

"Weird students, the missing students, what does it mean?!" asked Craig.

"You tell me!" hollered KC. KC took a deep breath, and calmed herself. "Okay, there's no proof to back this up, but I look at it like this. We're on an island in the middle of nowhere, all the teachers here are the missing students, Dad…I think we're being held captive."

Craig took a sharp inhale. "KC, this is really serious. I think we should get you out of there."

"No." said KC, "I need to accomplish this mission. And, without me, what would the other students do?! I mean, I know Adam, Bree, and Chase are there, but I'm starting to think this is too big for even them."

"KC, the other students aren't my problem." Said Craig. "You are. I'm not putting my daughter in harm's way. Now give me your coordinates so I can send a helicopter to get you."

"That's the thing." Said KC, "There are no coordinates. I can't get any reading on where the island is. It's almost as though it doesn't exist!"

"I'm sending a search party." Said Craig, "You're our best young spy. We need you back!"

"I can't." said KC, "Like I said, the island has no location. These kids have no hope. Dad, they need me. And, I see no one with their cell phone on, which is shocking in the world we live in, so I think they don't work. This phone probably only works because it's spy equipment. No contact, no location, no hope. Do you get it?"

Craig sighed. "I get it. And I trust you. So…I'll get the agency to send a search party with enough helicopters to get everyone off the island."

KC gasped. "But you'd be exposing the organization to so many people!"

"The agency is _for _the people." Said Craig, "To _protect_ the people. And, if giving ourselves up to save lives is what we have to do, we'll do it."

KC smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, honey." Said Craig, "Do you know how badly I miss you?"

"Aw, Dad…" murmured KC.

"Do you know how hard it is with you so far away?" he asked. "I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you. I'll convince the agency, don't worry."

"Thanks." Said KC, "Now, I've got to go. I hear someone coming."

"Bye." Craig said, one final time, savoring the sound of his daughter's voice before he'd have to leave her for who knows how long.

KC slowly opened the door back up, only to see that everyone had been done up. Most of them looked like they were from the sixties, except Cyd was wearing a rocker outfit, and Shelby was wearing a disco outfit. "I like it!" yelled Cyd.

KC grinned. _Maybe _she was warming up to these girls…just a little bit. Whoever said slumber parties bring people together was totally right."

"Bet you're eating your words now." Said Skylar, as she gestured to Bree's poodle-skirt.

"Don't even go there." Said Bree, as Skylar snickered.

"Wow!" cried Chloe, "I look like one of my dolls!"

"And I look stupid." Muttered Jana, gesturing to her pink dress. (Like in Dances With Wolfbloods)

"This was so much fun!" squealed Liv, Jasmine, Emma, and Lela.

"Suckers." Whispered KC, as she sat down beside them, the only one who hadn't had a makeover.

"Okay, now, let's gossip!" said Emma, "Jasmine, you are so into Logan."

"It's that obvious!" cried Jasmine, blushing bright red.

"Oh please." Said Emma, "It's so obvious, even a boy could tell."

As the girls talked, the closer they became. Even if the sleepover had a rocky start, they were still all girls, and were in it together. Unfortunately, they were so busy talking they didn't hear the voices outside their door…

**Cliffie! Kind of. Okay, let me start by saying, sorry! I know this chapter was lame, and pointless, and stuff, but I really wanted to write it like this! I love Truth or Dare, so I spent a good deal of time on that. I was gonna do a truth or dare for them all, but I lost inspiration. :P Stupid writer's block! It was really hard to write this chapter, but I did my best! And hey, you got some KC action! I promise the next chapter will be more action packed. Well, the girls (just barely) kept their secrets, let's see how much longer that'll last. Oh, please review! I repeat, I'm trying to get a hundred reviews! Okay, BYE! Sorry this was so long for no good reason!**


	10. The Sleepover (Part 2)

**Yay! My next story on my updating binge! Okay, I promised action, and you're getting action! I've got nothing much to say, but please read my update for A Mighty Friendship! Sorry I've been off fanfiction for a while! Oh, also, for some reason, I recommend the song The Wire: by HAIM for this chapter. (Maybe because things are starting to come down to the wire.) Now to respond to reviews!**

**DragonEmperor999: Thanks! And cool! Well, I'm totally making more! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: XD! Maybe just maybe…I know! I had to add Leo, since he's been away for a while. He'll be coming back, don't worry! Oh yes, things are starting to come down to the wire…I loved writing the fluffy conversation! And doesn't he creep EVERYONE out? XD! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Time for part 2!**

**BeautifulSupernova: Yes I did! Ironically, right before writing this, I promised I'd cut back a bit on all the words, then…I made that. XD! I'm a hypocrite. But I'm glad that worked in your advantage! Yeah! Go KC! Thanks for the review!**

**Cap. Kayla: Yeah, it's a lot of people to keep track of. Thanks for the review!**

**AngelWingsRocks: (2 reviews) I'm so glad! Oh yeah, that'll be awkward. XD! Maybe in the sequel…;)! Shh…And trust me, Stan will be appearing VERY soon. Thanks for the reviews!**

**TLKandBaltoCrew: XD! I agree! I would've loved to play this with them! XD! Oh yeah, I've noticed Jana DOES have a humorous side…:)! Yes! Go Jogan! You'll see very soon…thanks for the review!**

**Daughter of Ironman06: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! **

**Writer207: Thanks! Oh yeah, things are starting to unravel. Yup, one is better than none! Well, maybe your answers aren't as obvious as you'd think…:O! You'll see! Thanks for the review!**

**LabRat4: Yup, that'll be happening soon! They are all quite weird. XD! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Yes! I have! Thanks! I'm so glad, I wasn't too sure! Yeah, who doesn't like family-fluff? Well, thanks again! I hope you like this chapter!**

**KimDavenport: Thanks! That was hard work! I know! (BOOM!) Mind. Blown. Well, now the Organization knows, let's hope things get better. You'll see soon! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I know! Sorry about that! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks! Leo's roommates are Adam and Chase, and he IS bionic. Thanks for the review!**

**Icefire: Yes, Leo's bionic. Thanks for the review!**

**Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Thanks! I'm glad! XD! Nice guess! Thanks for the review!**

**Wow! That was a lot, and I'd like to thank you all for…ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! WHOO! (Blows party horn) Party! Pa-pa-pa-Party! Party! I've been trying to reach this goal for months! Thanks so much everyone! And now I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer! Here's your story!**

"Okay." Said Chase, "Behind this door is a huge group of girls."

"Awesome." Said Farkle.

"I know." Said Tyler, "I'm ready when you are."

"Totally, bro." said Logan.

"I don't know…" said Tom, nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh come on!" cried PJ, "You aren't chickening out now, are you?!"

"Of course not!" cried Tom.

"Then we're doing this." Said Luke.

"Okay." Said Chase. "Luke, Brady, and Ethan, do you have the silly string?" All three nodded. "Austin, Dez, Logan, and Tyler. Are you ready with the goo-guns?" Once again, all four nodded. "Okay." Said Chase, "And finally, Kaz, Gabe, Oliver, and Fletcher. Are you ready with the feathers?"

"Yup!" responded the four boys.

"And I have the camera!" squealed Ravi.

"Great!" cried Chase, "The rest of you know what to do?"

"Pillow fight!" cried the boys.

"Yes!" yelled Chase, "Time to prank the girls! Doing things like a bad boy. Now remember to wash your hand after handling the goo."

"Spoken like a true bad-boy." Said Butchy.

"Yeah yeah." Snapped Chase, "Let's just do this already."

"Three…" started Garrett, holding the doorknob to the girls' room, "Two…ONE!"

Garrett threw the door open, and the boys rushed through, spraying silly string and goo everywhere, as the rest of the boys started throwing pillows at the girls. Ravi was snapping pictures like crazy. "YOU MORONS!" screamed Bree, now covered in slime and sticky spray.

"Awesome!" yelled Cyd, completely soaked in goo.

"Cyd…pajamas…" mumbled Kaz, before fainting.

"KAZ!" screamed Oliver.

"Keep fighting, soldiers!" screamed Logan.

"TANNER!" screeched Lela, half soaked in goo. (Tyler quickly made her whole-soaked)

"It's for the guys, Lela!" yelled Tanner, spraying Mack.

"Fight back!" screamed KC. KC quickly grabbed a bottle of hair-spray and sprayed it at Luke.

"My eyes!" yelled Luke.

"Yes!" yelled Bree, tying a few scarves together, than superspeeding around the Nerd Squad.

"Oh no!" yelled Ravi, "If only we had more upper-body strength!"

Zuri and Chloe grabbed two pillows and wacked Ravi. "Silence prisoner!" yelled Zuri.

"I'm your brother!" yelled Ravi.

"She said silence, pip-squeak!" yelled Chloe.

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Ravi, in fear. (He was still a little scared of Chloe)

Chloe and Zuri's idea gave the girl's an idea what to do next. It was time to fight fire with fire.

All the girls grabbed pillows, and started whacking the boys. Soon, feathers were flying everywhere. "Whoo! It's like a winter wonderland!" yelled Adam, doing snow-angels in the feathers, until Deliah tackled him. Kaz was still somewhere under those feathers…

"YAY!" yelled PJ, catching a feather on his tongue. "That didn't taste as good as I thought it would."

"Gross." Said Teddy, whacking her brother.

"I don't know what snow is," started Skylar, "But I'm loving this! Woo-hoo!" She quickly tackled Oliver.

"A part of me is enjoying this." Said Oliver.

"Yes!" yelled Jana, throwing a pillow at Rhydian. She didn't notice that she had torn it open with her claws, because she was having too much fun. In any event, feathers exploded all over Rhydian.

"JANA!" yelled Rhydian.

"Sor-ry." Said Jana. She was beginning to act like one of the normal girls, and Rhydian couldn't help but smile.

"Gabe! Back me up!" yelled Fletcher, "I'm ambushing them!" The two had quickly become best friends, for some reason…

"I got you, buddy!" yelled Gabe, fighting their way through the crowd. The two boys jumped onto Lela's bed, and was soon spraying everyone-boy or girl-with goo.

"Oh yeah!?" yelled Cee Cee, jumping up on the bed, too. "Take that!" She quickly grabbed the girls' foot bath, and dumped it all over the two boys.

"EWW!" screamed Fletcher, "Foot water!"

"Jokes on you!" yelled China, "Deliah has bunions. Good luck with that water."

"Ahh! It got in my mouth!" screamed Gabe, as he jumped off the bed, tackling down Maya.

"Hand off!" yelled Maya, whacking Gabe with a pillow.

"This is awesome!" yelled Dez, whacking Liv with a pillow. Or so he thought.

"Excuse me?" said Maddie, putting her knocked-off glasses back on.

"I got the wrong one, didn't I?" asked Dez, nervously.

"Oh yeah you did!" yelled Maddie, "And I'm gonna mess you up, son!" She quickly jumped onto Dez's back and started pounding him with a fist.

"AHH!" shrieked Dez.

Stan gripped a pillow in his teeth, and started whacking Avery. "Hey!" yelled Avery, "Which side are you on?!"

"I have to do it for the guys." Whispered Stan, "But maybe I'll stop if you scratch behind my ear."

Avery scratched behind Stan's ear, and found that there was a huge glob of sill spray back there. "Ha! Gotcha!" whisper-shouted Stan.

Meanwhile, Rocky was unsuccessfully trying to keep Lucas in a headlock, as Riley pulled at her other arm. "Don't mess up his face!"

"This is for dating my friend!" screamed Shelby, whacking at Kaz's unconscious body.

"This is so great!" yelled Austin, tackling Mack.

"Well hello Brady." Said Mack, as Austin looked at her weirdly. "You're not Brady, are you?"

"You got the wrong one." Said Austin.

"Oh." Said Mack, pushing Austin off and shuddering.

"Whew!" yelled Benny, tackling Liv.

"You just wanted to touch a cute girl, didn't you?" asked Liv.

"Yes, very much." Said Benny.

"Good idea!" yelled Leo, tackling Emma from behind.

"Does anyone have a dog?" asked Emma, "I think someone's Chihuahua just jumped on my back!"

"Oh come on!" yelled Leo, "I'm a Labradoodle, at least!"

"Ooh!" squealed Emma, "Talking doggie!"

Avery froze, and then realized what she meant and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's party time!" yelled Adam.

"It's BEEN party time!" yelled Bree, jumping onto her brother's back.

Right as things were about to get crazy, the door was suddenly thrown open. "What is the meaning of this!?" yelled Mr. Martin.

"Buzz kill!" shouted Maya, without thinking better of it.

"Do you want detention?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't be my first time." Said Maya.

Mr. Martin still couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was feathers coating every inch of the room, students on top of students, goo and sticky spray dripping down the walls, and torn-open pillows strew about. "You're all gonna be in big-" started Mr. Martin, as an identical person ran in.

"AWESOME!" yelled Zach, one of the gym teachers, "Let me show you how the big boys do it!" Zach quickly grabbed a gigantic pillow, and tossed it at Adam, knocking him over and sending Bree flying.

"WOO-HOO!" yelled everyone, resuming the pillow-war.

"Wow, Teach!" yelled Maya, "Looks like you have an awesomer side!"

"First," said Mr. Martin, "Awesomer isn't a word. Second, that's my annoying twin, Zach."

"Well can he teach class?" asked Logan.

"NO!" yelled Mr. Martin.

Soon it wasn't just feathers coating the floor, but also sweat. The kids were panting as they whacked each other, some collapsing onto the bed.

"Can you release us yet?!" yelled Chase.

"Quite doll-boy!" yelled Zuri.

"I'll have you know I have muscles!" yelled Chase.

"Yeah, maybe I could see them if I had a magnifying glass." Said Zuri.

"Okay, Papa going down!" yelled Adam, collapsing in a pool of sweat beside Deliah.

Eventually, everyone had thunked down on the pile of feathers, using it as a mattress.

"Well, I better go." Said Zach, "Work and stuff. Blech."

As Zach left, Skylar pulled herself up. "Best…sleepover…ever…" she panted. "I had no idea norm-al people could be so awesome!" She quickly caught herself.

"You…boys…still have…to go." Panted Lela, laughing.

"Aw, come on!" cried Logan, "You loved this!"

"Yeah, but we're still, you know, in our pajamas." Said Lela, gesturing to Kaz.

"Fine…" panted Chase, "We got our goal, anyway." He gestured to Lela's soaked pajamas.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Muttered Lela, "Do you know how few of these there are in the twenty-first century?!"

"…what?!" asked Chase.

"Uh, nothing!" shouted Lela, running over to Mack.

"Fine." Said Logan, "But this isn't the last you'll be hearing from us."

"Oh yeah?" asked Bree, forming a tornado around all the boys, herding them together, and then blowing them out of the room.

"Hey!" yelled Maddie, "That was the funnest part of the whole sleepover!"

"No way!" cried Liv, "The makeovers were!"

"No they weren't." said all the non-girly-girls.

"Well, I'm tired." Said Lindey, "How about we watch that movie!?"

"Yeah!" yelled all the girls.

"Uh…" started Mack, breaking into a sweat.

"Wow." Said Deliah, "You weren't even sweating while we were pillow-fighting, but you sweat now?!"

"Okay…" Mack relented, nervously.

"Yay!" squealed Jasmine, sliding the DVD into the DVR in the girls' room.

"_Sunshine, a gentle breeze, what a day…_" sang the surfers. Since Tanner wasn't in the room at the moment, no one made the connection. Lela wouldn't be introduced until later. Until then, Mack considered Ally's tactic of gnawing on hair.

Meanwhile, Jana realized she was feeling a little funny. She went over to the seat by Lela's window, and sat down, taking deep breaths. She opened the window, trying to get some air.

It wasn't until she threw the curtains open, and slid the window up that she noticed something. The full moon was almost at its highest point. The moment she would morph was coming.

Jana panted heavily, panic creasing her forehead. She considered jumping out the window, but she didn't fit. It only slid up so high. She considered making a run for it, but if Lela chased her, she'd be putting Lela in danger.

The longer Jana thought, the more frazzled her mind became. She didn't understand! Usually before morphing she'd be filled with unbelievable amounts of energy. Then she realized something. The pillow fight! It must've relieved her wolf-ish tension. How could she be so foolish as to not check the moon-cycle chart on her phone?! She knew the moon-cycls here were different than England!

Suddenly, it was as if the walls were leaning in. The walls! She was trapped! Jana swung her head around, growling softly.

"Do you hear something?" asked Rocky.

"Just the music!" said Cee Cee, snapping her fingers.

Jana panted harder, her tongue hanging out. Her skin was prickling, and her nails were growing even longer. How could she have not taken her tearing the pillow as a clue?! She should've known better!

Jana could practically feel her DNA twisting, and blood roiling. She growled, and snarled. She could feel the girls were in danger, but now her eyes were light yellow. Veins emerged from her cheeks, and saliva dripped from her sharp teeth. And then it all happened at once.

Jana's claws grew, her snout lengthened, and her skin turned to bright red fur. Her vision tunneled, and she could only see directly in front of her. The girls. They were staring in shock at Lela. Her sensitive wolf ears were bombarded by music. _Bubblegum, cherry-pop, go to the hop_. And the sound of the girls yelling, "Isn't that you?! What is going on?!"

Jana didn't care. She knew what was going on in her own world. Her wild wolf mind said to attack. Do anything possible to get out of this confining environment. She tensed her muscles to pounce, and readied herself to signal the fight was on. The pillow battle was nothing compared to this. With one fluid motion, Jana threw back her head, and emitted a deep, throaty howl.

**Whoa! Anyone expect that? The fight is on! The secret's out! What do you think will happen next? Well, that really escalated fast. One moment there's a pillow battle, the next there's Wolfbloods on the loose. I really loved how everything lined up. Like, I know Lela doesn't come in immediately, and I figured the gap would leave Jana enough time to morph. So basically, two secrets could be learned at once. And maybe even more…so yeah, that really worked for me. Thanks again for 100 reviews! I'm so proud! Sorry for the cliffie, you probably all want to tear my head off! Well, bye!**


	11. The Sleepover (Part 3)

**I'm back! Yeah, yeah, I know. 'But TKDP, shouldn't you be working on Crossover Cuties?!' Well, guess what. I wanted to write the next chapter more, okay?! Well, I've got nothing much to say. The song I recommend is What Have You Done Now? Things are about to get real, bear with me. Now to respond to reviews:**

**Writer207: I'm glad you enjoyed! XD! Yeah, Zach would TOTALLY do that. It sure is! Secrets will be revealed, believe me. Thanks for the review!**

**TLKandBaltoCrew: XD! Well, you finally get to find out! Yeah, things are going to be hard for them. XD! Yes, I LOVED writing the ambush. It was so much fun! Yup, those were all some funny moments! XD! Thanks for the review!**

**Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Well, Lela probably won't need to have much of an explanation, for reasons in the story. Thanks for the review!**

**Kim Davenport: XD! Yes, I think Cyd will like it. XD! She makes a lot of innocent bystanders collapse. Yeah, poor them. Too bad they didn't stand a chance. Well, I didn't really explain, but the island is on a part of the world where the moon phases are different, and having not gone to school long or left England, she thought the full moon would be the same. But Shannon really should've informed her! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**PurpleNicole531: :O! Yes! Things are gonna get crazy. But XD! Yes, I loved that pillow fight. Very cute. Well, I know a lot of you like Zach and Cody, and I thought it'd be something they'd do, so I was like 'Why not?' Thanks for the review!**

**Daughter of Ironman06: Well, then good news! Most of those wishes will be granted very soon! I'm glad you're excited, though, just to clarify, just Lela and Tanner come from the 50's. Just wanted to clear that up in case you didn't know. **

**AngelWingsRocks: (2 reviews) Yeah! XD! Things are gonna get intense! I'm glad you're excited! The boys might be in for some trouble soon, who knows. And thanks for noticing! I must admit, I'm very proud. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DragonEmperor999: I'm so glad you liked it! XD! Yes! Nice to know you caught the reference! Thanks for the review!**

**Leo Corp: Meh, that's okay. I don't mind. Aww, thanks! That's so sweet of you to say! I try my hardest to make it perfect for my wonderful readers! Yeah, I loved writing the fluffy, fun stuff. XD! Yeah, Jana might be putting everyone in a dangerous situation. Thanks for the review!**

**Cap. Kayla: I know about Lab Rats: Elite Force. It's awesome, isn't it?!**

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Well, now is the moment you've all been waiting for, the end of the cliffie, now you get to see what happens…next! Dun, dun, dun! Read on, if you dare!**

"Guys?" whispered China, shocked into near silence, "What was that?"

"Oh no." whispered Shannon, getting out her phone.

"Oh my god!" screamed Avery, suddenly, pointing at Jana. As the sudden loud scream broke the tension, Jana tensed her back legs and then shot forward, straight at the girls.

"Get down!" yelled Trish, as everyone ducked. Jana ended up flying right into the TV, knocking it over, and snarling angrily, before preparing to pounce at the girls again.

"Get to high ground!" yelled Olive, "Its body wasn't made to climb up vertically!"

The girls quickly started to climb up onto the closet and dresser, which were too high for Jana to immediately reach. She jumped, but her muscular, large body wasn't made for climbing, as Olive had said.

"Jana!" yelled Shannon, "Please! Calm down! They aren't going to hurt you!"

Jana paused for a minute, thinking about what Shannon had said, but before she could react, her wolf side took over, and all instinct turned back towards attacking the people who kept her captive in the dorm room.

"Wait, that's Jana?!" shrieked Shelby.

"Yes!" yelled Shannon, without thinking. "And we need to get her out!"

Unfortunately, the thought of the person they once knew as a friend attacking them as a Wolfblood sent the room into utter turmoil, with the girls screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Look!" yelled Shannon, "I know it's scary, I've been through the same thing!"

"You're a werewolf, too!" screamed Zuri, as the room erupted into utter panic, and everyone on top of the dresser with Shannon scooted away from her.

"No!" yelled Shannon, "I mean I know what it's like to first witness a _Wolfblood _transform." She made a point to emphasize the word 'Wolfblood.'

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked Bree.

"You mean Jana's growling?" snapped Cee Cee, "It's pretty hard to miss!"

"No!" yelled Bree, "The boys' dorm! They're screaming too!"

"They must've decided to hang out after they came after us!" shouted Shannon, smacking a hand to her forehead. "Oh no…" Jana was one thing, but a he-wolf was something entirely different. And with Rhydian's temper…she could only hope they boys were okay.

"Well…stop her!" yelled Teddy.

"What do you want me to do?!" yelled Shannon, "Ask her nicely to let us out?!"

"That'd work!" yelled Deliah.

"We need to let her out!" yelled Shannon, again.

"Excuse me?" said KC, "I don't know if you've noticed but SHE'S BLOCKING THE DOOR!"

Sure enough, Jana was occasionally looking up from snarling at the girls to claw at the door.

"Well…" started Shannon. She really didn't know what to say. In the rage Jana was in right now, it'd be impossible for anyone, even Shannon, to get to the door. "Then we'll have to wait until morning!" yelled Shannon, "She'll turn human."

"Are you kidding?!" screamed Maddie, "Morning is hours away! And it's only a matter of time before someone falls and gets eaten!"

"She won't eat you!" yelled Shannon. _I hope_. She thought to herself.

"Maybe she just needs some help being friendly!" cried Riley, as full of innocent hope as ever. "Hi wolfie!" Jana responded by snarling and baring her teeth. "Or not." Said Riley.

"Well, what are we going to do?!" screamed Mack.

"Well," said Liv, "Unless you want to go down there and give the wolf the snack she probably wants, I suggest we STAY ON THE DRESSER!"

At that moment, Jana placed her paws up on the side of the dresser, and pulled herself up. The dresser was too large for her to scale, but the tip of her snout came up to the top of the dresser. It wouldn't be long before Jana would find a way up.

"That's it." Said Sarah.

"What's 'it'?" asked Deliah.

"I'm not going to let this wolf tear apart my…friends." Hissed Sarah.

"Sarah, are you okay?" asked Lindey, "Your throat sounds kind of raw…"

Sarah suddenly leapt to the ground, causing everyone to scream, "NO!"

To their surprise, Sarah's eyes suddenly glowed red, and she hissed, opening her mouth wide to expose fangs. Jana turned, and snapped her jaws, ready to bite into Sarah's flesh.

"Wait…" said Avery, "Sh-she is, I mean, she's, uh…"

"Spit it out already!" yelled Chloe.

"A VAMPIRE!" Avery screamed, as Jana flew at her, aiming for Sarah's back. Sarah ducked, and attempted to bite her fangs into Jana's leg. Jana moved her leg just in time, and whirled around, for another spring at the vampire.

"Wait!" yelled Olive, "How is this possible?! I've always lived off facts, and this is scientifically impossible!"

"Then what are we looking at?!" screamed Ally.

"I don't know!" yelled Olive, "Oh my gosh…I DON'T KNOW! China! I don't know something!"

"Well," shouted China, "A lot of weird stuff is happening tonight! So why not?!"

Now, Jana and Sarah stared at each other, hungry and angry looks in their eyes. They both tensed, seemingly studying the body of their opponent, figuring out which angle they'd take. Both were tiring, and the fight would be over soon. So far, all that'd happened was Jana had bit Sarah a few times, and Sarah had gripped Jana and tossed her away. But the speed they were attacking at left them winded. It was time to finish things.

"Yes!" yelled Cyd, "Vampire and werewolf battle to the death!" Everyone gave her weird looks. "What?!" asked Cyd, "If no one's gonna say it, I will."

Jana readied herself, this time her claws were pivoted forward. She was going to attack with her claws. Sarah bared her fangs, her eyes a bright, angry red. Right as they were about to make the final blows, the ones that'd determine who survived and who fell, the door slammed open.

Like a streak of lightning, a wolf shot in, beside an unfamiliar blonde woman. Right as Jana sprang at Sarah, the wolf jumped up and knocked her out of the air. Jana rolled to the side, as the wolf pulled back his fangs and ears. Jana stood, and snarled darkly, warning the strange wolf. To the surprise of just about everyone, the strange wolf lowered his hackles in a non-threatening way, yet raised his head and tail proudly, a clear display of dominance. Jana looked like she was slightly conflicted, but eventually lowered herself down, giving the clear alpha a display of submissiveness. The strange wolf lowered his head to touch noses with Jana, and wagged his tail slightly, attempting to soothe the still startled wolf.

Meanwhile, overwhelmed by rage and terror, Sarah swung with her sharp nails at the strange blonde girl. To Sarah's surprise, the woman bared her _own_ set of fangs, and hissed low in her throat. Sarah stumbled back in surprise, in wonder of meeting a fellow vampire. Slowly, Sarah's eyes went back to normal, and she looked a little dizzy. "I-I can't believe…" she started, "I can't believe I almost…did that!" she repeated, in shock.

"It's okay." Hissed the blonde stranger, softly, "You were trying to defend your friends, I can see."

"Guys." Whispered Sarah, as her voice shook. She stepped towards the dresser where her friends were hiding on top of, but they shrank back in terror. "Please don't be afraid." She whispered, "Please."

"It's okay." Said the woman, as she stepped forward.

As they talked, the strange wolf beckoned Jana towards the still open door. Out of the boys' room shot another wolf, this one greyish-brown. Shannon shook her head, slightly, her eyes filled with worry.

"You can come down now!" the woman said, louder.

At first, no one moved. But eventually, KC, Skylar, Shannon, and Bree lowered their selves to the ground, and took a tentative step closer. Then, Maddie, Trish, and Zuri came down, until eventually everyone surrounded Sarah, and the blonde stranger.

"Whoa." Whispered Teddy, catching a glimpse of the blonde woman. She looked like an older version of Teddy!

"Many secrets have been discovered tonight." Said the woman, in an official voice.

_At least my secret hasn't been discovered_. Thought Avery, to herself. But then, as if she jinxed it, a voice was heard down the hall.

"Hey guys! Wait up! I want to go with your pack, too!"

Avery slapped a hand to her forehead, as she watched Stan streak pass from the open door. Avery felt like crying, as everyone turned to stare, first at the empty space Stan had been, talking, and then at Avery.

"Stan isn't dangerous!" cried Avery, not knowing what else to say. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Shh…" whispered the blonde woman, kindly. Then, she raised her voice once again, and said. "I think it's time we had a talk. If you ever truly want to become friends, it's time to put some things out in the open. Get whatever sleep you can. We'll meet in the cafeteria the moment Mason brings Jana, Stan, and Rhydian home."

"Mason…" whispered Bree, "Where have I heard that name…?"

Everyone stared as the woman left the room. "Wait, what…?" started Emma.

"Oh, I'm Juliette, by the way." The woman said, not bothering to answer Emma's question, as she left.

Everyone stared at each other, unable to speak, or comprehend what just happened. Only Shannon looked like she was really thinking, as the others' were too shocked to even think straight. And the thoughts that were going through Shannon's head seemed to be troublesome ones, obviously.

But one smart girl was thinking, and she was thinking the thought no one else wanted to think. _Put some things out in the open?_ Thought Lindey, _But what more could there be to tell?_

If she only knew.

**Whoa! Are you as surprised as I thought you'd be!? Honestly, I'm so happy. I've been wanting to write the werewolf/vampire attack FOREVER, and I FINALLY can! I hope you enjoyed, and are maybe a little uncomfortable. XD! Well, next chapter will be some crazy stuff, too. Well, until then, bye!**


	12. Secrets Spilled

**Whew! It's been a while! I need to get back into the writing game, and I figured there was no better way to do that than updating Disney High. I'm going to go a little out of order for a while, I'll probably update Revenge next. Also, I released a new fic called Broken Crown, which I encourage you to read! It's a pretty cool crossover! Now, onto reviews:**

**DragonEmperor999: I know! So did I! They'll be addressed in the sequel. Thanks for the review!**

**Swimmergirlshalmon: That's fine! Yeah, thank goodness! We'll have to see! Thanks for the review!**

**TLKandBaltoCrew: XD! Same here! You're welcome! She had to show up! Well, you're about to get it! Thanks for the review!**

**AngelWingsRocks: I'm glad you were so excited! Thanks for the review!**

**BeautifulSupernova: I'm glad you enjoyed! XD! Writing that gave me that feeling. Thanks for the review!**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, that battle was crazy! It's ironic, because this was one of the shorter chapters. XD! Thanks for the review!**

**Daughter of Ironman06: Yeah! It sure has happened! You're welcome! Thanks for the review!**

**Cap. Kayla: Thanks! Well, you're about to get it! Those answers are very important! XD! Thanks for the review!**

**Melon-Lord-of-Fire: I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, it's time for the answers. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Cecilia: Wow! You sure wrote a lot! Okay, I'll try to cover it all. Chapter 8: Yeah, I really loved writing the bonding scenes. TKDP stands for Tae Kwon Do Princess, which is ironic, because I haven't done Tae Kwon Do in a long time. Chapter 9: Yeah! Tensions are running high, who knows what'll happen?! Well, I hope you liked what you found out! Chapter 10: I'm glad you enjoyed! I know, it was pretty intense! Yup! Mason stopped Jana! Aww, that's so sweet! Thanks for the review!**

**Wow! That was a lot! Sorry for the long cliffie, but now it's time to get your answers! **

Of course, no one could get to sleep that night, but it didn't really matter. There wasn't much left of the night, anyway.

When it did become light out, everyone cautiously left their rooms, and went down the hall, to the cafeteria. Sitting at a table was Juliette, Mason, Rhydian, Jana, and Stan.

The other residents of Disney High approached nervously, eyeing Rhydian, Jana, and Stan.

"So…" said Stan, "Awkward."

"How could you not tell us you were wolves!?" Rocky suddenly yelled, "Someone could've gotten hurt!" She passed her angry glare to Sarah, "Same goes for you!"

"I'm sorry, it's just-" started Jana, before she was stopped by Mason.

"No, it isn't something to apologize for." Said Mason, "As a half-wolf myself, I know how important the secret is." He exchanged looks with everyone in the room. "How we can't just tell anyone."

"I knew." Said Shannon, softly, as everyone sat down.

"Are you a wolf, too?!" yelped Logan.

"What? No!" said Shannon, "I didn't turn into a wolf last night!"

"We can't be sure…" said Adam, "Prove you're not a wolf."

"She's not a wolf." Said Jana.

"Okay, I'm convinced." Said Adam.

"Okay…" said Juliette, before she shook her head, "I might as well say, I know your secrets." Everyone's mouths dropped open, "Don't look so surprised." Said Juliette, "I know wizards."

"What?" asked Olive, "There's no such thing as wizards. Wizards existed only in old folklore, dating back to the…"

"Olive!" snapped China.

"Sorry." Said Olive, "The point is, they don't exist."

"You might be surprised…" Juliette said, "Anyway, it's time for you to tell each other your secrets!"

"And why should we?" asked Skylar, before Oliver nudged her with his shoulder.

"Because…" said Juliette, before sighing, "Listen, kids. This island is more dangerous and unusual than you probably think. There are things you will encounter that'll need real teamwork, and to have teamwork, you need to know each other. And I mean the real you, not the fake one." She winked at Skylar, "Now, who wants to go first?"

"I'm from another dimension!" Lela suddenly blurted out, causing all heads to turn.

"What?" asked Austin.

Lela gulped. "It's true. You…saw me on TV. The movie I'm in, West Side Story, exists in an alternate universe where I come from. And Tanner. Might as well say, since you guys were probably going to figure it out…"

Everyone stared, mouths dangling open. That was unexpected. Emma, Jasmine, and Liv were especially shocked, seeing as how close they'd gotten to someone who didn't technically exist.

"Lela…" said Emma, "That can't be possible…"

Mack sighed. "It is. Brady and I were teleported there when we were surfing, and that's how we met Lela and Tanner.

"Okay…" said Lindey, "Is there and other secrets? There can't possibly be…" she got a look at some of the students, currently twiddling their thumbs, trying to look busy. "…right?"

"Shelby and I can time travel!" Cyd yelled, before she could stop herself. All heads turned towards them, shocked. "It's kinda the way we ended up here in the first place…" she looked into Kaz's eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Kaz…"

Kaz smiled. "That's okay! I work at a superhero hospital, so it isn't that weird."

Everyone's eyes popped. "WHAT?!"

"KAZ!" screamed Oliver.

"Oh, whoops…" said Kaz.

"Wait." Said PJ, "I'm confused."

"Now that's a shocker." Said Teddy, sarcastically.

"Superheroes _do_ exist!" shouted Leo, "HA! I knew it!" He suddenly gripped Chase's shirt, "I told you I wasn't crazy! I told you!"

"Okay, Leo." Said Chase, "But are you sure you aren't crazy _now_?"

"No!" cried Leo, "And it means I was right all along!" He suddenly pointed at Skylar, "You're Skylar Storm!"

"Wait, you knew all along?!" asked Skylar.

"Uh, yeah." Said Leo, "It wasn't that hard to figure out given your name and appearance."

Oliver shot Skylar a look. Skylar rolled her eyes, signaling, 'Fine, I guess I shouldn't have used my real name.'

"What about you, KC?" asked Jana.

"What?!" asked KC, "What makes you think I have a secret?!"

"I'm part wolf." Said Jana, "Don't think I can't smell a liar."

KC looked at her classmates. "Fine. I'm…a spy."

This time, even Juliette and Mason looked surprised, but they tried not to show it. "Are you evil?!" asked Kaz.

"She could be recording our secrets right now!" screamed Avery, as the room erupted into panic.

"Will. You. Be. QUIET?!" screamed KC, "I'm not evil, and I'm here to report on the school. It certainly seems dangerous."

"But…are you going to tell the government about us?" asked Sarah.

KC took a deep breath. "If they ask…I've got to tell." KC knew she couldn't lie to the president and his guards. But what were the odds of him asking if a bunch of normal looking kids were actually heroes and monsters and other things? "I doubt I'll have to, though."

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Their secrets were safe, for now. "Wait." Said Jana, turning to Juliette and Mason, "You never explained yourselves."

"We're from a place known as the Wizard World." Said Mason, "I'm a werewolf."

Jana growled. "There's no such thing as werewolves. Just Morwals!"

"What's a 'Morwal?'" asked Liv.

"Morwals are where the tales of werewolves come from." Said Rhydian, as Jana continued to growl, "Evil wolfbloods, possessed by evil spirits."

Jana's breath caught, for a second, "I was one." She said, as her friends gasp, "So I know they aren't safe. How could you, Mason?!"

Mason only smiled. "Oh Jana, you only know about creatures from the human world. There are wolfbloods, just in another world."

"Wait, there's more alternate universes than just West Side Story?!" asked Mack.

"Yes." said Mason, "Many, actually."

"And I'm a vampire." Said Juliette, returning to the conversation.

"This is crazy!" cried Chase, suddenly, "These things don't exist! They aren't even in my database!"

"I second that!" said Olive, "These things don't exist, and will never exist! So what are you people talking about?!"

"Some things exist in places other than the internet." Said Juliette, with a smile.

"There's one more thing we have to discuss." Said Mason, "KC was right, this place is dangerous."

"Really?" asked Avery. "But, how? I mean…"

"I know, it's hard to understand." Said Mason, "Trust me."

"Luckily, with magic…" started Juliette, as everyone looked even more surprised. "Well, how do you think Mrs. Greybeck healed Bree?"

"Of course!" yelled Bree, "It was magic!"

"Yup." Said Juliette, "Anyway, with magic we found some secrets about the school." She continued, "This may sound strange, but no one here knows why or how we got here. Mrs. Greybeck, and Mason as a wolf, have been spying, and we've found out the one behind this all is the headmaster. He has strange powers no one can explain."

"We're all doomed!" yelled Garrett, "What are we gonna do?!"

"Will you calm down?" snapped Deliah.

"Yes, relax." Said Juliette, "We hav a plan. Okay, so we know the headmaster is planning to put whatever plan he has into action in a few days, the day of the school dance."

"Why the school dance?" asked Luke.

"He wants you all in one place." Said Juliette.

"So, we all avoid the dance?" asked Maya.

"No." said Juliette, "This is why I made you reveal your secrets. You need to go to the dance, pretend to be unaware, and right when he least expects it, you attack!"

"So, basically, we attack with everything we've got?" asked Jana, gently touching her now human teeth.

"Exactly." Said Juliette, "He'll probably be revealing midway through the dance, so be prepared."

"Yes!" yelled Adam, "We'll still get time to dance!"

"That isn't the point." Said Bree.

"There's a point to this?" asked Adam, "I just thought I was dancing with Deliah. We've been practicing our Chicken Dance."

"Okay!" yelled Bree, "That's enough of that!"

"We can all agree." Said Lindey.

"So, are you up for this?" asked Juliette. "It'll be quite the challenge. We can tell he has a very high level of power."

Everyone looked at Bree for an official answer. Ever since she got them to introduce themselves, she'd become an unofficial leader, of sorts. Bree looked at all her friends, before turning to Mason and Juliette.

"Bring it on."

**Whoa! This is getting intense! This was really fun to write, and is it weird to say I feel a burden lift off my shoulders after having them all spill the secrets? Who liked the ending? Next chapter will be the dance, and then after that the battle. Be prepared for some romancey-sweet stuff. ;)! Okay, bye for now!**


	13. A Dance To End All Dances

**HEY! I'm (finally) back! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with reading, and school, and YouTube, and I know that's no excuse but UGH! I just needed a short (cough not so short cough) break! Well, no need to waste even more time! Here's the review responses:**

**DragonEmperor999: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Writer207: I'm glad, too. That makes things a LOT easier! Oh yes, trust me, a LOT is coming. And you're probably gonna be right. Thanks for the review!**

**PurpleNicole531: XD! I think we ALL knew that was coming. It really is perfect for Bree! Poor Chase…Right! That was a lot of craziness, and that's only the beginning! What will happen next, you'll just have to keep reading! Thanks for the review!**

**AngelWingsRocks: I'm glad you're excited. Ooh, must've forgot that. Well, I'm not going over that, but you can assume the other would be shocked! Thanks for the review!**

**The Dreamer With a Passion: Aww, that's so kind of you to say! Oh, I think I had their bionics be public throughout the story. Thanks for the review!**

**Cecilia: No problem at all! I love long reviews! I'm so glad you enjoyed, thanks for reviewing!**

**TTLKABC: YES! Go Disney High! They have to win…or will they? Trust me, I know you have. XD! Thanks for the review!**

**Leo Corp: Aww, that's so sweet, I'm glad the story makes you smile! XD! I didn't update very soon, now did I? XD! In-character is the best I can do! XD! I'm really glad you enjoyed those two chapters, though! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed!**

**Skoliver4Ever: Aww, that's so sweet! Of course I'm going to add Skoliver! I'm glad you enjoy, trust me, I wouldn't DREAM of putting Jana and Rhydian together! Maddian is endgame! Oh, who knows, a sequel is in order, after all. ;)! Hmm…I guess KC is a little serious, but I figured without her family, she wouldn't loosen up so easily. Jana's just a little on-edge from being out of the forest. Thanks for the review!**

**Daphrose: That's fine! XD! Yeah, there were a lot! Well, now that they can utilize their abilities, they will definitely have a better battle chance. XD! Of course you do. He's around here…somewhere…;)! Ugh, I hate when that happens. I hope it's fixed, by now! Hey, she just had to be. Poor Chase…XD! Thanks for the review!**

**OPD: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you enjoy so much! Yeah, it's really an aim of mine to keep the characters very in-character. Aww, so many compliments, you're too sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Update: Sorry! I know it's been a while, but I've got so much going on, it's sometimes hard! Well, here's your update!**

**ForgotPeople: I didn't forget, I just don't watch/like those shows. Thanks for the review!**

**Janebenson: Okay, that was probably a typo. Anyway, thanks for informing me!**

**Whoa, so many reviews?! Guys, I can't believe this, after keeping you waiting for so long, I do NOT deserve loyal readers like you. Anway, all I can say is, I hope you enjoy!**

"Liv! That is so _not _where the balloons go!" screamed Emma, pointing to a corner, "Deliah! Stop eating the balloons!"

"But they're nutritious!" protested Adam.

"Yeah!" yelled Deliah.

"I don't care!" shouted Emma, "Get away from those balloons right now, OR ELSE."

"Ahh!" yelped Adam, running for cover.

Currently, all the Disney High students were in the gymnasium, setting up the 'fake' school dance. Austin, Ally, China, Rocky, Cece, Tanner, Mack and Brady were in charge of music. PJ was in charge of food. Gabe was (supposed to be) in charge of custodial work. Fletcher, Avery, and Maya were on the decoration-design team, while Riley, Zuri, and Chloe were in charge of games. Emma, Liv, and Lela were in charge of the actual decorating, and, as you could tell, they were very hard core. Everyone else took care of assorted jobs where they felt they were of use.

"Everybody don't panic!" yelled Luke, "She gets this way before parties!"

"Ooh, I've never been part of a successful party!" squealed Skylar. "Wait, that came out wrong…"

"And you still aren't!" screamed Emma, "You might be a hero, but I CALL THE SHOTS AT A PARTY! You got that?!"

Skylar gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"I think I'm going to go hide." Whimpered Ravi.

"Save a dance for me!" Avery called, as Ravi ran out of the room.

"Will you chill?" asked Liv. "I think my decorations look just fine!"

"FINE?!" screamed Emma, "They're anything BUT fine!"

"Is this what girly-girls are like?!" asked Maddie, "Glad I'm not one…"

"Guys, remember!" yelled Bree, who had just walked into the school's gymnasium, "This is just a show. We need to act normal, but it really doesn't ma-"

"Every. Party. Matters." Snarled Emma and Liv, who had pinned Bree to the wall.

"O-or you could do it your way." Stuttered Bree.

"Ooh, we should get pink streamers!" cheered Lela, skipping in.

"Ooh, good idea!" cheered Emma, suddenly happy. "We could hang them above the stage!"

"Or," Said Liv, "We could hang them over the buffet table."

"Stage!"

"Buffet!"

"STAGE!"

"BUFFET!"

"FIGHT!" screamed Maddie, seeing the commotion. "Battle of the girly-girls!"

"I'm just going to leave…" murmured Lela, quickly running out.

PJ sighed, from the other side of the room, where he was sweeping the floor. "Why do I have to do this crumby job?"

"Because you lost the coin toss." Said Gabe, "Heads I win, tails you lose!"

"Dang it!" said PJ.

Chase placed a hand to his temple, carefully levitating the disco ball. "Now remember, people. This may be a party, but we still have to be responsible, mature…"

"Look out!" screamed Trish, as she tripped, and let go of the cake she was carrying. It went flying, and smashed into Chase's face.

"…Adults." Finished Chase, wiping frosting off his ear.

"Aww man!" cried PJ, "The cake! Now I'll have to spend another hour making one!"

"Cake? What is this, a birthday party?" asked Tom, sarcastically. "What, are we going to send invitations, too?"

"If we do," said Adam, "We should NOT put Bree in charge of that job."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Well, as long as we're all focused, there's something I should show you."

Everyone gathered around Bree, as she pulled out something that looked like a map. "Okay, this is a map of the school." Said Bree.

Surprisingly, the map was missing some rooms. For example, it didn't contain the principal's office, nor did it contain the wing of the school used for dorm rooms. Strange, right?

"I talked with Bree." Said Chase, "We agreed that we should station some watches during the dance. We can alternate throughout the night, and I used my super-intelligence to come up with a perfect schedule."

"Aww, I don't want to miss the dance." Whined Emma.

"Don't worry, we arranged the watch time according to how much people actually care about the dance (or had a chance to actually _get_ a dance.)" said Chase.

"Emma and Liv have the shortest shifts." Said Bree, "Chase has a _really _long one."

"Hey!" snapped Chase, "That's only because I don't care about stereotypical teenage things!"

"Suuuuure." Said Bree.

"What do we say if we see something?" asked Jana.

"Just whistle." Said Bree.

Jana looked away, looking sheepish. As a wolf, she'd never learned how to whistle.

"Or just howl."

Jana nodded, looking pleased.

Bree gulped. "So, guys. Are you ready to do this?"

Everyone looked at each other, then back at Bree. "Trust us, we're ready." Said everyone.

**Preparing for the dance:**

**Lindey and Jasmine:**

"Lindey, could you help me with this necklace?" asked Jasmine, pulling her hair back, and looking into the mirror. Jasmine was currently wearing a knee-length purple dress with a sparkly, silver belt. She was wearing lip-gloss, and cat's-eye eyeliner. Jasmine looked more stunning than ever, and she was ready for the dance. Secretly, she wondered what Logan would think of-no, never mind, that was a ridiculous thought.

"Sure, Jas." Said Lindey, coming over to her friend, and taking the faux-diamond necklace, beginning to clip it around her friend's neck.

"So…" began Lindey, as she closed the necklace's clasp. "Are you going to ask Logan for a dance?"

"Pshh…what?" asked Jasmine, in a high, lying voice.

"Oh, come on." Said Lindey. "We all know you like him, this is the perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel!"

"I'll see…" murmured Jasmine, afraid to tell her friend how nervous she was, for fear of losing her 'cool' edge. "I'll see…"

**Emma and KC:**

"EEEPPP!" squealed Emma, tearing through her closet, and pulling out about fifty different dresses. "The dance is almost here!"

"Dude, chill out." Said KC, calmly reading a magazine while her roommate went crazy. "All your dresses look beautiful…and expensive." KC mumbled the last part.

"Oh, these dresses aren't for _me_." Said Emma.

"Th-then who?" asked KC, already not liking where this was going.

"They're for _you_!" squealed Emma, tackling her roommate.

"NO!" screamed KC, "I just wanted to go in a sweatshirt!"

"Good luck with that!" screamed Emma, "You might be a spy, but NO ONE defeats me in fashion!"

**Bree and Skylar:**

"He he…Skylar?" called Bree, an anxious tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" asked Skylar, coming out of the kitchen, "What happ-AHH!" Skylar screamed, in shock, when she saw the dress she was planning on wearing to the dance. It was burnt to a crisp!

"Yeah…" muttered Bree, head hung. "I guess…maybe…my last prank on you caused your dress to…spontaneously combust?"

"How?!" yelled Skylar, still trying to figure out how the dress could burn, while nothing else did.

"Don't ask me, the prank was Adam's idea." Muttered Bree.

Skylar sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Fine, I'm going to the boardwalk to find a sundress or something I can wear. _You're_ paying!"

Skylar walked out, angrily. She and Bree were constantly 'pranking', yet somehow Bree always had the upper hand…must be a benefit of growing up with brothers.

**Shannon and Jana:**

"Uh, Shannon?" called Jana.

"What is it, Jana?" asked Shannon, walking over to the closet, where Jana was standing.

"I just realized something." Said Jana, "The only dress I own is the one from our school's formal, and there's no time to get another!"

"So?" asked Shannon, "Why not just wear that dress, then?"

"Do you remember what happened to me during the formal?!" yelled Jana.

"Uh…" started Shannon, "It was a dark moon, so you were sleeping in the dressing room. The three K's found you, and…oh."

Jana pulled out the dress from said dance, and held it up for Shannon to see. Of course, it was the same dress the K's forced her to where. Pink tulle, complete with rainbow-colored gems along the top. "Sorry, Jana, the dance has to be normal, and wearing a dress is kind of normal…"

Jana groaned. "Fine, but you better not take any pictures…"

**Cece and Rocky:**

"Two-step, two-step, watch your feet, Garret!" screamed Cece, as she tried to help some of her fellow classmates learn to dance.

"It's so hard to tell the left from the right when you're moving so fast!" yelled Garret.

"No kidding." Said Adam, "I need to label my shoes 'left' and 'not left.'"

"Okay…" said Rocky, "Anyway, you guys are doing…well, but let's try to channel more of that energy into motion than just jumping up and down."

"But that's all I learned!" whined Teddy.

"Stand back, guys." Said Ally, "Let a dancing pro show you how it's done."

"Okay." Said Trish, "Where is she?"

Ally rolled her eyes, before she started dancing 'The Ally Way.' "Is there a doctor nearby?!" screamed Garret, "She's dying!"

"I'm not dying!" snapped Ally.

"Oh my god…" muttered Cece, "Rocky, I think we found our first 'hopeless case.'"

"Hey!" cried Ally.

"Don't be negative!" said Rocky, "Everyone has dancing talent within them, no matter how…" she patted Ally's shoulder, "Deep down it is. And I mean _really_ deep down."

**Zuri and Chloe:**

"Hi girls!" called Avery, coming in, "How's it-whoa." Avery walked in to find Chloe and Zuri, faces caked with makeup. "What happened?!"

"We wanted to try out a new style." Said Zuri, "What do you think?"

"I don't know what I like more." Said Avery, sarcastically, "The lipstick on your teeth or the clumpy mascara."

"What were we supposed to do?" asked Chloe.

Avery sighed. "Maybe wait for someone to help, instead of wasting all this make up."

"We were wasteful?" asked Zuri, "Whew! Good thing this is Emma's makeup."

Avery rolled her eyes, and called Riley and Maya in. Maybe those two could help her younger sister and her friend.

**Mack and Lela:**

"Come on, Mack!" cried Lela, "Let me do your hair!"

"No way." Said Mack, "Last time that happened, I had a beehive! Do you know how hard those things are to take apart!?"

"Uh, duh. I have one all the time." Said Lela, with an eye-roll. "How about I just brush your hair?"

Mack sighed, but smiled. "Fine. But no tricks, okay?"

Lela took Mack's hand, and led her to the vanity. Lela slowly ran a brush through Mack's hair, while they talked. "Remember the last time we were doing this?"

"Yeah." Said Mack, chuckling. "We were talking about Brady and Tanner, and you gave me your necklace."

"It feels like such a long time ago…" murmured Lela. "Hey Mack?"

"Yeah?" asked Mack.

"Do you think we can do this?" asked Lela, biting her lip, anxiously. "I've never fought anyone in my life. We don't know what we're getting into!"

"Don't worry." Said Mack, "No matter what happens, we have each other's backs. Friends forever, remember?"

Lela finally smiled. "I remember."

**Fletcher and Tyler:**

"Okay, Tyler." Said Fletcher, "Make me cool!"

Tyler looked Fletcher up and down, rubbing his chin. "This is going to be tough…"

"Hey!"

"But doable." Added Tyler, quickly. "First of all, this is a twenty-first century dance. Lose the bowtie."

"But I thought that was mature looking!" whined Fletcher.

"Yeah, maybe in the eighteen-hundreds." Said Tyler.

Fletcher quickly removed the bowtie. "What now?"

"Pop your collar." Commanded Tyler, as Fletcher did just that.

"Hmm…" murmured Tyler, "Since it's a dance, there's not much we can do. Let's start with the hair. I have fifty different products!"

**Tom and Rhydian:**

Tom finished tying his tie around his neck, and smiled into the mirror in his bathroom. "Hey Rhydian, do you…think Shannon would dance with me?"

Rhydian shrugged, using his usual annoyed demeanor, sitting up on his bed. "How should I know?"

"Well, if you were Shannon, would you think I looked attractive?" asked Tom, hopefully.

Rhydian gave Tom a disturbed look. "I _really_ don't feel comfortable answering that question." Rhydian then stood up, and started walking around their dorm, before sighing.

"Look…" Tom started, slightly anxious. "Is this about…Maddy?"

Rhydian temporarily bristled, then took a calming breath. "I just don't like dances."

"I know you were hanging out with Maddy at the formal…don't worry, man." Said Tom, "We're here for you."

Rhydian gave a small smile, as much as he would give. "Thanks, Tom. You look great, by the way."

**At the dance:**

At long last, it was time for the dance to start. The gymnasium was decorated beautifully, once Emma and Liv had learned to compromise. PJ's food was delicious, and the whole room was spotless.

Everyone who entered tried to put out of their minds the horrors that might occur. They hoped nothing bad would happen, but…that seemed unlikely, to say the least.

First Jasmine, ever eager to enter a social situation, entered with Logan at her arm (of course, they were only going _as 'friends'_).

Jasmine first walked over to Emma, and helped her set up the loudspeakers, since no one else had arrived yet. Turns out, Emma didn't have a date to the dance, but didn't seem to mind.

Later, Luke and Maya entered together, along with Riley and Lucas. Lela and Tanner entered together, along with Mack and Brady. Tanner made a request to the DJ booth, currently hosting Rocky and Cece, who didn't have dates, for the popular song, from his movie, 'Surf Crazy.'

Rocky pulled the music video up on her laptop, which connected to the amplifiers, and just like that, the dance was in full swing.

Once music could be heard, the dance was flooded with students. Adam and Deliah entered together, and immediately both ran over to the chocolate fountain to shove their heads in it.

Kaz and Cyd entered, beside Skylar and Oliver, who had anxious smiles on their faces.

Avery entered with her brother and sister, however Tyler quickly ran off to the DJ booth, and Chloe followed Zuri to the snack bar, leaving Avery alone.

Ravi blushed, and walked up to Avery. "Wanna dance?"

Avery smiled. "Of course, Ravi."

Fletcher and Olive entered, too. "Let's hit the dance floor!" Fletcher shouted, cheerfully.

"Sure!" said Olive, "But you better not hold my hand!"

Fletcher sighed, but smiled, and followed Olive out onto the dance floor.

Austin and Ally entered, then Garret and Lindey. Sarah and Ethan were the last couple to show up, and by then, everyone was already in the gym, jumping around to the music. In the commotion, it was easy to forget what would be happening soon, but seeing Jana and Rhydian stand sentry at the door was enough of a reminder.

The pounding music put everyone in the spirit, as it was now a playlist of Austin Moon hits, and the Wet Side Story soundtrack, along with some other songs.

The dance floor was mainly a mix of teens jumping up and down to the beat of the music, some holding hands.

"So…" started Logan, awkwardly. "Do you…maybe…"

"I'd love to." Said Jasmine, taking Logan's hand, and leading him onto the dancefloor. Then, "Wait."

Jasmine let go of Logan's hand, and ran over to Garrett. "Garrett, you _better _ask Lindey to dance _right now_."

Garrett smiled. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I know she will!"

"Then I will." Said Garrett. Wow, that was easy. Maybe he was already planning on asking her… "Now go dance with Logan!"

Jasmine smiled, as she walked back over to Logan, winking at Garrett.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dancefloor, Lucas was teasing Maya with something very memorable…

"Check out what I brought." Teased Lucas.

"What, Bucky-Mc-Boing-Boing?" asked Maya.

Lucas pulled a cowboy hat from behind his back, and put it on his head, winking. "You didn't." said Maya.

"Oh, but I did." Teased Lucas.

Maya sighed. "You just don't know when to quit…"

Meanwhile, Ethan talked in a low voice to Benny, a slightly nervous look on his face. "Do you think…?"

"Speak up, bro, I can't hear you!" cried Benny, whooping to the music on the loudspeaker.

"Do you think-"

"Still can't hear you!" yelled Benny.

"DO YOU THINK SARAH WILL DANCE WITH ME?!" screamed Ethan.

"Uh…Ethan?" asked Sarah, tapping his shoulder. _She_ was apparently right behind him.

"S-Sarah?" stuttered Ethan, nervously.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Yes…YES!" cheered Ethan.

"Okay…" said Sarah, slowly, looking very confused, before she led him onto the dancefloor.

They approached one of the few open spots, which happened to be right next to Skylar and Oliver, who were apparently dancing together. Oliver looked _way_ too excited.

"It's pretty great man, isn't it?" asked Ethan.

"I know!" Oliver yelled, a little too loudly.

Meanwhile, at the DJ booth, Rocky and Cece were having a _little _trouble with crowd-control.

"What do you mean 'we're not playing the Chicken Dance?!'" asked Adam, in complete disbelief.

"You heard me!" snapped Cece, "This isn't a kindergarten party!"

"But I've been practicing!" whined Deliah.

"Just go." Said Rocky, sighing and shaking her head.

"Sorry, Dez." Said Adam, as they walked over to him, "I really thought we could play the song."

Rocky sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Cece, if we don't want this party to be a bust, we have to do something."

"You worry too much, loosen up!" whined Cece, "Everyone is having a great time!"

"I know!" gasped Rocky, completely ignoring Cece's comment. "We should play a slow song!"

"Slow song?!" asked Emma, excitedly. Rocky gasped, since Emma had seemingly popped out of nowhere. "I like where you're headed! Come on, I'll help you pick out a track!"

Cece rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Ooh, this is perfect!" cried Emma, pulling a song up on the laptop connected to the speakers.

"Okay, sure!" said Rocky, as she got over her initial shock.

Rocky walked over to a microphone on the gym's stage. "Okay, next song will be…a slow song!"

"BOO! GROSS!" screamed Chloe and Zuri.

Rocky rolled her eyes, and continued. "The song is 'We're In Heaven.'"

Rocky pressed a key on the laptop, and played the slow version of 'We're In Heaven', remixed by DJ Sammy.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years, there was only you and me, we were young and wild and free…_

Those who didn't have dates slowly swayed to the music, as the dates exchanged nervous, and excited looks at each other.

"Do you want to dance, Ally?" asked Austin.

Ally blushed. "I'd love to, Austin."

Austin smiled, took Ally's hand, and placed his free arm on her waist. Ally wrapped her free arm around his neck, as they slowly waltzed.

"Do you want to slow dance, Deliah?" asked Adam, taking Austin's lead.

"Sure, Adam!" said Deliah, happily, as they gazed at each other, before nodding. They both had the same idea. The next second, they were both slowly break-dancing. Slowly, that qualified as slow-dancing, right?!

Shortly after the song started, Jana gave Rhydian a sad look, from where she stood, opposite to him at the gym's door. "Look…Rhydian." She said, softly. "I know you miss Maddie…" It wasn't exactly a hard thing to guess, based on the crestfallen look he acquired when the romantic song started. "Don't worry, I know you'll find her…one day."

Rhydian sighed, and gave Jana a sad smile. "I hope so, Jana, I hope so."

The two sighed, and both turned, to look at the dance floor. They were met with a pleasant surprise, as they saw Shannon wrap her arms around Tom, as the two danced. "I knew it!" mouthed Jana, to Rhydian, as the couple smiled, Tom looking absolutely ecstatic.

_Baby you're all that I want, when I'm lying here in your arms…_

As the song reached it's chorus, the couples got more into the dancing. Mack leaned her head into Brady's chest, smiling up at him, as the two swayed, gently. Logan held Jasmine closer than he normally would've dared. Olive even let Fletcher hold her hand…for a few seconds.

"So…" said Kaz, nervously, as he gazed at Cyd. Even if they'd known each other for the shortest time, they'd seemed to have gotten closer than any of the other couples at Disney High. "Do you want to dance?"

Cyd blushed, and nodded, almost at a loss for words. There was no denying, she _really_ wanted this.

"Good." Said Kaz, a smile spreading across his face. "Just give me a sec."

Kaz quickly ran over to Oliver and Skylar, who were just kind of smiling and nodding to each other, awkwardly. Kaz grabbed both of their hands, pulled them onto the dance floor, and shoved them into each other. "Dance, you two!" commanded Kaz.

"Kaz!" snapped Skylar.

"Oh, come on, we all know you want this." Said Kaz, a sly grin on his face. Skylar just looked away, blushing, as Kaz ran back to Cyd. "Now, where were we?"

Cyd smiled again, pulling him out onto the dance floor, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands quickly found her waist, as they slow danced.

Cyd gazed into Kaz's eyes, feeling her heart beat fast, more excited than she'd ever been.

Shelby, on the other hand, was less than excited. "CYD!" she yelled, but the pounding music drowned her out. So, instead, she started jumping up and down, waving her hands wildly.

"What's she doing?" asked Cyd, gesturing to Shelby.

"I don't know…" said Kaz, slowly. "She looks like the aggressive mime from the Domain!"

Cyd rolled her eyes at Shelby, and gestured for her to stop. Shelby huffed, and walked over to a table, thinking bitter thoughts about how Kaz was stealing Cyd.

_Wait._ Thought Shelby, _Is he?_ Now that she thought about it, Cyd spent plenty of time with her, still. For someone completely unorganized, she'd somehow managed to schedule time with her boyfriend and Shelby. Why was Shelby so mad, anyway?! She should be happy for her best friend, for finding someone kind enough he wouldn't make Cyd spend less time with her best friend.

Shelby immediately promised herself to be a better friend, feeling terrible about how she'd been acting. _I'm happy for you, Cyd._

Meanwhile, Cyd and Kaz were still dancing, with goofy grins plastered across their faces. Somehow, they forgot about the crisis at hand, and danced like they'd never danced before. Kaz spun Cyd, before dipping her in his arms, and pulling her close, resulting in their faces mere inches apart.

"Well…" said Cyd, quietly. "What now?"

Kaz smiled, knowing he couldn't risk the impending doom making him separate from her. Kaz gently placed a hand on Cyd's neck, leaned in, and kissed her.

Cyd was stunned, but only for a moment, as she remembered to kiss back, closing her eyes to add to the ecstasy.

_Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven…_

_Nice going, Kaz! _Thought Oliver, as he waltzed with Skylar.

"Aww, how romantic." Murmured Skylar.

"I hope that can be us one day." Oliver murmured.

"What!?" asked Skylar.

"N-nothing!" Oliver yelled.

Oblivious to the awkward moment nearby, Kaz and Cyd held the kiss out for a few more heartbeats, before they slowly pulled back. Literally everyone had turned to stare, but the duo didn't care (even when Liv and Emma whipped out their phones and started taking pictures.)

"Please." Whispered Kaz, "Don't let anything happen to you."

"Trust me, I can take a punch." Said Cyd, blushing. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I save superheroes for a living." Said Kaz, "It's kind of right that the perfect girl for me would have powers."

The two just stood, smiling, as a loud 'AWW!' resonated from the crowd.

Unfortunately, the romantic moment was broken up by Jana and Rhydian running into the circle, a panicked look on their faces. "Guys, we've got company."

**AHH! Cliffhanger! Well, you finally got the dance scene (the scene that I've been looking forward to writing for SO FREAKING LONG) and a Kyd kiss! HOORAY! I hope that makes up for my absence! I hope to update this sooner, as the story's almost over, and I'm losing inspiration. Though don't worry, I have lots of inspiration for the sequel! By for now!**


End file.
